Eyes of The Hurricane
by narusaku3394
Summary: Naruto gains the Rin'negan during his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End and is punished by the council. Watch as Naruto goes down the path of destruction and becomes the Leader of Akatsuki. NaruSakuAnko Dark/Evil Rin'negan Naruto Character Death.
1. The Nidaime Amekage

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi talk or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Note: Okay, to start I'd like to say I'm not going to work on this until I've finished **_**The**__**Perfect Jinchuuriki Vessel**_**. Like my bleach story, I just had to get this idea out of my head. I've been reading stories dealing with Naruto have the Rin'negan lately, and I just haven't found that one story that quenched my thirst for it. So, I've decided to make my own! Though, again, I won't start writing more until the other story is done. **

**Also the pairing for this will be NaruAnkoSaku, and I don't know if I want to add Konan, I'll have to think about that. Anyway, I'd like to see what you think of the story so please review, and now onto another chapter of **_**the Perfect Jinchuuriki Vessel**_** :D.**

----

**Chapter 1: The Nidaime Amekage**

The Nidaime Amekage gazed over his village through his blindfold, hearing the downpour envelop his skyscraper filled village. He's done so much over the past three years for this village, and for that they worshipped him, _loved_ him. It was so different in this village than his previous one. He used to think he could get what he wanted by working hard and doing the right thing. But now, now he knew what it was to be a Shinobi, to be nothing but a weapon.

Gone was the former pathetic, happy-go-lucky, dobe that everyone once made fun of. In his place a powerful, vigilant, intellectual that was to be respected, feared if need be. But he didn't need to use fear, no, not in this village, _never_ in this village. Though the Amekage could only smile under his black mask (one that resembled his former Sensei's). He once loved Konoha – his past village – and he once wanted to protect it and everyone in it. But now, that dream was gone, well, maybe not gone, but _changed_. Now he wanted to protect everyone within _Amegakure_, and as for Konoha, he'd crush it if need be.

"Typhon-sama…" a man clad in a black, high-collared, cloak with red clouds painted randomly on it Shunshin-ed in front of the Amekage's desk in a kneeling bow, "… the Rokudaime Hokage, Danzou, has arrived with his represents and are requesting your immediate attention. They wish for you to sign a treaty with them. It seems they have become quite apprehensive about who our alliances are with, as you know Otogakure, Iwagakure, Kusagakure, and Takigakure have declared war on Konoha. With no one on their side and Suna and Kumo on ours, if we were to join the other villages, Konoha would without a doubt be destroyed. They believe you are going to side with Oto and as such have come here, hoping to make peace… "

"Are we?" the First asked his subordinate.

"Excuse me, sir?" the long haired brunette asked, moving his head up so he could see the back of his Amekage. He wasn't scared or anything, he just found the question a bit strange.

"Do you underestimate my abilities?" The Kage asked rhetorically, turning so he could face his underling, "I can easily feel the hate that's radiating off your body, so I'm asking you. Do you want me to side with Oto, so we can attack Konoha?"

The twenty-one year old hesitated for several seconds, thinking of the same village his Amekage was once from, "… No, Typhon-sama…"

"Rest at ease, Itachi-san-" the Nidaime commanded softly. "-we may one day attack, but for now you'll have to deal with them."

Itachi couldn't really tell if his Amekage was smiling or not – do to all the coverings that were on his face – but he was still reassured by his leader's words.

"Tell the rest of Akatsuki to meet up with me outside the room we'll be negotiating in." The Leader of Akatsuki ordered, knowing Itachi had nodded, "Oh, and you can take the rest of the day off, I hear your little brother has made quite a name for himself under the tainted wing of that Danzou. If he sees you we might _have_ to go to war."

The Amekage could read Itachi's energy like a book even though he did his best remaining stoic, the very mention of Danzou's name made the Uchiha livid, "Yes, Typhon-sama…" with that the Uchiha slaughterer left with a Shunshin.

Turning back to his office's window, the Amekage took one last blindfolded look over his fertile village as a flock of seagulls took off from one of the many skyscrapers that polluted his land. He'd waited so long for this day, the day the gears of time were finally going to be put in motion and all his plans would come to blossom.

---- _(Flashback)_

"_You owe me one Sasuke-teme." Naruto stated coldly as he trudged further into the village, a nearly unconscious Uchiha Sasuke lying on his back as he tried his best holding him up in a piggyback._

_All he got was a small groan of acknowledgment. Naruto's frown turned upside-down as he started to chuckle, happy that he'd been able to return his surrogate brother to the village he loved. It had been a long and tiring battle that seemed to awaken a hidden Kekkai Genkai _**(Bloodline Trait)**_ – to both of the ninja's surprise – within Naruto. It was that which turned the tide on the two's battle._

_It was all going Sasuke's way at first as his Sharingan took on its final form. Sasuke was able to read every move before Naruto even made it. But then Naruto's eyes, too, changed. His demonic red eyes morphed, the irises turning into a light purple, sliver mix, which colored his entire eyeball with multiple, highly defined, rings surrounding the pupil. The two didn't even notice it happen until Naruto all of a sudden started reading _Sasuke's _moves. It was at that moment Sasuke detected his eyes, knowing he'd have to go all out if he'd have any chance of winning._

_---- (Flashback within a Flashback)_

_The watered crashed and banged as the two's Chakras clashed against one another, sending shockwaves throughout the valley. One dark purple and tainted with vile Chakra, while the other was a unique blue every ordinary Shinobi had._

_Sasuke stood under Uchiha Madara's monumental statue, feeling the power course through him as the second level of his Curse Mark took over, giving him unspeakable powers. His hand-like wings stretched out from his back as they made their first appearance. The crackling of a thousand birds filled the valley as a Sasuke's left hand was covered with a white Chidori _**(Thousand Birds) **_that__flashed streams of black off its electrical body._

_On the other side of the gully stood Uzumaki Naruto, looking the calmest Sasuke had ever seen him. A whole in Naruto's orange jumpsuit right over his heart marked Sasuke's unfruitful attempt at killing him, the scar that once lay there now healed and gone. Over him was the colossal sculpture of the Shodai Hokage, one of the many Hokages Naruto looked up to. In his eyes, unbeknownst to the two, was the infamous Doujutsu; the Rin'negan _**(Transmigration Eye)**_. Naruto's perspective on the world had completely changed during their fight. _

_The moment Naruto awoke his Kekkai Genkai, the power radiated through him. And with that great rush of power came a flood of memories he thought he'd locked away. The beatings, the glares, the loneliness. All of it at once left him detached and isolated, but those feelings only lasted several seconds before he noticed Sasuke flying his way, the Chidori in his hand ready to kill._

_For some unknown reason, Naruto felt a strange power within him awaken yet again._

_Naruto's hands traveled up his body from his sides, this untold of energy flowing up as it made its way to his hands. Watching calmly as Sasuke aimed to ram his tainted Chidori covered hand into the Jinchuuriki's heart, Naruto propelled his hands out at Sasuke, screaming the name of this newfound Jutsu – he had no idea he knew – to the heavens, "__**SHINRA TENSEI**_** (Divine Judgment)**_!!!!!"_

_Sasuke was only several feet away when his Chidori dispersed, not able to withstand this invisible force that hit him. The unseen push didn't stop as it sent Sasuke flying back across the river, a large trench cutting through the surface of the water as he skimmed by it. He crashed into the legs of Madara's statue, creating a large explosion of dust and rocks. _

_Naruto slowly watched in horror as a long crack ran up the side of Madara's memorial from where Sasuke had crashed, all the way up to its head. Time seemed to slow for the boy as he observed the statue collapse on itself, crushing his surrogate brother underneath._

"_SASUKE!!!!!!"_

_---- (End Flashback within a Flashback)_

_Fortunately, for the both of them, Sasuke had been hit so hard he rolled off to the side, away from the crumbling statue as it fell. Though the hit was strong enough to knock the Uchiha out cold for awhile, he was lucky enough to avoid being gravely wounded if not dead._

_That's how it came to be, Naruto bringing Sasuke back to his village like he promised his friends he would._

"_Naruto!" the young Uzumaki heard to his left, noticing the two Chuunin – Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo – that frequently guarded the Gate when not helping the Fifth Hokage._

_Naruto was to tired to talk as he watched them run over, making sure he was alright. He was grateful the two could tell he was about to pass out and knew exactly what to do. Silently thanking them he slowly slid into a light sleep, falling into one of their chest as he fell forward._

_----_

_The next time Naruto awoke his eye were wrapped in bandages (because he was complaining that his eyes hurt in his sleep) and he way lying in a hospital bed – or he thought so from the way it smelled (for some reasons his senses also greatly increased after his bloodline awoke). Naruto then sensed his sensei, Kakashi, leaning against the door to the hall. _

_Kakashi walked up to the foot of the hospital bed, smiling proudly behind his mask, "You really did it, Naruto."_

_Naruto looked away bashfully blushing while rubbing the back of his head. What? Kakashi _never_ praised Naruto on _anything_. "Um, it was nothing, really!"_

_Kakashi's face turned stern, "Oh, so that fisted sized whole in your jacket was _nothing_!?"_

_Naruto flinched at Kakashi's voice, "Naruto, you can't defend Sasuke for what he's done. He's committed a crime, and he will pay for it, no matter what you say."_

"_But-"_

"_No 'buts'!!" Kakashi ordered, wondering why the boy had wrappings around his eyes._

"_O-Okay, Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said weakly._

_Kakashi let out a sigh, "I'm sorry I'm being so strict, the council has just been on _everyone's _ass."_

_Naruto laughed at his sensei's choice of words. "What have they been asking?"_

_Naruto noted Kakashi hesitated at first, "It seems the old geezers think you tried to kill Sasuke and are trying to find someone who will testify to that. It seems if they can find eleven people to testify, they have ruling as to what your punishment will be."_

"_Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted urgently, "Why would I be punished?"_

_Naruto couldn't see that Kakashi looked away sadly, "The council is aloud to judge what a criminal's punishment is, _unless_ the Hokage wishes to intervene – which she has for you –, but she can be overruled if a majority of the people_ _and/or ninja the council members have picked, wish that the convict be punished."_

"_But why am I even on trial?"_

"_The council can condemn any ninja or villager if it finds the person is a threat to the village…"_

"_How would I be a threa- oh yeah…" a long silence pasted over the two as Naruto remembered the Kyuubi that was sealed within him. But so what! He wasn't the Kyuubi! Naruto found he was becoming more raged than he ever felt before._

"_How will it go down?" the Uzumaki asked through gritted teeth._

_Kakashi let out another sigh, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, "The council is made up of clan heads, the daimyo, old ninja that have retired, and successful business men or women. The clan heads get to chose five ninja, the retirees and the business men or women will get to chose five because they're basically the same, while the daimyo gets to chose one. The eleven will then be asked, 'Should the council have the right to condemn the accused or not?' or another question close to that, and then we just wait for their opinions. If it falls into the council's favor, the three head-councilors – which will be the three sitting next to each other in front of you – will choose what your sentence will be."_

"_What about the Tsunade-nobaachan?"_

"_The Hokage, though she has nearly as much authority as it, is not part of the council."_

"_So she won't be there?"_

"_Don't worry, any ninja is allowed to view the trial, even the Hokage. All your friends will be there too." Kakashi smiled, trying to comfort his student. "Anyway, I got to go. The Icha Icha series has just released another book, and it has my name written _all_ over it!" Naruto found it weird that Kakashi was so giddy, much different then his usual laidback outlook._

"_Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called after his teacher as he exited the room._

_Only Kakashi's head bopped back in, "Yes?"_

"_Who's gonna' be the, um, judge I think it's called?"_

"_There isn't a judge, but a moderator."_

_Naruto audibly gulped, he might not have known what that was, but it sure sounded bad, "Um, and who's that going to be?"_

_Naruto heard Kakashi let out another sigh, this one the deepest so far, "Danzou of Ne _**(Root)**_…"_

_Naruto stared vacantly at the spot his sensei was formerly at, _'Who the fuck is that?!'

_----_

"_Do you know what you are being charged with?" the so called 'Danzou of Ne' proclaimed over the council. Danzou, with Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu at his sides, sat in-between the rest of the council – Naruto figured those three were the head-councilors. To the left of the three sat the Civilian Council, while on the other sat the Military Council. The entire room was a circular auditorium surrounding a chair where the condemned sat. All the council members were on the second level, while any ninja that wished to watch the trial could sit on the first level. So far the only ones on the first level were Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka, and several other Jounin that he recognized to be his so called 'friend's' senseis, strange, all those people were the only ones that came to visit him at the hospital._

"_Yeah, I'm being charged with something I didn't do!" Naruto spit out. He had planned to go into the trial calm and collected, but that shattered when he sensed none of his friends there. _

_I mean _shit_, their fucking senseis were here, so where the hell are they! What the hell could they be possibly be doing when there senseis weren't even around to give them something to do. _'Probably off sucking their precious 'Sasuke-kun's' hospitalized DICK.'. _Naruto soon stopped in thought, not getting where all this pent-up anger was coming from._

_Naruto's thoughts were soon cut short as Danzou repeated himself, "Boy! I will only say this one more time. _You_ are under trail, and it is _our _decision as to what your punishment will be!"_

"_Heh, yeah right, I know you can't do jack-shit if you don't have a majority rule by the people." Naruto could feel Danzou's brow furrow. Naruto decided on wearing a long black cloth instead of the bandages the hospital provided, much like the one he had his forehead protector attached to. He thought it'd be pretty bad if everyone saw his new eyes, he didn't know why, but they just seemed like they'd get him in trouble. So he came up with that blindfold thing, and if anyone asked, he'd just say his eyes got injured in the fight. That's what everyone at the hospital believed. And though he had the blindfold on, he could see fairly well. _

_Whatever happened to his eyes, they were like a combination of Sharingan and Byakugan. All he saw was black and blue. The blue being the persons Chakra, but that wasn't all. He could also see (damn what did Kakashi call it), oh yeah, their Tenketsu. He pretty much saw a different variation of what everyone else saw, and was slightly colorblind._

'Good job, Naruto.'_ Kakashi told Naruto mentally, happy his student had listened to him in the hospital._

"_That may be the deal, but I reassure you, it will all fall in our favor in the end." Danzou promised darkly, getting dirty looks from all the ninja a floor under him and several clan heads to his right. "Now let us begin!"_

_The first to go up was the Civilian half, and lets just say, all went down the tube for Naruto and ' two times his age' friends. All, I repeat, _ALL_ of the citizens that were picked said the head council should chose what the demon child's punishment should be, some didn't even let Danzou finish the question, and others even suggested forms of punishment._

_At this point Naruto and co. where getting a little worried as to what the others were going to say. One more yes for the council getting rule of the punishment, and it was a majority._

"_Who is your pick, Shikaku?" Danzou asked the Nara clan head._

"_We choose Nara Shikamaru." As the words left Shikaku's mouth, his son entered through one of the doors on the ground floor._

_Naruto smiled widely, happy that at least _one_ of his Genin friends was there. Noticing the grin, Shikamaru smiled too, trying to reassure Naruto. Though it soon faltered when he noticed the twenty Anbu lined in fives standing on either side of Naruto._

_Naruto could see the Tenketsus around Shikamaru's mouth move, saying, 'Hey Naruto.' but then he realized the roped blond was blindfolded._

_Naruto's 'Hey' – which would have completely shocked Shikamaru – was stopped when Danzou interrupted, "If you mind Nara, we'd like to continue."_

"_Tch…" Shikamaru snorted under his breath, annoyed the old man came between him and Naruto, "Yes, sir?"_

"_Who is it you deem fit in giving that 'boy's' judgment, the Hokage? Or the Council?"_

"_The Hokage." The lazy genius stated clearly, much to the relief of the ninja present._

_Danzou didn't seem irritated in the least, why should he? It was 1 to 5._

"_Next-"_

_  
Naruto didn't listen to the name given as he saw the Tenketsus around Shikamaru's hand go up, giving him a small thumbs-up._

_  
Realizing another clan head had given a name, Naruto turned to see who it was, well, as best as he could. All Naruto saw was the regular anatomy of Tenketsu, and an average flow of Chakra – with a small hue of purple like the one Sasuke had shown when full influenced by the Curse Mark –, but it was pretty much the same as everyone else's'. Though for some strange reason, Naruto got a really bizarre feeling that he'd seen him/her before. He also noticed some of the civilian council members were radiating with hate._

"_Who is it you deem fit in giv-"_

_The woman – he could safely identify as from the voice – didn't even let Danzou finish his sentence as she answered anxiously, almost like she didn't want to be there, "Hokage!"_

_Naruto's head followed her as she left, laughing on the inside at her total lack of respect for the entire council. He could clearly remember that voice, the second proctor of his Chuunin Exams; Mitarashi Anko._

"_Anyway…"_

_The next two candidates went fast, both Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba demanding the Hokage being the one to give judgment – much to the head-councilors' and civilian council's detestation. Naruto was very happy at his two friends appearances, giving him reassuring words from the way their mouth Tenketsu moved. The last of the clan heads was now up; Hyuuga Hiashi._

"_Danzou-san, I was originally going to nominate branch member, Hyuuga Neji, and I tell you, he would have favored the Hokage. But I decided against that, so I nominated myself." As Hiashi was making his way down, Tsunade and the other ninja sitting under the Council were starting to get scared for the blond Genin. Hiashi rarely did anything good, if any, so it was very slim the Jinchuuriki was getting out of this._

_Naruto came to realize Hiashi was Neji's uncle by the time the Hyuuga clan head was in front of the 'soon-to-be-teen'. Hopefully he wasn't as stuck-up and fate crazed as Neji when Naruto first met him._

"_I am a man that holds high standers. I believe that a person cannot do anything, if he does not have the right ancestry." Tsunade and the ninja next to her were getting more scared by the second. Well, Kurenai and Asuma seemed fine; he wasn't _their_ student after all. "But…" Hiashi sighed, rising some of the ninja's hope, "This boy has changed that. This boy proved to my nephew that hard work could prevail against _anything_ and because of that, I was able to gain the strength to tell Neji something very important. Unfortunately I cannot tell you what, but know because of that information I told Neji, I have reunited with my nephew, and I owe it all to this boy. Therefore, I vote for the Hokage!"_

_Hiashi stoically walked back to his seat after patting Naruto on the shoulder fatherly, completely shocking all present. Hiashi wanted to tell everyone his respect for the boy only grew when he heard Naruto had returned to the village with Uchiha Sasuke – said to be like a brother to the blond. Saving a brother, something Hiashi wasn't able to do._

_Danzou let out a low sigh, he had thought for sure Hiashi was going to rule in favor of them, but _no_. He had to make some long ass speech about the boy and his stupid power of making people turn over a new leaf. It didn't matter though, next was the daimyo, and boy was Danzou glad people invented a thing called 'bribery'. _

_Naruto didn't know where the daimyo sat until he started talking. He was perched behind the head-councilors and seemed to be waving a handheld fan as if he was hot, "Oh, my pick already?" The bone-skinny daimyo asked pleasantly with a sigh, "I guess I'll call upon…" all the ninja that felt attached in any way to the whiskered boy were at the edge of their seats, "… Danzou!" all the hope within those very same ninja sank. Not him. Anyone but him._

"_I vote in favor of the Council, which means it's 6 to 5, the Council wins." Danzou announced much to the pleasure of civilian council. "We will hold a short intervention while the head-councilors discuss what his sentence will be."_

_A couple minutes after the three left, mostly all the other council members left. Only Naruto, his Anbu guards, and his friends were left. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba came around to the 'Ninja Section' after their votes were said, wanting to see their friend's trial. Even Neji showed up when Hiashi started giving his speech._

"_This is total bullshit!" Kiba said loudly as he stood by Naruto's side. Naruto had his head down so his blond hair shadowed his wrapped eyes._

"_Quiet, Kiba-kun." Yuuhi Kurenai ordered his student, not really caring for the blond's predicament, she – along with Azuma – was dragged down here by Kakashi and Gai. "The council has made its decision, we have to just wait and see what the three elder's say."_

"_Damn it…" The Godaime Hokage muttered under her breath, she just felt so useless; she couldn't protect Nawaki or Dan from enemy ninja, and know she couldn't protect Naruto from their very own council! Feeling a strong hand on her left shoulder, Tsunade looked to see her old teammate Jiraiya who had a comforting smile._

"_Don't worry, no matter what the punishment, I'll be there to protect him, I promise."_

"_Thank you, Jiraiya." Tsunade's thanks soon ended as a large vain bulged on her forehead, feeling Jiraiya's hand as it now groped her butt, "Let go!"_

"_Of course." Jiraiya said pleasantly retracting his hand, knowing it would have been broken if he didn't._

_The only two that really confronted Naruto was Shikamaru and Neji. Shikamaru walked up to his left while Neji to his right, both kneeling when they got closer._

"_Sorry Lee, Tenten, Shino, and Hinata-sama aren't here." Neji started, getting no reaction from the younger Genin, "There all on a mission to Yama no Kuni _**(Bear Country)**_."_

"_Sasuke, as you know, is still hospitalized and Sakura and Ino are frequently visiting him. Ino's only visiting because, and I quote _'Like I'd let that forehead beat me in love!'_._

_The two got no response from the boy whatsoever._

"_We have come to a decision!" Danzou's voice rang throughout the auditorium, all the council members entering out of nowhere as they took their seats. Naruto's friends did the same._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, under the judgment of the three head-councilors, shall have his title stripped from him. You shall never be a ninja and are forbidden from any training of any kind. If caught, you will be executed." Danzou continued through the many complaints he was getting below him, even Kurenai and Asuma found that to harsh, "You are forbidden from talking to any rank of ninja, other then the Hokage – should you request a mission –, for you will be put under suspicion of getting hidden training. That is all, the council has spoken. Take him away!"_

_Naruto's head was down just like before, and before any of his friends could protest, the Anbu had already taken him out of the room._

_----  
_

_Naruto's blindfolded eyes scanned over Sasuke's body. He was sitting on a backless stool at the Uchiha's bedside. Just an hour ago he'd been told he could no longer be a ninja, and though he didn't show it, that infuriated him to no end. All because of _him_, their 'precious' Uchiha. He'd done everything to bring Sasuke back to the village. Did he get a thanks or a smile from_ any_ of them, _no_ he didn't. Not only did the council take away his ninja rank, but they said he couldn't _talk_ to any ranked ninja, which were pretty much _all_ his friends. Other then Teuchi and his daughter, he didn't have any citizen friends!!!_

_Naruto then contemplated on whether or no he should leave, he could see out of the corner of his eye out in the hall that his other teammate – Haruno Sakura – was making her way towards Sasuke's room. Fuck's wrong with her, it was like _two o'clock _in the morning, why wasn't she sleeping? Oh, right, because her _'Sasuke-kun'_ was lying right in front of him._

_Deciding to stay, Naruto heard the audible gasp as Sakura entered, dropping whatever she was holding._

_Naruto didn't even turn to her direction when she whispered his name, "Naruto…"_

_Naruto was about to say, "What?" as harshly as he could, still annoyed that she didn't even attend his trial, but then remembered the council's words. If he talked to her, he'd be executed, and it didn't help there was a camera hanging on the corner of the room._

_Sakura started to get annoyed at his quietness. First he puts Sasuke-kun in a coma and now he won't talk to her, who does he think he is! "Naruto." She repeated, "Naruto!"_

_He continued to look at Sasuke through his blindfold, completely ignoring the pink haired girl. Marching over the flower she'd brought for Sasuke, that she moments ago dropped, Sakura glared at the boy. "Answer me damn it!"_

SLAP

_Naruto's face was now facing away from Sakura, a large red imprint of a manicured hand was on his left cheek._

"_First you bring Sasuke-kun back nearly dead, and now you won't even answer me when I'm talking to you!!" Sakura started. Naruto could feel the immense hatred that was rolling off her small body. "I _hate_ you, I wish you were _dead_! You, you _MONSTER_!!!!"_

_A lingering chill ran through Naruto's entire body, the haunting memories of how the villagers used to torture him when he was younger creeping its why into his head._

"Go die, you filthy demon!!"

"Why does such a horrible thing like you even exist?"

"Let's just kill it so we don't have to look at that ugly face anymore."

"No! Killing it would be too easy on a demon like him; I got a better idea…"

_Naruto slowly awoke from his daydreaming, still hearing the echo of his younger self's terrifying screams of pain. Naruto abruptly stood up from his stool, slightly scaring the Haruno as to what he'd do. All the ex-ninja did was walk past her, shutting the hospital door silently as to not wake other patients._

_Looking from the door to the bedridden Uchiha, Sakura noticed Sasuke was wide awake, staring at the ceiling wordlessly, "Sasuke-ku-"_

"_-You're an idiot." He cut her off, thinking of his blond teammate, _'Naruto…'

_----_

_Naruto slowly walked through a deserted street within Konoha, all the villagers were likely asleep or going there because all the lights to homes or stores were turned off. Slowly Naruto brought his hand up through his hair, feeling a burning sensation within his head. It'd been there ever since he awaked his 'Yet-to-be-named' bloodline limit at the Valley of the End. It was like an itching that scratched at the back of his head, he didn't tell the nurses or doctors – like they would have listened – because for some strange reason whenever he read something (He learned brail) or learned a new bit of information (Like with Kakashi) it receded. Though lately it's been acting up, mostly because the only thing new he learned was him not being a ninja, and that wasn't a 'need-to-know' thing in his opinion._

_Noticing – to his luck – the biggest ninja library in Konoha a couple stores away, Naruto decided to make a detour from his trip home. Naruto would never have thought he'd be at a library in his free time, but then again, he never thought he'd be striped of his ninja rank. Breaking in – it was closed – was pretty easy to do with his skills, just using the vents on the roof as a way to get in. Flicking on a light switch near the front doors, rows of lights turned on, revealing bookshelf after bookshelf of knowledge._

_Slowly untying his blindfold, a large smile spread across his face, "…let's begin!"_

_---- _

_During Naruto's nightly readings at the library, the Uzumaki learned several very important things:_

_First, it turns out the Kage Bunshin has more than one use, it allows the user to gain any knowledge that clone learns. Though it says it's dangerous to use more than fifty cause by then the ninja will be out of Chakra and die. Luckily for Naruto, he had a large supply of Chakra, and could even go into the hundreds with the Tajuu Kage Bunshin technique. Another hazardous fact is that the more the clone learns or the more clones there are, it will all come back to the user in a large migraine, ranging from a small headache to a eternal coma. But for some reason, whenever Naruto used his Tajuu Kage Bunshin or Kage Bunshin and the knowledge all came back to him, instead of a headache the longing desire within Naruto's head would fade. His brain felt peaceful and serene, giving him feelings he never knew he had._

_Second, he found out the Kage Bunshin could be used for physical training as well, though nothing he read told him that. He figured it out when one of his clones was doing a hundred pull-ups after he'd read everything he was assigned. When that clone dispersed, he could feel the slight tiredness and soreness that came with the pull-ups. Now when Naruto creates his clones and assigns them to reading, after they finished all their stuff, there to start light work outs. What? He couldn't really tell them to go wild. They were in a library and he didn't want to fall in a coma because of fatigue._

_Last, he learned the Doujutsu he had was called the Rin'negan, and the only other person that had it was the first ninja; the Rikudou Sennin _**(Six Realms Sage)**_. Oddly, the moment her learned that fact visions flashed through his mind, like he'd just awakened the Rin'negan. He had practically memorized everything within the library by the time he fully awoke the Rin'negan, and now he knew what he had to do to reach the Rin'negan's highest peak._

_That's what brings us to Naruto's position in front of the Hokage's Memorial, the heavy downpour high in the sky casting a deep shadow over the entire village._

'Forgive me, Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama, please forgive me.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he grabbed the shovel wedged into the ground next to him. Raising it to his side as a loud clap of thunder flashed, Naruto drove the shovel into the soil over the Shodai's grave._

_----_

_Tsunade looked out her window from her chaired position behind her desk. Naruto's banishment as a ninja two months ago hit some people really hard. Especially because none of them had seen him since they were forbidden to, other then the Kage, but she just didn't have the time no matter how much she wished she did._

_Shikamaru seemed lazier than ever, missing some of the missions he was assigned, not going to his team trainings, and just staying at his family compound all day. Even his dad Shikaku seemed a bit lazier, though he still got all his work done._

_Chouji now ate at Ichiraku's daily, along with Shikamaru whenever he stopped hibernating at his house._

_Ino and Shino didn't really seem fazed by the boy's exile._

_Kurenai wasn't really fazed either, but she did feel sad for the boy every once and awhile._

_Asuma was actually seen less with a cigarette in his mouth. If you asked he would have just told you it was because Kurenai told him to quit. But deep down it was really because Asuma used to take care of the kid when he was around two and the brat would always tell the Jounin_ "Smoking was bad"_. It wasn't until now did he start listening, well, he'd have one ever so often._

_Kiba and Hinata seemed really down. Kiba started gaining respect for the boy after he was defeated in the Chuunin Exams and it only grew when he learned he was successful in brining Sasuke back to the village. Hinata was more crushed than her dog-like teammate, barely ever leaving her room even when Hiashi said it was bad to continue like that._

_Neji still held his cold demeanor on the outside, but everyone knew he was hurt deep down, wishing he could have done something to help the blond._

_Lee and Gai could been seen working extra hard on all kinds of things, big or small. Even Tenten was working harder than she usually did._

_The three that took it the hardest though, was Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Kakashi could be seen reading his book upside-down at times, showing he was clearly thinking about something else. Sakura felt dejected, she wished she could have taken back everything she said to him at the hospital. Sasuke, not surprisingly, was only charged with a couple D-rank missions without pay as punishment. He seemed the most miserable, he would never admit it, but Naruto really was like a brother._

_Tsunade let out a sigh, thinking of her little Naruto. She had practically finished all her work for once, and was about to leave when Shizune came barging into her office._

"_T-Tsunade-sama!" Shizune panicked taking in breath after breath of air._

"_Shizune calm down! Now what hap-"_

"_NARUTO'S DIED TSUNADE-SAMA!!"_

_----_

_Tsunade looked out her window, letting out another sigh as a scenario just like the one yesterday happened. She was in her Hokage chair, looking deadly pale out her window. Yesterday Naruto was found dead in his house; cause of death, kunai to the heart. It was later revealed by morticians that it was suicide._

_They were going to have his name embroidered in the MIA stone, but the councilmen interfered, saying the boy was not a ninja and could not be put on the stone. His funeral was small, most of his other friends being on missions. Everyone was now three if not four times worse than they were when he was only stripped of his title. Even mission success rates were dropping do to the lack of his never give-up attitude._

_Rummaging though one of her many drawers in her desk, Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake, immediately poring it into a saucer. Tsunade slowly raised it to her lips, but dropped it when she felt a familiar spike of Chakra out in the distance. Jumping from her chair, Tsunade ran as fast as her high heels could take her._

_----_

_Entering a large meadow within the dense forest that surrounded it, Tsunade noticed a boy with his back to her, standing underneath what looked to be the largest and oldest tree within Konoha. This person was wearing a black high-collared cloak with numerous red clouds imprinted in it. The thing that drew Tsunade's attention the most was the spiky blond hair on the boy's head._

_Though the Hokage was several yards away, she put her hand out, trying to reach him as she walked forward. Her shocked walk was halted as she was wrapped in what looked like wood – which protruded from the ground – from head to toe in the blink of an eye. Her eyes widened in shock and terror as she realized this was her grandfather's Kekkai Genkai; Mokuton _**(Wood Release)**_. She struggled against the restraints, but it was to no avail. This wood was filled with Chakra and trying to bend it was like trying to bend diamond._

_Tsunade grunted, giving it one last ditch effort at escaping, it didn't work. She looked to the boy, "Who are you?!"_

"_Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already Tsunade-nobaachan." The cloak wearing blond said coldly, turning to face her. Tsunade could see a mask that resembled Kakashi's hid Naruto's mouth, tied around his head was a black cloth that was as long as the one holding his Konoha forehead protector. At first she felt relieved and thankful that he was still alive, but she then gasped, noticing the long slash that ran through the leaf symbol._

_Her current dilemma then came back to her, "What do you think your doing Naruto!!" she yelled at the boy._

"_Forgive me, Tsunade-nobaachan…" Naruto told Tsunade sadly, untying his blindfold, "…Forgive me…"_

_The Fifth wasn't even able to let out a gasp at her surrogate son's eyes as a strong unknown force pulled her toward Naruto, completely shattering the wood wrapped around at the pressure. She couldn't even move under the gravitational force pulling her as she saw the long, sharp, piece of black metal that Naruto pulled from his sleeve._

_Naruto stabbed the metal into Tsunade's stomach, stopping her forward motion in the air as she chocked out blood. Tsunade's entire stomach felt as if it was on fire, more so than just a simple stab wound, it was like that metal weapon was burning her insides._

_Laying the dying Kage onto the grass Naruto slowly slid his weapon out of her bleeding stomach; the blood covered metal dissolving into the air as if it didn't exist._

"_It's funny Tsunade-hime." Naruto told her as she looked at him with cloudy eyes, "I'm glad that the council forbids me from being a ninja or talking to my friends. Because of that, I was able to come up with this ingenious plan, not being hindered by my friends' nonsense or useless missions. This nifty plan of mine – sorry, I can't help but toot my own horn, in my opinion I outdid even myself – started the day I was exiled as a ninja. All I'm going to tell you, though, is that body they found at my house was actually a lowly academy student I killed, kunai to the heart remember? Though the only really hard part was making an invisible seal that transformed his features to mine, _permanently_, even got the fact cerulean eyes that I used to have!" Naruto had learned a couple days after usage that his Rin'negan was eternally activated, his old sea blue eyes gone forever._

_A lone tear cascaded down her already pale skin, how did Naruto turn out like this?_

"_Don't fret, Tsunade-hime." Naruto persuaded, "You shall be with me and your grandfather and granduncle for a lifetime as one of my bodies. Now let this one last act of kindness bring you joy when you're at God's golden gates."_

_Tsunade didn't know what he was talking about with the whole _'one of my bodies'_ but why would she care, she was dying. And though she didn't show it, Tsunade was shocked that Naruto had bent further down, capturing her lips through his mask. It was kind and sweet, and the very last one Tsunade would ever have as she slowly slid her eyes shut, letting her life slip away with Naruto's warmth._

"_How sweet." A voice up in the trees over Naruto's head called, doing little to startle the greatest bijou holder. Why should he, Naruto was expect him. "She was like a mother to you, was she not? Or maybe no? Something more?"_

"_Shut-up…" Naruto growled turning to face the large tree as he stood back up, "Come out, Madara."_

_A blur of black fell from the tree branches. Madara landed gracefully, his orange swirl looking mask – that Naruto would later complement for its orange-ness – held securely in his left hand. His face was the same as it was seventy years ago, (well, there was no point in counting, seeing Madara didn't age any) just shorter black hair. _

"_My oh my, that Rin'negan of yours sure is something. Sensing me is some feat." Madara smiled happily._

"_You two can come out as well." Naruto ordered, getting a curious look from Madara. Hearing some bushes rustle, Madara looked behind Naruto, nearly dropping his mask. There standing several yards away was Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama, wait, no. There was something different about them. "Don't worry yourself Madara, those two are mindless, they're part of me now." Naruto's finger pulled down the mask he had covering his entire nose and down, so it hung loosely around his neck. Multiple piercings, made with the same material as his spike weapons, cover his face._

_Three small stub-like piercings ran vertically down either side of his nose. Six looped ones were cascading around the outer rim of each ear, while a longer bar-like piercing ran perpendicularly through them. Under each side of his bottom lip two small triangle shaped piercings hung._

_Looking back to the First and Second, and now that they were several feet away, he could see they were wearing the same attire as Naruto. Konoha headband protector with a slash through it – though the Nidaime still had his crown-like headband. Every accessory of Akatsuki was on them, the cloak with red clouds, painted and manicured nails, the bamboo hat, and even the _'Zero'_ kanji ring that he'd given to Naruto was on their right thumbs (seems the kid made duplicates). Though the only thing Madara found unique about them were the many piercings._

_The Shodai had a big upside-down 'U' in stub piercings starting from the top of his nose to bending down either side of his cheeks. Three, two inch long, stick like piercings ran through both his ears horizontally._

_The Nidaime had a small bar piercing running diagonally through his nose. On either side of his cheeks running down vertically were two stub piercings, while two were horizontally placed on his chin._

"_Don't get any ideas, these aren't really piercings." Naruto stated a bit annoyed, "Having the Rin'negan gives me perfect control over my Chakra _and_ the Kyuubi's, even though it's said to be impossible to do so. These piercing looking things are made of Kyuubi's Chakra, and I use these to my transfer thoughts and parts of my soul to the other bodies. It's like I'm more than one person at a time, I have control over what any of them do. I can see what they see, feel what they feel. They can even talk when-"_

_The moment Naruto stopped talking, Tobirama started. "-I want them to."_

"_Mind going into more detail?" Madara asked. He never met the Rikudou Sennin when he was alive, so he didn't know much about the Rin'negan._

"_Sure, it's going to take a little while putting all the piercings in Tsunade's body." Naruto said, untying the sash around her waist as he pulled off her clothes, beginning her surgery. "There are six bodies in total that the Rin'negan user can control. The people chosen can use whatever technique or Kekkai Genkai they had before they died, which is why Shodai-sama was able to use his Mokuton."_

_Madara whistled in astonishment._

"_But that's not all; these different bodies gain abilities when I 'resurrect' them. The Shodai is the Jigokudou _**(Hell Realm)**_. The Nidaime is the Ningendou _**(Human Realm)**_. And Tsunade-hime shall be the Gakidou _**(Hungry Ghost Realm)**_. Now, to tell you their abilities. Ningendou specializes in Taijutsu, which was the Tobirama-sama's weak attribute, the strongest being Ninjutsu. So it's quite clear as to why I did that, seeing he still has all his abilities from when he was alive. Tsunade-hime is like a reverse scenario of that, she sucked at Ninjutsu, but was great at Taijutsu so I made her the Gakidou; it allows her to seal away any Chakra or element based attack. Basically, she invulnerable when it comes to Ninjutsu. Then we have Shodai-sama. Jigokudou has the power to resurrect the dead by calling forth a spectral Enma head. This Enma can ingest the deceased and return them to life, free of injury. So as long as any of my other bodies die – even me – I can transfer to the Shodai and use his skill to resurrect them. But if he dies I'll just have to find a new body to take his place."_

"_Can _you_ use the other's techniques?" Madara asked, wondering if the boy could now use Mokuton._

"_No, only the Shodai."_

"_Hmm, I see, so where are the other three bodies?"_

"_I am the Tendou _**(Deva Realm)**_. I can bend gravitational mass, which means I can repulse things or draw them to me, but the downfall is it has a ten second interval before its recharged. The other two bodies we'll have to make a short stop for, they're buried next to each other like the First and Second."_

"_And where's this stop?"_

_Naruto finished Tsunade's surgery, giving her an Akatsuki cloak as clothing wear. She had two stub piercings running vertically in the middle of her nose. Two, cone shaped, ones pointing out of her cheeks. A long thin piercing ran though both sides of her ears like the ones the Shodai had through his ears, just one instead of three. and hanging from her bottom lip was a row of sharp looking piercings that resembled teeth. Many more piercings lined the woman's entire body, and Madara wondered if that was the same for the other two Hokages, but there was just too many to count._

"_Kirigakure no Sato…" Naruto answered slowly, helping Tsunade with her Akatsuki cloak as she tried to get it on._

_Madara smiled as Naruto clapped his hands together, the three ex-Kages poofing into smoke as if they were Kage Bunshin, "How nostalgic!"_

_----_

_The village of Amegakure no Sato was one of – if not – the smallest and poorest villages the Shinobi world had come to see. Its citizens were mostly thugs working for hire, while those that still clung to humanity barely had any money to pay for a single meal a day. Many lived on the streets, and very few were rich enough to last a week on good living before becoming poor themselves. It didn't help that they had a tyrannical overlord that wanted nothing but money and power. It was a dying land, and within a year or two, it'd be nothing more than a hollow wasteland of tall buildings. Even a powerful being like Sanshouuo no Hanzou _**(Hanzou the Salamander)**_ – who so happened to be the same totalitarian we were just talking about – could not save his people. Multiple civil wars were breaking out and if anyone stepped into Ame no Kuni _**(Rain Country) **_they would be thrown into a war zone of endless combat. Even the neighboring nations had to build blockades so that no one went in or out of the country._

KABOOOMMM

"_FUCK!!" Amitora Shinryou – an ordinary soldier in the rebellion – screamed over the loud crashing of Jutsus combating against one another, the middle of Amegakure was a complete war zone._

_The rail fell like hail, making the ground all the ninja were fighting on like water as it became muddy. The rebellion decided to congregate all its forces and try one last ditch effort in attacking Hanzou's palace. They so far were half way in the city of Amegakure, couple more miles and they'd reach Hanzou. Unfortunately, nearly half of their military was either injured or dead and their remaining forces were wearing thin._

_Shinryou turned to one of his allies, whipping the rain and mud from his face, "HANZOU'S FORCES AREN'T BUDGING, WHAT THE FUCK DO WE DO?!?!"_

_Another solider next to him kicked an Ame-nin un the gut before slicing his neck. "PRAY TO GOD!!!" He screamed back, scarcely dodging an incoming attack from an enemy ninja._

"_You rang?" asked a small voice, sounding quite feminine. The two could barely hear what this new person said, but turned to see who it was nonetheless. All they saw was a flash of white, the heavy rain clearly like it was never there, and all ninja serving under Hanzou froze to the bone. Any ninja that were once fighting turned to see this new competitor._

_At first glance many thought it was a girl, but then they realized it was a boy (to some of the Shinobis' disappointment). The boy looked to be no older than a fifteen year old. He was wearing a high-collared cloak with numerous red clouds on it and normal blue ninja sandals. Another misleading thing dealing with his sexuality was the purple colored, manicured, nails on his hands and feet. He was a brunette and let two long bangs fall down either side of his face while the rest was tied in a bun at the back of his head. Some found it weird he had a Konoha headband protector with a slash through it. It wasn't strange that he was a missing-nin – most of the ninja in rebellion were nuke-nin, but they were _Ame_ nuke-nin – it was the leaf symbol that they didn't get. Why would a Konoha nuke-nin be caught up in this war? Though the strangest thing about the boy's appearance was the abundant amount of piercings on his face._

_There was one stub piercing at the top of his nose while three other stubs stuck vertically out of either side of his cheeks. Two other ones were on the left and right sides of his neck._

"_What is your name son?" a man the kid perceived as the commander asked. The ninja then realized it started to snow._

"_I have several names; Chikushoudou _**(Animal Realm)**_, Haku, but you can call my Typhon…" Typhon answered, it was then that the commander noticed the boy's eyes._

"_Those eyes are, are they-"_

"_-The Rin'negan? Yes, they are." Typhon heard multiple gasps throughout the grouped ninja._

"_Please…" the commander fell to his knees with a splash as he hit the muddy water, bowing to fifteen year old, "we have few men to spar and our numbers dwindling. I beg you, descendent of the Rikudou Sennin, kill Hanzou and end our suffering. Please, Typhon-sama!!"_

_Looking around, Haku noticed all the other ninja were now bowing, "Do not worry, that was my first intention to begin with."_

_Chikushoudou clamped his hands together as a large explosion of smoke under him took over the vicinity. When clear, Typhon was now standing on a large bird with a contorted beak that looked like it could smash through nearly anything. Two large pike like piercings were imbedded in its neck and the Rin'negan was clearly present in its eyes._

_With a flap of its wings, the bird was airborne, heading straight for Hanzou's Palace as the ninja below cheered on._

"_Hanzou is not to be underestimated." A voice behind Typhon told him. "He was capable of defeating the three Sannin when they were in their prime. I've only been training you for three months now, are you sure you won't need my help?"_

"_Why do you think I'm not using my original body? I may have decreased the time interval it took to recharge my powers by two seconds, but it still isn't strong enough, all around, to kill Hanzou." Naruto told his sensei, Uchiha Madara, "Haku was low Chuunin level when he died and because of your training he's nearly as strong as a Jounin." Madara was about to cut in but Naruto continued, "I also have numerous advantages, like having Shuradou _**(Asura Realm)**_ hide and watch the fight so I can see it from all angles. And if things get too hectic I'll just have Zabuza enter the fight, he is near Sannin-level now thanks to your training."_

"_I thank you for the appraisal, but that still might not be enough." Madara said, actually worried for the boy's safety, "When this is over you will finally have grabbed the title of 'Leader of Akatsuki', but you're still a son to me. Your brother and I will be watching as well, so if you're in trouble, just ask."_

_Typhon felt a strong hand on his shoulder, "Relax, I can easily use the three Hokages if need be…"_

_Madara didn't say anything as he gave Typhoon's back a sad look. Putting his orange spiral mask back on, the strongest Uchiha ever teleported off the bird._

_Typhon sighed, thinking of his surrogate father. A couple days into his training under the Sharingan wielder, Madara had adopted him as a son. Naruto didn't get what Madara got out of all this. He was an all-powerful everlasting human who just watched life roll by. Naruto learned of his dad's boring life during their training._

_It turned out Madara had gotten tired of his casual life of rooming the world, learning life's mysteries with his son Zetsu (Naruto's 'brother'). Zetsu wasn't _really_ his son, but Madara did plant him, literally. Zetsu was a seventy year old carnivorous _plant that looked like a human and was_ as ageless as Madara, just nowhere near as powerful._

_Anyway, Madara had gotten bored of his life, so he decided to start an organization called 'Akatsuki', which was made wholly of S-class nuke-nin. Though during the years one of them quit because his plan of stealing the eyes of another Uchiha within the organization went unfruitful. Madara just found another member, letting the ex-member – known as Orochimaru – live for the time being. He then had them pair up in twos and told them they would all finally join up when he found a person to lead them. It'd been ten years since he started his search, and it's been nearly fourth months since he found that one person, Naruto. Though the members didn't know Madara found a leader, Naruto wasn't to become it until he killed a Kage and took over the village. Amegakure happened to be the village chosen._

_When Naruto asked why Madara was doing all this, he simply stated he was bored with life and wanted to see what a man with the power of eight S-class and one SSS-class – that was Madara – nuke-nin under his control would do. Naruto had no objections to that._

_Bringing his daydreaming to a halt, Typhon noticed his bird summoning was slowly circling Hanzou's Fortress. "Go…" Naruto ordered his bird silently, concentrating Chakra to his feat as the aerial animal folded its wings in, plummeting to the earth at a high velocity._

_A great explosion rocked Ame as Naruto's summoning crashed through Hanzou's Citadel._

_----_

_The territory around Hanzou's Palace was plain carnage, houses and large towers the size of skyscrapers were destroyed, large pieces of the ground and trees were uprooted and thrown about, and the mass downpour had once again started up._

_The members of the rebellion had made it all the way to the outskirts of Hanzou's Stronghold before total war broke out again (it seemed Hanzou believed the forces he sent to the middle of the village were going to be enough in cleaning the rebels up, sadly he didn't plan for a descendent of the Rikudou Sennin to show up). The battle had lasted a good hour and there were very few rebels that were left uninjured (the two armies had once fought side-by-side, even the higher ranked ninja tried to kill the least they could)._

_The fierce fight within Hanzou's Palace could even be heard outside. Though none even went near it, knowing they'd most likely die if they did. The fighting had slowly stopped when the noises within the palace ceased, all hoping the unofficially announced leader of the rebellion came out the victor. Even Hanzou's men wanted the kid to win, the Salamander was an awful leader, and barely paid his ninja the money they needed for their family's survival._

_The only reason his personal ninja didn't rebel was because no one was strong enough to kill the man, and even if _everyone_ rebelled and found a way to kill him, no one was even good enough to be a Kage. _Every_ ninja within Ame was a missing-nin (why do you think they all had slashes through their forehead protectors); they didn't know how to run a village._

_Hearing the loud creaking made by the large doors at the main entrance of Hanzou's Fortress, all eyes turned there, and all fighting stopped as the rain out of nowhere ceased. Some families that had their homes destroyed in the fight were trying to push their way through the wreckage so they could see who had won._

_Standing at the entrance was none other then Typhon, descendent to the Rikudou Sennin. His upper body was bare, the cloak he was wearing probably obliterated in the two's fight, and multiple wholes ranging from small to big littered his black ninja pants. Many ninja that had seen him before wondered just how many piercings the boy had as an uncountable amount of them covered his dirty and bruised body. Some women even blushed when they noticed how defined the young man was under all the piercings and bloody cuts he had. His hair bun was gone so his black locks fell unruly over his sweaty back, and blood leaked out of the left side of his lips._

_None could make out the gleaming metal item the boy had thrown until it landed in the dirt in front of the commander the boy had confronted before. All that were close could see that it was Hanzou's breath-amplifier/helmet headband thing._

_Walking until he was in front of the blood-spattered boy, the commander slowly kneeled like he did before. Following suit, every ninja and citizen slowly kneeled down, bowing to Typhon._

_Looking up from his bowed position in front of Typhon, the commander asked, "What are your orders… Amekage-sama?"_

---- _(End Flashback)_

**Author's Notes: There's your prologue, even though it's as big as a regular chapter. I couldn't really put more detail into people's feeling 'cause if I did then I would have gone to two chapters (which I didn't want). But don't worry; there will be more feelings later on. Oh, and I'm sorry I couldn't show the Haku body vs. Hanzou fight, again it wouldn't have fit. Hopefully I can put it in a flashback later down the road. Also, for a look at Deva Realm Naruto's looks go to my profile for a link.**

**The flashback will not continue into the next chapter, I can assure you anti-flashback people. Anyway, please review, I want to see what you think and goodbye till next time. :)**

**Ninjutsu Definitions**

**Shunshin no Jutsu **_**(Body Flicker Technique)**_**; D-Rank: Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.**

**Chidori **_**(Thousand Birds)**_**; A-Rank: After concentrating all the chakra into the arm, Kakashi and Sasuke use their quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with the extended forearm. Because their opponent can easily counter the attack, it requires a Sharingan user to make the technique worthwhile. The Sharingan will allow them to predict any moves their opponent decides to make and send their strike home into the target. Due to the high speed, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping which gave the technique its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, the technique can only be used so many times during the day.**

**Shinra Tensei **_**(Divine Judgment)**_**; S-Rank: Shinra Tensei is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm, Naruto. This ability allows Naruto to manipulate external objects through an invisible force that emanates from the center of his body. This force allows Deva to repel objects or elemental Ninjutsu and deflect any attacks that are launched against him. The force requires a large interval to recharge because Naruto has not fully mastered it. Eight seconds is the lowest that he has gotten it so far.**


	2. Rightful Acceptance

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author' Note: As you all know I said I wasn't going to be working on this story I have out. But sadly, I just can't do that. This idea is just so fun for me. Does that mean I'm going to stop writing my other story? HELL NO!! I love **_**The Perfect Jinchuuriki Vessel**_** just like this one. Working on one story alone is just too damn hard. So now I'm going to be working on two, so I can let my cramped mind expand. They are, obviously this one, and **_**The Perfect Jinchuuriki Vessel.**_** If your mad that it will be longer for a certain story to be updated because of the other story, all I'm gonna tell ya is to suck it up. Working on one story alone is just killer, why do you think I put the two prologues of this and the bleach story out? (The bleach one I'll work on later, once I'm finished with one of these) So I hope your behind my idea, and if your not, oh well.**

**Oh, and I think I forgot to mention this last chapter, but this is obviously AU and Akatsuki has not yet revealed themselves to the world (though I think I said that within the chapter somewhere). Even Jiraiya doesn't know of their existence.**

**I've decided to only make this an AnkoNaruSaku fic, but do not fret. Konan and Naruto will have a "Friends with Benefits" thing going, though I'll never go into detail. And if you don't know what that means, ask your parents .**

**As for personal matters, nothing new; Summer Break is somehow nearly over even though it's felt like two weeks. But who am I to complain, some people go yearly. God I'm so glad I'm not in a school like that.**

**Anyway, replied reviews and then the story:**

**1C3xXxC01DxXx10V3: (nice name), thank you. Though, I was just wondering what you meant by **_**"I'm surprised no one else thought of it before"**_**. The idea of Naruto having the Rin'negan has been done before… if you could clarify that'd be super :D.**

**keyblade-03: thank you :D and I want to tell you, but my Author instinct is denying me, so sadly, I can tell you **_**nothing**_** XD.**

**Xtremo3000: thank you and I intend to :D.**

**JinniaFlyer450: I couldn't believe it myself after I reread it and I was the one that wrote it!! Thank you and I hope you enjoy. **

**oxygen deprived: oh I know that, but it's AU. Also, it goes into more detail as to why they're like that in this chapter, so don't worry. Though didn't I put because they were missing-nin in the previous chapter? Anyway, thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy more XD.**

**MastermindZangetsu99: thank you and I just did XD.**

**Rin'negan Naruto: thank you, I will :D.**

**alone shadow dream: thank you :D.**

**dbtiger63: thank you and your welcome, I intend too XD.**

**Selias: I'm glad, and thank you for the correction, I'll be sure to put that from now on XD.**

**KCWolfman: I try my best, thank you :D. Well hey can you blame me, it is my favorite pairing, be happy I added Anko, I usually don't have Naruto with more than one girl *.***

**Soulhope: The Wolf: thank you and at first I didn't really get what you were talking about, but after seen Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Favorite movie of all time!!!) I just have to say. I TOTALLY AGREE!! :3**

**husen: I only made those two part of his collection of bodies because of their abilities. As for the seventh body, I didn't really get what that Pein was about. I got he was the realm of life/death, but how could I use that without making him like a God, just going around giving back life our taking it away, where's the action in that? Anyway, maybe I'll find a way to put that in, but don't get your hopes up. Thank you and I hope you enjoy :3**

**Dragon Soul Weaver: Thank you, I will, and I plan on it. :D**

**Iamalex117: thank you and I hope you enjoy :D**

**aNimeINvasion93: Thanks, and I try :3**

**Crypton89: Well thank you very much :3. As for the Sakura problem, haha, don't worry, I got some stuff planned for her. I hate the stories that make Sakura do a lot of shit to Naruto and then make him forgive her after several dramatic meetings, I simply can't read them. In my view, I was actually very lenient to Naruto when it came to Sakura being mean. I've read some stories where she beats the crap out of him (both physically and mentally), yet he forgives her within one or two confrontations. Hell, I loathed Sakura most of the Naruto series until I saw her change in attitude towards Naruto in canon (yet I believe she shouldn't even have a chance with him until she does something deserving of his forgiveness, which she hasn't, in canon). Just stick with it and you'll be pleased :D. **Spoiler Warning**: Besides he'll have Konan and Anko for most of the story.**

**GodricGryff: Thanks. Naruto's personality hasn't changed that much, he's just a lot more serious and isn't goofy. He'll still joke and make you feel good inside :). No need to ask for forgiveness, you could have called me names and told me my story is the worst, I still would not have cared. I usually update whenever, I don't give myself a set goal to finish a chapter; life's too troublesome to do so. :3**

**T-MAN: thank you, and the only reason I'm doing Anko is because I found a way to add her. :D**

**Cazu: Thanks, and as for Anko, she's going to be a bit OOC so I could fit her the way I want her to be.**

**lia no demon: THANK YOU :3**

**lindon3: thank you :D**

**pax-draconix: thank you, and as I told Crypton89, I thought I was pretty lenient. Sorry, but I did say there would be character deaths in the summary, did I not?**

**shadan: won't reveal anything. It's true that there are only five **_**real**_** Kages, but other villages have given their leader the name of Kage. For example; Hoshigakure no Sato **_(Hidden Star Village)_** calls their leader the Hoshikage. Another is Orochimaru and how he calls himself the Otokage. So, I just made the other villages do the same. Just because they call them a Kage, doesn't mean they are. That will actually be brought up in this chapter. Anyway, thank you for the review :d**

**From now on, if you want me to reply to your review, you will have to give three or more details as to why you liked, disliked, want something to change, want something to stay the same, or anything else like that. There's just to many people reviewing and even though it doesn't take away from the story's length, it gets annoy reviewing to everyone. So, you want my reply, follow the instruction above.**

**Now, on with the story!!!**

**----**

**Chapter 2: Rightful Acceptance**

"Leader-sama… Leader-sama!!"

Shaking his head, the Nidaime Amekage knocked himself out of his daydream. Typhon was now standing in front of the Negotiation Room (much to his surprise), with all the members of Akatsuki – minus Itachi and Tobi – his father in disguise.

"Gomen _**(Sorry)**_, I was lost in thought." Naruto apologized, giving a covered smile to Konan as she held her hand on his shoulder.

Keeping her emotionless look, she nodded. "It's fine; just know that that is not wise. Someone of your stature could be assassinated if you're not wary of your surroundings."

The face hidden Kage chuckled, "Someone of _my_ stature doesn't need to worry about assassins, especially with subordinates like them." Naruto motioned to the rest of Akatsuki behind him. "I'm more likely to be killed by one of them, then by some assassin."

"Yeah, were all plotting against you, hmm…" Deidara droned sarcastically.

Konan gave the blond Akatsuki member a glare before turning back to her Leader's self-satisfied smile – from what she could see under the mask, "told ya'."

"Can we just go in already?" Konan asked irritated, though she didn't show it.

"Ladies first" Naruto commented, waving his hand to the door gentleman-like.

Staring at Naruto blackly for several seconds Konan reached for the door handle and opened it.

----

Danzou and his two advisors – Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura – sat within a fairly colorful room in the Amekage's office building. The room was littered with couches and chairs whose purpose was obviously to sit in and negotiate (from the way they were positioned). Several more Konoha-nin (who weren't retired) sat behind the three elders. The most noticeable one was Hyuuga Hiashi with his nephew and two daughters – Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Hanabi. He wanted them to gain experience in the field of politics, so he asked if they wanted to come along (the old Hiashi would have forced him, but he had changed greatly after the Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki's death). Now, the three were able to choose whether they wanted to go, which they did.

The Hyuuga clan in entirety was completely different because of the boy's death. It's kind of funny, alive most of them hated him, but in death he can finally change them. Hiashi and Hikaku (head clan member of the Hyuuga branch family who was persuaded by Neji to fight for their freedom) had given it their all in changing the elder's opinions. Danzou and the Konoha Council did not interfere in the Hyuuga's affair, letting them sort it out. Though it took a year of political arguing and on more than one occasion a small physical fight between branch and main family members, the Hyuuga elders finally caved into the two's endurance. The seal on every branch member was now gone forever, and any knowledge of it destroyed to never be used again. Now they were working on congregating all the branch family members with the main family. Though it was going smoothly so far, some of the members still held hate towards one another.

As for personal affairs dealing with the boy's death, many perspectives and determination had changed for certain Hyuugas.

Hiashi told Hanabi that she was no longer the successor (he had changed it to Hinata's younger sister right before the Chuunin Exams three years ago when he deemed Hinata unworthy of that title) because now the older sister was stronger, average Jounin level nonetheless. Though with some arguing and a quick beat down by her older sister, after Hanabi had challenged her, the younger Hyuuga's opinion completely changed.

Hinata became quite a strong kunoichi after Naruto's death, making it to the finals of the Jounin Exams a year ago. Sadly for her, her older cousin – Neji – was also talking place in the Exams. The two clashed in the finals, much to the honor of the Hyuuga clan – what, it's not often you have _two_ of your clans members as the finalists. Though in the end, Neji pulled out the victor, but that didn't mean Hinata wasn't becoming a Jounin either. She had been a Jounin for a year, deciding not to take a Genin team because she couldn't handle it if one of them died. If anyone of them were to die, she'd remember all about Naruto, mostly because the Genin would be the same age as him when he died. Even to this day if she thought about the blond she'd end up in tears.

Neji could now even be compared to that of his Uncle Hiashi, being one of the strongest within the Hyuuga. He, along with Hinata, had made Jounin a year prior and also decided against a Genin team. He found they'd be annoying distractions that would irritate him to no end. Ever day, along with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba – who had all become great friends a couple days after Naruto's death – they would visit his grave; even when just returning home from weeklong missions. Visiting his grave was always the first thing in their 'to-do' lists.

Hanabi was now a Chuunin, along with her two partners, Moegi and Konohamaru. Udon, who was formerly Moegi and Konohamaru's third partner, was no longer a ninja. His mother, Uzuki Yuugao, had been so heartbroken after his father's – Gekkou Hayate's – death that she couldn't bare to see her son die as well. So retiring with all the money she got from being an Anbu Captain, she and her son left the ninja life an were now regular villagers. Hanabi, who had been getting personal training by her father, was finally chosen to be put on a team, and low and behold it was none other than Konohamaru's team.

All occupants already within the room turned their attention to the opening door leading to the hall outside. Entering was a woman with blue hair, a small piercing under her bottom lip, and an origami made flower like hairclip was poised on the right side of her hair. She was wearing a high-collard black cloak with many red clouds on it, plain blue ninja sandals, a headband protector that had a laceration through the four pars that symbolized Ame, and painted and manicured nails.

Following, were an array of people with the same getup as her, even the same purple painted nails; the only distinction between her and the other was the array of different headband symbols that were slashed. Out of the eight, the one hiding all his features – from the bandana covering all his hair down to the mask that hide his entire lower face like that of a certain silver haired Jounin back home – and the Konoha headband (that all noticed had a gash through it) was the one that stepped forward… stubbing his toe on the edge of an empty couch.

"Ow! Son of a-" Typhon stopped, remembering were he was. He just knew the Konoha people were giving him weird looks from the way their Tenketsus were formed, and it didn't help that the rest of his Akatsuki were snickering – he even thought he heard Konan giggle.

When Naruto wore his blindfold (which was hardly ever), he found he'd occasionally bump into something. This 'something' was always an inanimate object. Yes, while blindfolded, Naruto could see people's blue Chakra and Tenketsu, and at quite a distance and through walls (though not as powerful as a full blown Byakugan), but that was it. Couches, poles, buildings, and other nonliving things didn't have Chakra or Tenketsus. He basically saw right through the inorganic stuff and didn't acknowledge their existence until he was hitting his head or stubbing something on them, that's the only reason he never wore his blindfold. He was only wearing it now because he didn't want a large epidemic as to why he had the Rin'negan startup with the three elders – especially with one being a Hokage.

Naruto made sure Konoha had no idea of his Rin'negan when he left, faking his death as to close any attempts at tracking him down and killing him with Hunter-nin (Ha, like they would have actually accomplished _that_).

The one in the middle of the couch at the other side of the room, Naruto presumed to be Danzou, was the first to talk. "Is it really wise for the leader of a village to be so full of, _openings_?"

From what Danzou and his two advisors could see, the Jinchuuriki smirked under his mask, "Who said this wasn't on purpose? The most fatal opening one, or even many, can have is underestimating his opponent." Naruto copied one of his father's favorite sayings.

The Rokudaime Hokage would have continued the argument, but they were there to make peace and this village – along with its allies – was the only hope they had of surviving the foreboding war just on the horizon. "As much as I'd like to continue our little squabble, we are here strictly on business."

"And that you should be." Typhon told them matter-a-fact like as he planted himself on the sofa a mere yard and a half away from where the three elders sat, raising his right arm so he could rest it on the back of the couch. The seven that entered with him still stood motionlessly behind the settee. "Having four villages, especially with one of them being a _hidden_ village, declare war on you, is quite hectic."

"As you can see from our position, we are in dire need of your help." Naruto was surprised at how eager Danzou was at getting his approval of a treaty. It seems even _his_ pride is willing to accept that Konoha will lose without help, no matter how strong it was.

Letting out a sigh, the sixteen year old Kage hung his head, much to the confusion of the Konoha-nin, "I hate war…"

Some of the younger ninja there were taken aback by the Kage's proclamation. Danzou just sat there, knowing the young leader was not done.

"War breeds hate, which brings suffering, suffering brings more hate, which breeds more war… it's a never ending cycle of madness. We, the leaders of our villages, tell everyone it's going to be alright, that we'll prosper through this curse called War. Yet we ourselves feel its never-ending itch of insanity, tugging at the back of our heads as we make promises and lie to the very people we swore to protect…" the Amekage's long rant was turned to mumbles only a sentence in, no one but himself hearing it as he continued to talk to himself.

Noticing the weird looks he was getting from the way their Tenketsus were formed, the Nidaime cleared his throat, "Sorry about that, I've seen the worst thing a war can create through its carnage, it is something you'd never forget if faced with it. Now, if you'll continue?"

Naruto dismissed the questioning looks he was still getting from a couple of young Hyuugas he noticed the moment he entered. The three Hyuuga heirs were surprised at how mature the man acted.

He was said to be the youngest Kage (though the older generations would beg to differ, saying he wasn't part of a hidden village so being a Kage didn't count), it was rumored he was but a mere thirteen when he reached that position. A year later, Suna (who had been Kage-less for a whole year), nominated the fourteen year old known as Gaara to be their Kazekage. _He_ was considered to be the youngest Kage by the older generations, though their opinion seemed to change when his first decree as Kazekage was to break Suna's alliance with Konoha and join Amegakure for unknown reasons.

But as for the opinions of the Hyuuga, they wondered what had made the teen so accustomed to war. He acted like he'd been around it all his life. That raised many questions that needed to be answered.

Danzou, though a little freaked at the boy's bizarre behavior, the Hokage felt some relief. If the teen wanted him to go more in-depth with their plans, then that was a good sign.

"So far Cha no Kuni _**(Tea Country)**_, Kawa no Kuni _**(River Country)**_, and Tori no Kuni _**(Bird Country)**_ have all declared they wish to stay neutral in this war. But Iwa is not one to take no's lightly. It was reported they tried taking Tori no Kuni over by force like they did Takigakure no Sato _**(Hidden Waterfall Village)**_, but your village interfered. I wonder what would have happened had Cha and Kawa no Kuni not been protected by neighboring nations?"

Danzou could see another smile under the boy's mask, "Why do you think I didn't send any ninja there, I knew none of the villages would dare try and cross Hi no Kuni _**(Fire Country)**_ just to attack Cha no Kuni. And _none_ would foolishly try to get past Suna, Ame, or Konoha just to takeover Kawa no Kuni."

Danzou didn't like the fact that his village was being used, but he continued, "The three have announced multiple times they were remaining neutral, but it's obvious they are sending you supplies from the shadows because of your 'supposed' protection."

"Why wouldn't we protect them? They don't have any ninja villages to protect themselves from war. I see no harm in just helping them out because their not taking sides."

"They're not really neutral if they're supplying you with goods." Danzou was starting to get annoyed. They were about to start fighting about who was right again like before; the Leader of Ne knew that would crush their chances of alliance, so he changed the subject, "What about Nami no Kuni_** (Wave Country)**_ and Umi no Kuni _**(Sea Country)**_?"

"Umi no Kuni is staying out of the war. There's no point in worrying, they're the farthest continent from any of your enemy villages and are under the control of Kirigakure no Sato _**(Hidden Mist Village)**_. Nami no Kuni is also under the Mizukage's control as well _and_ don't even have any ninja to spare so there is no worry."

Naruto was now fully sprawled out on his couch, hands behind his head as he laid it on the couch arm. The young Jinchuuriki detected that every time he would say not to worry about something, a part of Danzou's body would twitch.

Through gritted teeth, Danzou grumbled subconsciously, "Why you…" this, this _brat_ (Danzou would never call him a Kage, just like the older generations, because he was from a non-hidden village) had the _same_ damn idealisms as that bloody Sarutobi and Yondaime, trusting others so easily. It just made the Sixth's blood boil hearing such crock, even now – when he was about to make an alliance with this village – he still did not trust them and was ready to retaliate if betrayed.

Naruto didn't know if he was supposed to hear that (he had heightened senses) because not even Homura or Koharu looked like they heard what Danzou had said. "Something wrong?"

At that moment everyone seemed to notice Danzou's livid demeanor, sadly by the time the got to see if it was real he had changed back to his stoic nature, no matter how mad he still was. Answering, Danzou tried his best to keep his voice level; he wasn't the Hokage for nothing. "You act like none of these villages you claim to be _'neutral'_ would _ever_ even _think_ about betraying you for something more another village could offer. This is the real world – people betray other people, villages betray other villages – it does _not_ end. Just because one day they're your allies _doesn't_ mean they won't be your enemy's the next… only a _child_ would believe in such foolishness."

Naruto, at the end of Danzou's speech, sat up back up with a jolt, having several motives to do so. One, he had to use his own killer intent to cut the flow that was rolling off his Akatsuki members (no one called their Leader a _'child'_… _no_ one) so none of the Konoha-nin would sense it and get the initiative to fight. Second, He didn't need a battle talking place in his own office building, though it'd be short and the Konoha-nin would be dead within minutes, it still wouldn't have been good business. And third, he knew he had to show Danzou just why he was being so relaxed when it came to war.

Standing up, all occupants shifted their sights to the youngest Kage in all the land, "I guess it's about time to show you around the village, but before that, know, that I am a very trusting Kage, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The Leader of Akatsuki turned to the blue haired woman that'd entered first, shoving off the weird looks he was getting, "Konan-chan, take the Konoha-nin and their superiors downstairs, I need to have a small talk with our friends here." The rest of Akatsuki could feel the intense glare their Leader had sent their way. All the others within the room seemed completely oblivious to the killer intent that stung Akatsuki's side of the room.

"Of course, Amekage-sama." Not wanting to be scolded too, Konan followed orders and guided the Konoha members downstairs.

Once the room was left with seven Akatsuki members, Typhon turned to his subordinates, a deep scowl clearly seen under his mask, "What. The. _Fuck._ Was. _That?!_"

A wave of murderous killer intent hit the six Nuke-nin at the same time like a tornado, none (other then Kisame and Kakuzu) were able to make eye contact with their Leader, while several others even had to take a hesitating step back.

Hidan, follower of Jashin, missing-nin of Yugakure no Sato _**(Hidden Hot Springs Village)**_, and wielded a large three-bladed scythe was the first to gain the courage to talk back. Funny, he was one of the craziest blood-craved members of Akatsuki, yet he was one of the few that took a step back, "I don't see what the fucks the problem!?!? All we did was try and fuckin' stick up for your ass, so what the fucks th-"

Next thing Hidan knew, he was a foot and a half off the ground, the wall pressed to his back, and his Amekage's forearm forced against his neck; chocking him. Now, the Jashin worshipper wasn't going to die from something simple like this, but, it was still very uncomfortable to be in.

Though what really got the beads of sweat to start going on Hidan's forehead, was the fact that Typhon had taken his blindfold off in the time it took for him to pin Hidan against the wall. Hidan had once fought the Rin'negan user, at Akatsuki's first meeting. He claimed that there was no way he was going to follow the orders of some thirteen year old, even Akasuna no Sasori _**(Sasori of the Red Sand)**_ shared his opinion. But after destroying Sasori's **Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen **_**(Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Thousand Puppets)**_ in five seconds and cutting Hidan's entire upper torso in half, the two were convinced. Just remembering that day sent shivers through his body, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

---- _(Flashback)_

_Akatsuki was in a large cave called 'Crystal Cave', one of the many hideouts they had. It was located in the southern area of Kisainengakure no Sato _**(Hidden Tree Revival Village)**_, beside Jurin no Kyomou _**(Forest of Delusions)**_. It was vast in space, and very sturdy. When Madara first found the village it was originally called Kibattougakure no Sato _**(Hidden Tree Felling Village)**_, but after defeating the 'demon' that was located in the cave's deepest area; they renamed it, fully dedicated to Madara like he was their Kage. That is why no ninja has as of yet wandered into the cave when passing Kisainen, the villagers kept their mouths shut about it and had it boarded up. The only entrance was a high-up opening that Madara created within the room he defeated the 'demon'. The only way to get to that opening was scaling up the mountain for several miles. Though from the inside, it gave you quite a view over the large mass of forest that stretched as far as the eye could see._

_When Madara first introduced Typhon to the members of Akatsuki as their 'Leader', all had different opinions of the situation. Why wouldn't they? _

_Imagine you're an S-ranked missing-nin in an organization with other S-class nuke-nin. You know all of them because they're all near the front of their village's Bingo Book; that shows just how dangerous they are. _But then_, the man who created the group, Akatsuki, comes in and shows you who your Leader will be. He has the same uniform as you, same accessories (except the bamboo hat because nobody wore those at meetings) as you, has blond hair (okay, that's fine), multiple piercings covered his face (alright that's kind of cool looking), three identical whisker-like markings on either cheek (pretty weird), but wait… he looked like he couldn't be any older than a fourteen-year old. And, remembering the few pages in front of the Konoha Bingo Book (it was the headband he was wearing), you find that he's no where to be found. Hell, even if he was at the back of the book (It went; strong in the front, weak in the back), he would have _at least_ been mentioned (no one under the age of sixteen has yet to leave their village, so a thirteen-year old leaving is big news)._

_So, do you know what that means? It means _he's not even in the BINGO BOOK_!!! _That_ is where a couple of them had a problem. _

_Zetsu, knowing the two by heart, knew that Typhon was going to be the Leader, so he stayed motionless to the side._

_Konan, the only female member within Akatsuki, was wondering why Madara would pick someone so young to be their Leader. He did look kind of scary with the piercings and with those weird ringed eyes, but he really wasn't emitting something that said, "Fuck with me and your dead.". He seemed calm and ready for anything if something were to happen. It took Konan a minute to realize she'd been looking at him blackly, causing her to slightly flush. It only reddened when his eyes connected with hers, luckily the blue haired woman was able to hide it under his high-collared cloak. What the hell was the kid doing, checking her out? She was forty-one years old, nearly three times his age!! To Konan's relief, and some disappointment, their unblinking eye contact only lasted several seconds before Typhon looked away to another member of Akatsuki._

_Uchiha Itachi, killer of his entire clan except for his younger brother, stared stoically at the boy five inches shorter than him. The Uchiha didn't really care who their Leader was because if Madara-sensei said he was capable, then he was capable of being the Leader._

_Hoshigaki Kisame, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, wasn't that surprised by the kid's age. He'd seen a fare share amount of young men who were exponentially strong, Itachi and Deidara being a couple of them._

_Akasuna no Sasori was emotionless like always so none of them could tell what he was feeling._

_Deidara just dismissed the entire group, going back to his brooding with a, "Hmmm…"._

_The ninety-one year old, Kakuzu, was also one that did not care who his Leader was. As long as the kid didn't interfere with his 'bounty hunting' – so to say – they'd be best of friends and he wouldn't have to steal the kid's heart._

_As for Hidan… well…_

"_YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDIN' ME!!!" Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing his finger at the stoic looking blond while the back of his red scythe laid gently on his other shoulder. "We've waited _TEN_ FUCKIN' years just for you to tell that our 'Leader' is going to be some kid that's not even_ FOURTEEN_ YET!!!"_

"_Yes… what's so hard about that?" Madara asked, tilting his head, not getting the equation of; thirteen year old equals the Leader of Akatsuki. "What, do you have to fight or something?"_

_Madara didn't have to look to know that Naruto was unwavering in that last question. He had informed his son that some of them would most likely not agree with his decision and challenge the boy. Naruto still had two more years of training under Madara before it was complete, but he knew he could take any of them, be it one or even two. That wasn't overconfidence speaking, it was the truth._

_A large blood-craving smile cracked along Hidan's face as he licked his lips, the red scythe of his pointed at the 5'3" Jinchuuriki, "I thought you'd never_ _fuckin' ask!"_

"_Hidan!!" a deep scowl now crossed the white haired man's visage, hearing the metallic voice of Akasuna no Sasori. Not taking his eyes away from the supposed 'Leader of Akatsuki', Hidan waited for Sasori's slouched form as he dragged himself forward… inch by inch, "Count me in…"_

"_Fine, just don't get in my fuckin' way ya wooden dickhead." It was a clear fact throughout Akatsuki that Sasori's true body was a puppet._

_An insane smile came back to the Jashin worshipper as he pivoted and dashed at Naruto, only dust from where he stood remaining. Naruto would have to hand it to Hidan, he was pretty fast. But speed was the Rin'negan user's forte, no one other than his two fathers were faster._

_Naruto flipped back without using his hands as Hidan swung wildly with his scythe, giving his 'Leader's' Taijutsu skills a test run. Within seconds Hidan was just aiming to take off one of the youngling's limbs, which were easily sidestepped or ducked. Through the dodging Typhon had effortlessly recognized a couple problems with the evil priest's Taijutsu style. His Taijutsu was called __**Ura-Baito **_**(Back-Bite)**_; one of the weaker combinations between __**Tora**_** (Tiger)**_ and __**Saru **_**(Monkey)**_. _

_It mostly revolved around using large weapons that could cut down your opponent with one flick of the wrist because all its moves were mostly wielded and almost unpredictable. You had to be very agile and flexible or you'd accidentally cut off your own limb in the process._

_Naruto knew the style all too well as he continued to dodge Hidan's useless attempts at cutting him. Madara had recommended Shuradou (Zabuza) learn it for its unpredictable-ness against the well trained eye. The Sharingan user had jammed it into the boy's head that some of the strongest ninja in the world could predict one-hundred moves into a battle just with a glace at their opponent, and that's without any kind of Doujutsu. That's why you had to be unpredictable, another one of the blonde's specialties. His father had also said many a time that the greatest downfall to any who can predict so far into a battle was that of an impulsive Genin, who just wasn't predictable._

_Getting knocked out of thought by the three-pronged scythe that was thrown his way, Naruto looked to see Hidan holding onto the metal elastic rope that connected to his thrown weapon's handle. Naruto's ribs seemed to bend like rubber as they moved right, the scythe lightly cutting through the cloth of his cloak, spilling no blood and puncturing no skin. Damn, now he was in for another long ass lecture about not getting distracted by Madara later. _

_Naruto pushed his beating later away, knowing Hidan was getting closer and closer to maiming him. The Jinchuuriki had been well informed by his brother of all the techniques the members of Akatsuki used. Hidan just wanted some of the youth's blood so he could use it for his ritual, ultimately ending in the blonde's demise. Now he knew why the man used Ura-Baito, when in the right hands it could be very gory and dangerous, especially if one didn't know how to counter it._

_Lucky for Naruto, his father was very cautious and always made sure you had a backup plan. He wasn't one to teach you something and then not tell you how it can be countered or defeated (unlike his previous senseis). What was the point in learning something if you didn't know its weakness? Though, as the most unpredictable person – probably – in the world, Naruto would always work hard at the style and try to increase it into something that had no weaknesses like the Ura-Baito's few wide openings that were as visible as day. That was its one true weakness, having wide-open openings. They might have been few, but they were _huge_ blind spots to the user._

_Naruto would have just used the counter, but Typhon was a caring God to his subjects, and as such he'd show the man the perfected form of Ura-Baito he created; Urarasshu _**(Backlash)**_. But, that was _only_ if the gore-crazy priest was able to kill the boy's current body._

_Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye behind him as Hidan pulled at his metal rope, the scythe following as it came back for Naruto. Uttering, "__**Kawarimi **_**(Change of Body Stance)**_…" Naruto was cut in half, but turned into a sliced rock after a poof of smoke_.

_Some yards away Sasori – still hidden within his puppet Hiruko – slowly wormed forward until he was at Hidan's side, the rest of Akatsuki several more yards behind the two. Naruto stared stoically at the ritual killer and puppet master while Hidan looked irritated and Sasori had the same expression as any other puppet; none._

"_Oi, teme!!" Hidan snarled, swinging his scythe back onto his shoulder, "How is it ya' was able to make a fuckin' Kawarimi without any handseals to channel your damn Chakra?"_

_The boy had the smallest of smirk on him, almost resembling that of Sasori's whenever he showed his real face and was very happy about something, "My Rin'negan eyes give me perfect control over my Chakra, something no other can do. Therefore, I do not need to have a centre for my Chakra when doing simple E-ranked Jutsus. Anything higher will need two hands, though I can still use some one-handed Jutsus."_

_Most were taken aback by the realization that the boy had the famed Rin'negan. Having never seen them before, they all thought he just had weird genetics._

_Sasori slugged an inch further, announcing his presence, "Do not be ignorant boy. One could spend a millennium on Chakra control but it will all end in vain. No one can have _'perfect'_ Chakra control, it is not human…"_

"_Would you believe me if I told you I was a God?" Naruto could hear the scoff from Hidan and several other akatsuki members back in the group. "I guess fighting you two will be the only way to show you my powers…"_

_Hidan's insane smile came back, "You guessed-" within a swirl of smoke by a Shunshin, Hidan was in front of Naruto, scythe raised and aimed to decapitate the boy, "-RIGHT!!!"_

_The scythe smashed into Naruto with a _'CRASH'_, a cloud of dust getting kicked up everywhere as the ground underneath the two cracked apart in the shape of spider-webs; from what all the other occupants could see from outside the dome of grimy smoke. Within seconds the cloud started to fade. The Akatsuki members watching saw the back of Hidan as he seemed to be struggling against something._

_If one was to look from another angle they'd see Hidan's three-pronged scythe was stopped by the hand of a thirteen-year old that held onto the outer most blade with ease; a look of boredom on his face. All the weight and strength of Hidan's attack had traveled through the boy and into the ground, which explained the cracking of the ground and all the pressure. _

_What? Sending a burst of Chakra throughout your limbs to strengthen them a hundredfold was nothing to one who had perfect control over his energy output._

_Annoyed with the boy's strength, Hidan came at the boy with a left knee. Naruto used the knee as a stool, jumping onto it with one foot and flipping over the Jashin worshipper. Naruto grabbed the unfastened rope that flung loosely behind Hidan's hand – off the scythe's handle – as the kid landed back-to-back with the older man. Bring his other hand to the rope, the Jinchuuriki pulled on it with a mighty heave._

CRUUSHHH

_All was silent; the lowest blade on Hidan's scythe had pierced straight through his stomach like a hot knife through butter. Hidan's back was still turned to all that were viewing so they couldn't see the heavy blood that leaked from his mouth, but they did see the blood that seeped through the deep gash in his abdomen. It seemed the rope connected to his scythe was the only thing keeping Hidan up because when Naruto let go of it, the man fell forward with a splash in a pool of his own blood. The scythe added to the gore-fest as it deepened its wound in Hidan's stomach when it hit the ground._

_Sasori looked ever so blank at the boy's accomplishment. _

_The puppeteer was the first to make a move as he ripped the black cloth hanging on his mouth off with his right hand. A barrage of endless senbon shot out of Hiruko's three-part divided jaw. All watched marveled as the senbon hit an invisible wall that seemed to grow – you could tell from how the trench it was creating got bigger – as it got closer to Sasori, all the needles ricocheting into the ground or piling onto one another. The senbon attacking wasn't ending; the force, knocking all the needles down, was charging Sasori with speed as he continued his unfruitful senbon attack. Sasori, knowing his senbon were doing nothing, jumped far to the side avoiding the blast with a lot of agility for someone within a puppet._

_The force, now multiple times bigger than it was before, smashed into the cave wall behind Sasori, a large portion of it caving in on its self, sending a large cloud of dirt everywhere._

_Sasori reached the back of his cloak with his right hand – which Naruto would later realize was the only human-like characteristic of the puppet other then its two legs –, slinging his Akatsuki cloak off as the smoke cleared. Naruto noticed Sasori's puppet – Hiruko – had several noticeable features as it stood on all fours. Its left forearm and down was a large rod-covered gauntlet with bar like fingers. On its back, below his shoulder blades, was a large red kabuki mask that scaled the whole length down. A large, poisoned covered scorpion-like tail protruded from the kabuki mask's open mouth, resembling something close to a tongue. Typhon didn't know if that was a part of Sasori's whacked sense of humor or if it was to initiate intimidation on his opponents; because if it was, it wasn't working on him._

_Hiruko's gruff voice echoed through the cavern, slight irritation present, "What the hell was that just now?"_

_A small smirk like the one he had before played onto Typhon's face. Naruto vanished from sight with great speed before reappearing in front of Hiruko in the blink of an eye. One foot hovering over the ground and a open hand but an inch away from Hiruko's face, the Jinchuuriki slowly landed gracefully back on the ground, "…__**Shinra Tensei **_**(Divine Judgment)**_…"_

_Sasori didn't need to know what was about to happen as he swung his tail down on the boy, trying to get any damage in before he was blown back. Sadly, the tail wasn't even close. Hiruko was sent flying over the rock ground, crashing into the same collapsed wall Shinra Tensei had hit earlier. Sasori's puppet only made it worse as the force pushed him a yard into the gravel of fallen wall, completely covering him in its mound._

_A small burst of dirt exploded from the mound of collapsed cave as Sasori pushed himself out. The lower right section of Hiruko's mouth blown off, the area it previously was connected to chipped and rigid. Dirt from the crumbled wall he was formerly covered by was coating his entire wooden body._

_Typhon couldn't really tell from Hiruko's deformed face what he was thinking, but it looked like the puppet was mad, "I'll kill you for that."_

_Naruto duck his head, a large red scythe soaring past it as it tried to decapitate him. Hidan looked wide-eyed as his scythe missed the boy's head, continuing to twirl in the air as the wait of his scythe swung him around, _'What the fuck was that!!!!! He's not a bloody Hyuuga!!!!!!!'

_With swiftness Naruto planted his palm on Hidan's back – right over the large gape in his stomach that his scythe created – and uttered his favorite Jutsu, "…__**Shinra Tensei**__…"_

_Hidan was sent flying face-first at Sasori as he was blasted in the back, his arms spread out as they were unable to move. Taking a step right, Sasori dodged Hidan's blur as he collided with the mound of crushed rocks. Sasori waited a minute before Hidan came swinging out of the dirt pile with his scythe, slightly coughing and choking on the dust he'd inhaled._

"_I _fucking_ hate this little prick." Hidan coughed into his left sleeve, resting the tip of his scythe on the floor so his right arm could have some rest from its weight._

"_We're going to have a pretty frisky relationship if you keep up with the snide remarks." Naruto warned; his smirk gone and a frown to replace it._

_Hidan and Sasori weren't that surprised by Naruto's heightened sense of hearing, they learned not to be surprised by anything this brat pulled out of his ass._

_Dashing left, Hidan ran to Naruto's far right, stopping several yards away from him, "Fuck off, cocksucker!!!!"_

_Naruto faced Sasori but looked out of the corner of his eye to Hidan's charging form. Naruto proceeded to do multiple one-handed seals with his right hand as it stayed by his side._

_Noticing the boy's attention was drawn to Hidan, Sasori aimed his gauntlet hand to the sky over Naruto. The gauntlet shoot off his arm, and once over the blond, detached all its bars as they split in half airborne and a shower of senbon were sent falling for Naruto. Though once Sasori noticed Naruto's stationary left hand started to make seals in a blur, somehow noticing – even though he wasn't looking – the senbon that were about to make him into a porcupine, the puppet master knew he'd found an opening. Thinking swiftly, Sasori hunched his lower back up, his elongated tail racing over the ground to stab the Rin'negan user._

_Finishing his two sets of handseals, Naruto raised his right hand and made a horizontal slash motion at Hidan, a large highly condensed wind came slicing out of his hand, "__**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu **_**(Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)**_" turning his face up and bringing his hand over his mouth as if he was going to use it as a amplifier for his voice, Naruto spouted, "__**Suiton: Mizurappa **_**(Water Release: Violent Water Wave)**_" A jet of stream came bursting from Typhon's mouth, blasting all the falling senbon away. Scary thing about the whole ordeal; Naruto did both Jutsus at the exact same time. _

_As for Hidan, he used his scythe as a defense mechanism to block most of Wind Jutsu's power. Unfortunately he wasn't able to stop himself from blasting back like a bullet by the technique's force, crashing into another section of wall within the cave that, too, broke and fell atop the Jashin worshipper. Though the destruction was much smaller in size because you could see two of his limbs sticking out of the dirt mound in a crooked position, and his scythe lay with all three of its blades impaled into the earth a foot next to him._

_Hearing Sasori's tail-like weapon whoosh through the light drizzle that surrounded Naruto after his water Jutsu was done; the Jinchuuriki turned to see the edged weapon was an inch away from his heart. Kicking back off his heels, Naruto gained a couple seconds before the weapon pierced his heart. Sadly for Sasori, Naruto only needed one second to think up a plan._

_The tail weapon penetrated through the blond's heart diagonally, making a crunching noise at it sliced into him. Sasori pulled the dead blond over to him, keeping his tail through the boy's heart._

"_Oh, did I forget to mention-" everyone turned to see Madara trying to get Sasori's attention, "-Typhon's strongest ability, is thinking on the fly."_

_Sasori didn't know what the Sharingan user was talking about, but he wasn't going to make any mistakes. He looked to the place he'd stabbed the boy through the heart, noticing nothing was strange about the area. Just dry old, rock, ground… wait a minute. Didn't the brat just use a water based Ju-_

_Snapping his head back to the boy he still had hanging from his tail, Sasori watched with expressionless horror as the started to distort, almost looking like rubber as his body extended in weird ways. Sasori didn't realize what the thing was until after it turned a transparent blue and fell onto the ground with a splash, wetting the ground, '_Mizu Bunshin _**(Water Clone)**_!?!?'

_By the time Sasori looked down, after sensing the small spark of Chakra under him, it was already over. Naruto's palm pushed up under Sasori's half broken chin, creating ripples through the earth like it was water as he extended from it. "Enough hiding in this puppet, SASORI!!!" Grabbing Hiruko's lower wooden jaw, Typhon pulled the puppet's head off its body. Naruto shoved his hand into its hollow body, feeling around for a second, before pulling out a cloaked figure that he threw opposite of the puppet._

"_What was that just now, yeah?" Deidara asked out loud, now interested as to who this boy was._

_Kisame seemed to be the only one to know, a giant grin plastered along his shark teeth, "__**Doton: Dochuu Senkou **_**(Underground Submarine Voyage)**_."_

_Several seemed to nod in understanding, other then Deidara, "hmm… what the hell is that?"_

"_It's not a very powerful technique, so I'm not surprised you don't know it. Though when in the use of someone with high Chakra reserves, it can be very affective. Using bursts of Chakra, you mend it with the earth around you so your able to swim through it like water. The only difference you don't get anything on you. It's actually one of my favorite Jutsus."_

"_Sounds interesting… hmmm"_

_The mess of black cloak Naruto threw back landed on the ground flatly, two hands and a red haired head lying on the ground. Sasori slowly picked himself up, putting most of his weight on one knee before fully standing up. It has been said that Hiruko was Sasori's second favorite puppet, the first being the Sandaime Kazekage, but from the impassive look he was giving off, some would probably have to argue with that._

"_Though I pride myself on not underestimating my opponent, believing you could be powerful enough to lead nine S-class nuke-nin was just something I could not do…" Sasori spoke truthfully, "Sadly, I will not make another mistake like that…"_

_Sasori grabbed the side of his cloak, flinging it off his body as his puppet body made itself known. Two metal blades that could possibly be used for flying clung to either side of his lower back. Four scrolls placed vertically in a black cartridge on his black fitted perfectly. A large, sharp, flexible cable, most likely covered in poison like his other weapons, coiled up in his stomach. The most noticeable feature of all would have to be the large purple scroll that had a red insignia read 'Scorpion' (hmph, fitting). _

_A skinny blue Chakra string extended from his left pointer-finger, attaching to the bottom scroll in his scroll-holder. Sasori flicked his wrist, the scroll easily sliding out and into his left hand. Turning it to Naruto, Sasori slowly unraveled it with one hand. A kanji seal saying 'Hundred' and other seal markings littered the center of the scroll. _

"_A puppet user's ability is measured by the number of puppets they can use-" Sasori pulled the right side of his collar with his remaining hand, showing the square lump that pushed out of his right breast. Pulling the cover open, a blue Chakra flared from within, showing he was nothing but a Chakra filled puppet much like his other Hitokugutsu. "-within this scroll carries a hundred puppets of which I used to conquer a nation!"_

_Throwing the scroll up into the air a massive amount of red blurs rained out of it. An uncountable number of Chakra strings extruded from his opened chest plate, connecting with the hundred red clothed puppets scattered the air. Each puppet had an array of visible weapons that looked deadly; it was only worse that they were all poisoned._

_Some would question Sasori's tactic of bringing his trump card out so early, but others would realize it was the smartest one could make when fighting Typhon. Obviously the kid was a Taijutsu Master (you had to be when your teacher had the highest level of Sharingan), had 'perfect' Chakra control even though Sasori still didn't believe it, and had a power that could destroy or block anything. _

_Having numbers was the best option; even if the kid could continually fire that weird move call Shinra Tensei, it would eventually ware him out. Just one of those took a lot out of the child, he hides it well, but Sasori could tell. Even Sasori and his pride would admit that he could have died had the thirteen-year old decided to use another taxing Shinra Tensei when he was under the ground. The might of Shinra Tensei could have easily broke Hiruko apart and killed the person, or puppet to be precise, inside. Yet, the child did not, it was that which first told Sasori that Shinra Tensei was a strenuous technique. _

_Sasori held his puppets' attack, waiting to see what the piercing covered thirteen-year old would do. He was welcome to the smallest of smirks as it curved the boy's lips, "So ka? Dattara… _**(Really? If that is so…)**_" Sasori watched as Naruto pulsed with Chakra, so potent and strong that it illuminated his entire body in shinning blue ferocity. "…then let me personally be the one to teach you, that quality, is better than quantity."_

_Naruto spread his legs apart, lowering his upper body so it was an inch away from the ground in front of him, arms cocked to his side. "Five seconds…" Sasori tilted his head, showing he didn't understand the young Jinchuuriki, "five seconds is all I'll need in order to defeat your puppet army."_

"_Who is underestimating whom now?" Sasori asked, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Madara raised his arm._

"_READY!!!" seemed Madara was going to be the timekeeper._

'At full speed I can take down three to four puppets a second, therefore that idea is out because it would take to long.' _Naruto contemplated, waiting for his father start the time already, _'I could use a large-ranged Shinra Tensei but- no, wait, that would completely exhaust even _my_ Chakra reserves. Besides, I still have Hidan to deal with, wherever the hell he went to plan.'

"_SET!!!!"_

_Naruto then noticed something, _'Hehe, that's it. Now, how to get there without being maimed and paralyzed by one of his puppet's weapons…'

"_GO!!!!!!"_ _Madara whipped his arm down dramatically, Naruto already gone from his spot._

_Naruto planted his foot on the bald head of a wooden puppet at the center of Sasori's army. Taking this chance, Sasori sent a surge through his Chakra strings, commanding all the puppets to surround and attack the boy._

'…Five…'

_Naruto pushed off his bald footstool, grabbing two of the unluckiest puppets that were near him as he twisted wildly, using them as battering-rams so no other puppets got in the way of his true target. The smashing and clunking of wood meeting wood filled the air as Naruto forged an aerial path to Sasori._

'…Four…_'_

_Once several yards away from Sasori and a couple dozen puppets destroyed, Naruto dodged the diagonal attack that came from one of the puppet's warped looking whip-like arm. Naruto wrapped his arm around the wooden appendage the puppet had as a whip and made sure it was facing Sasori. With one burst of Chakra to the feet Naruto kicked off the braid-haired puppet's chest, caving it in as he made a straight beeline down at Sasori._

'…Three…'

_Sasori's arms clanked as they aimed for Naruto's freefalling form, two small silver tubes at the center of either palm extended an inch and a half out. Unbeknownst to the rest of Akatsuki, one of the three remaining – there was four at the beginning of the fight – scrolls attached to his black backpack/scroll-holder dissolved into Chakra. Molten hot fire erupted from the tubes like flamethrowers as they scorched and suffocated the air that was around them._

_Naruto put his hands together, in a diving fashion as the flames merely pasted over his body like there was an oval dome of invisible energy covering his body. How he loved Shinra Tensei. Breaking out of his invisible dome and blasting the flames away, Naruto finally took a step on ground as he extended his arm towards a couple feet away Sasori. Naruto found it weird that Sasori's lip somehow curved up into a smirk (mostly because he was a puppet), but why would he do that after his fire attack failed utterly._

'…Two…'

_Naruto's Rin'negan eyes widened in horror as the space between Sasori and himself contorted. Within a second of the Shunshin, Hidan appeared in front of the unbalanced boy, scythe already pulled back as it reeled forward, hoping to take the blond's head off. All Naruto could do was bend his head as far left as he could, but it didn't stop the outer most blade from cutting a deep gash into his right whiskered cheek; the blood lapped up nearly his entire cheek._

_Hidan was about to flip his scythe over and go for another attack, but was beaten to it as the kid placed a cold right hand over the immortal's heart._

_Looking down, Hidan was met with the hate filled eyes of one whose suffered their entire life, "__**BANSHOU TENIN **_**(All Creation Attraction)**_!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Hidan's eyes were wide and bloodshot as they rolled into the back of his head, going into his deathlike-coma that happened every time he 'died'. The large silver cable that was once wrapped around itself in Sasori's stomach had shot out of him, easily piercing Hidan through the back; right where his heart is. Even Sasori had his mouth agape at how his cable was forcefully pulled from his stomach._

'…One…'

_Naruto wasted no time in grabbing Hidan's shoulder, using it to flip over the temporarily dead carcass so he was but a foot away from Sasori's unprotected body. Gripping all the Chakra strings that extended from Sasori's open chest plate in his hand, Naruto smirked triumphantly. It was impossible to rip the strings out with physical strength, so he did the next best thing; he overloaded the strings with his own Chakra. Doing this would cause a small fission of energy that could completely destroy the three, but Naruto was known for taking chances._

"_You wouldn-" before Sasori could finish his sentence, the blue strings were cut. A large explosion, a good thousand times smaller than the splitting of an atom, blew the three from each other with a large cloud of dirt. All the puppets fell to the ground with nothing to hold them up, and Sasori listened in horror as his creations plummeted down to earth. None of their initial body parts would be destroyed, but that's not what Naruto was aiming for. From that height, a puppet's greatest weakness would immobilize them; the joints._

_The dolls clattered and clanked as they smashed into the ground, arms and legs and heads dislocating from their bodies; not to be used for the rest of the fight._

"…_Zero…" Naruto let out calmly as the smoke cleared, revealing the demise of Sasori's puppets. _'I can only use one more Shinra Tensei or Banshou Tenin before my Chakra supplies are nearly depleted. I've got to make it last.'

"_He made it." Madara told the members lined next to him, confirming he defeated all those puppets within the time set._

_Konan and Deidara stared wide-eyed at the boy's strength, "Sugoi _**(Awesome)**_..." the exploding clay user nodded his head dumbly at Konan's mumbling praise._

_Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Itachi continued to start stoically while Kisame's smile widened._

"_Kid's pretty good." Kakuzu stated out loud, getting a couple groans in agreement from Zetsu and Itachi. Kisame's smile grew bigger._

_Naruto wondered if Sasori was mad, if the clenched fists were anything to go by, but as for his face; he was as expressionless as ever._

"_What the hell did you do to me!!" the two combatants' attention was drawn to Hidan's struggling appearance. The Uzumaki at first thought he could get up because all the blood spilled around him kept making the man slip. But then Naruto noticed the dark purple that seemed to float in the blood, remembering the tool used in killing Hidan._

"_It seems my caution of Sasori's stomach cable being coated in poison turned out truthful. Sasori's advantage was your disadvantage, Hidan…"_

"_You little shi-" Hidan clutched his stomach, once again falling face-first into his own blood as he felt the poison singe his organs. Damn Sasori had his blasted poisons!!!_

"_You may not be able to die from the poison, but it will surely keep you immobile." Naruto was a bit disappointed. Hidan failed his test, therefore, Typhon would not show the man Urarasshu._

"_I'll fuckin' kill ya for this ya little prick!" Hidan screamed through pain and blood his face was splashing in; promising the boy pain._

_Naruto paid no heed to the fallen Akatsuki member as he turned to Sasori, who was no longer their. Thanks to his heightened senses, Naruto heard the two jets – of what sounded like – water bursting his way behind him. Naruto twisted so his side was facing Sasori, the two highly condensed jets of water sent screeching past his front and back upper torso._

_By the time Sasori crossed his arms, in hopes of severing everything from the bottom of his chest up, Naruto crouched, the power jets doing nothing more then cutting a few strands of stray blond hair of his head._

_Sasori's hands did several 360's, the silver tubes – once used as flamethrowers – shrinking at their openings, making the high-pressure water compress and sharpen itself even more._

_Naruto rolled backwards, the jets cleanly cutting through the rock earth he was once squatted over._

_Now knowing where Sasori was located, the blond nuke-nin pounced up, proceeding to use his much greater speed as he appeared in front of Sasori's head and over the arms that kept pumping out water. Sasori's mouth dropped with a click, another small tube extending from the back of the human puppet's throat. It came to Naruto as a surprise when the silver tube didn't shot water, but a purple poison that engulfed the Jinchuuriki._

_Naruto inwardly cursed, using his last Shinra Tensei. The mist of poison blew away and Sasori was sent crashing back, bouncing off the ground like a rock skipping over water as large dents in the earth followed his path._

_Naruto let out a loud, well-needed, sigh as he hunched over, hands on his knees. Slowly looking up to Sasori's downed position, Naruto's eyes stretched as wide as they could before rolling into the back of his head. Blood seemed to seep from the middle of an uninjured forehead as Naruto fell forward, face first into the rock ground as an echoing thud rang through the cave; the boy was dead._

_A maniacal laugh boomed throughout the cavern, all watching Akatsuki members turning to the source. Hidan stood without a cloak, just baggy black ninja pants and sandals, on a large red Jashin symbol used from the blood that oozed from the masochistic worshipper's many cuts layering his body. The large gash in his stomach and the whole through his heart had clogged up with blood. In fact, none had yet to find one part of skin that was not covered by his own red liquid; but if they did, they would have seen his skin back and the skeleton outline that etched his torn up body._

_They then realized why Naruto was now dead. One of Hidan's ritual spikes that he usually kept in his cloak's sleeve was imbedded in the middle of his forehead, eyes looking up in pleasure as he relished his ritual's satisfying feeling._

"_HAHAHA, I TOLD YA I WAS GONNA KILL YA, AHAHAHA!!!!!" Hidan screamed, blood spiting out of his mouth as he continued to laugh. _

"…_Well, maybe the kid's not _that_ good." Kakuzu broke the ice, contradicting is earlier statement. "You've got to hand it to Hidan. Cutting himself and dying multiple times so the blood filled with poison left his body was actually impressive. It surprises me how he did so, with such a minuscule I.Q."_

_Hidan stopped his laughing as he looked to his partner, a deep scowl across his face "OI, TEME, I HEARD THAT!!!"_

'This doesn't make sense…'_ Naruto's brother, Zetsu, thought to himself, _'I informed Naruto-kun of all their powers, he shouldn't have been killed.' _White-side Zetsu felt the right side of his body tug at his conscience. _**'Fool, Naruto just underestimated the man.' **'That doesn't make sense, father crammed it into brother's head that underestimating someone led to death. And even without that, Naruto was never one to underestimate his opponents.' **'True, but look at his limp body, it's clearly dead. He wouldn't be there if he wasn't underestimating Hidan. Uh-oh, take a gander over there, father's seething.'**

_Zetsu, along with Itachi – who always took into account his surroundings –, saw that Madara was livid. His mask was covering his face, so they couldn't see if he was making a face or not, but they could see that he was gripping his biceps tightly while he held his arms crossed. _'That little brat! Overestimating his abilities like that. First he wastefully uses his Shinra Tensei to show off then he goes and dismisses Hidan's abilities just because he was immobilized for the time being. Hidan is not the brightest out of the bunch, but he _is_ an S-ranked missing-nin. Be prepared, youngling, the next two years of your bodies' trainings are going to be hell!'

_Hidan, who had stopped his unfruitful attempt at getting Kakuzu to fight him with his shouting, turned to Madara. "Ya see now? That little shit ain't nothin' to fuckin' talk about, especially if he's gonna be our Leader!!"_

_Hidan got more frustrated when Madara didn't reply, "OI, YOU LIS- URGH!!" Hidan's upper body jerked forward, blood leaking out of his mouth and onto the already blood coated body of his. He started to look down at what just happened to him, but it was futile as his upper torso fell back, everything under his chest and down falling forward as he split in two. Even his two arms were cut from his shoulders._

_All but the two Uchiha watched on, shocked, as Hidan fell to pieces. A large man – wearing an Akatsuki cloak – crouched down with a huge, blood coated, Zanpakutō in one hand at his side._

_Kisame seemed the most shocked, "Well I'll be damned!! Momochi Zabuza and his sword Saikafu _**(Renewal)**_"_

_Hearing his former name called, Shuradou stood up, leaning Saikafu on his shoulder as he took Kisame by surprise yet again. It was strange for Kisame to see Zabuza without the bandaged around his mouth because, well, he never saw him without them. Another strange aspect was the Devil of the Hidden Mist was _smiling_, something Kisame thought was impossible for Zabuza. But what told Kisame this was no longer his old partner, was the Rin'negan in his eyes, the slashed Konoha headband that was kept the same way he used to where his Kiri one, and the multiple piercings that lined his face._

_Two small stub piercings ran vertically down his cheeks, while a looped one went from the tip of his nose to the top. A circle of cone shaped piercings ringed his head, but they were barely noticeable thanks to his unruly black hair. Finally, there was another stub piercing on his chin, but this one was at least three times bigger then the other ones._

_Asura Realm turned to Kisame, answering him in the same deep and gruff voice he always had, "Sorry, Kisame, but Zabuza is long dead." Unsurprisingly to Kisame, Zabuza had the same shark teeth as him; a trait past down to all Seven Swordsmen of the Mist._

"_What the hell is that kid?" the Iwa prodigy asked, realizing this new contender was actually the boy that just got killed. But that can't be right, he's still lying dead over their._

"_All will be answered when the fight is over." Madara told them, reassuring that they'd have their questions answered._

_Some of the members didn't get what he meant – the battle looked over –, but surely enough they were answered when Sasori came charging Shuradou's back with his metal wing-like blades spinning._

_As Sasori was about to cut Zabuza in half with his right wing-blade, Asura Realm seemed to grow two extra faces on the back of his head; one was frowning, and the other looked as blank as Itachi. But that didn't help him as the spinning blade sheared through his clothes and cut him to pieces. Sadly, those pieces turned to wood under the cutup cloak._

_Sasori didn't realize the Devil of the Hidden Mist had used a Kawarimi until he was pulled back by the cable he had yet to recoil into his stomach after it pierced through Hidan's heart. Typhon spun around with Sasori's cable in hand, his Zanpakutō stabbed a foot in the ground next to him as the puppet master smashed and broke through the multiple boulders that plagued the cave floor. Letting go of the cable, Sasori was sent spiraling towards a large boulder._

_Regaining his balance in mid-air, Sasori flipped and crouched onto the side of the boulder he would have crashed into. Sasori sent Chakra to his feet, giving him an extra push as darted for Zabuza the cable now fully drawn back into his Hollow stomach. Sasori, now having a got look at Zabuza's body as he flew forward, saw that he had three arms on either side of his body. One pair was in front of his shoulders, another was in the middle like a regular set of arms, and the last were behind his shoulders. And on closer inspection, each appendage had three black bar piercings running through their forearms. Another surprising quality was the jagged, thin, and very flexible tail that extended from an opening in his back; it seemed to be dripping with an unknown liquid._

_Zabuza bent over, his jagged tail racing at Sasori. Thinking fast, Sasori shot his stomach-cable into the ground, pushing him up over Zabuza's tail as it cut through the mesh rope that connected to the sharp end of his cable._

"_DIE!!!" Sasori screamed uncharacteristically as his right wing-blade looked to cut through Zabuza's body once again. Typhon caught Sasori's wing-blade between his palms as it continued to spin, cutting through the paint that Sasori thought was skin. He would later punish himself for not realizing sooner that Zabuza was mostly puppet._

_Sasori noticed Zabuza's middle set of arms formed handseals under the front ones as the back arms did their own series of handseals behind his back. Sasori cursed under his breathe as he brought his hands up, the two opening into four panels at the forearm, acting like a shield._

"_**Kikou Junpuu**_**(Light Shield Seal Mechanism)**_!" Blue Chakra in the shaped of a shield covered Sasori's two arms, protecting him from the two jet streams of fire that blasted from Zabuza's Smiling Face._

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan**_ **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)**_!!!" Sasori was sent back crashing through boulders in ablaze. Zabuza's puppet body bent backwards, the back set of arms along with the Frowning Face taking control as he dived into the ground backwards like it was water, using his Doton: Dochuu Senkou._

_Wiping his arms so the flames would vanish from his shield, Sasori looked around for his opponent while trying to brush the charred pieces of wood on his body off. "Where'd you g- UGH!" Sasori fell limp, his 'Heart Scroll' several inches pushed out of its socket as a hand held onto it. Behind Sasori, Zabuza had one of his left arms through the whole the scroll once laid in. He knew all along that the scroll needed a vessel, but without one, it was nothing but a pulsing purple scroll._

"_That's enough Naruto!!" Madara yelled over to his son._

_Typhon pulled his hand back out, letting go of the scroll as it fit back into its socket perfectly. Sasori took a deep intake of air as he fell forward on his hands panting, trying to get a hold of himself after having his 'heart' taken out and put back in._

"_Oh, come-on, I was having fun!" A cold voice rang. Everyone but Zetsu and Madara were surprised to see a blond Naruto sitting with his legs crossed on a high boulder, away from the battle._

"_WHAT THE FUCK, I KILLED YOU!!!" Hidan, who was currently getting his left arm stitched back to his shoulder by Kakuzu's tendrils, screamed over at the boy._

_The evil priest's face was no where near as bloody as it was before. Hidan had ripped the left sleeve of Kakuzu's cloak off so he could use it to clean his face, but before he could Kakuzu punched him in the head, caving in his skull as he died once again. Though once back alive and his head inflated (earning the masochistic another joke from Kakuzu about him not having a brain), Hidan wiped his face with the sleeve, watching as Kakuzu started his surgical procedure of reattaching his limbs and body._

"_You did." Naruto told the Jashin believer as he jumped from the top of his boulder, walking with Zabuza – who picked up Saikafu – over to Madara. "But, like you, I can revive."_

"_As you can see, I have chosen wisely when it comes to the Leader of Akatsuki." Madara spoke proudly, even though in the back of his head he wanted to start the rest of Naruto's training already. "Do any others object to my decision."_

_None spoke up. "Good, now, as I promised. Do any of you have questions?" Madara scanned over Akatsuki, waiting for someone to speak up._

"_I've been wondering Madara-sama…" Uchiha Itachi started, gaining everyone's attention, "…what are the powers of the Rin'negan?"_

_Turning to Naruto, Madara gave him the go-ahead. Naruto turned to the area the three's battle had just taken place, all turning to where he was looking. Four silhouettes formed at the other side of the cave. Soon four people with Akatsuki cloaks came into view and most of Akatsuki were shocked to see who several of the bodies were._

_Naruto proceeded to go into detail of the Rin'negan's powers, telling them about each body, their special abilities, and the fact that they all had shared vision. Through the discussion, all their questions were answered. The biggest question that needed answering was how he was able to dodge attacks when they were behind him. Some gave a quiet, "ooohhhh" when he told them he had all five of his other bodies summoned before he engaged in battle with Sasori and Hidan, letting him see when they were about to attack him from behind. Even the question about him reviving by the Shodai Hokage's spectral Enma head was asked. Naruto got a kick out of their reactions when he told them they could only see it because he wanted them to._

_Once the conversation was over, Madara cut back in, "Now that everything is clear and out, me and Naruto will be leaving. He still has two more years of training to do."_

_Even Itachi looked surprised at that._

"_You don't think he's strong enough already?" Deidara asked, not believing the kid had more training coming his way._

"_For the past year I've only trained Shuradou and Chikushoudou, with some Tendou thrown in their. Tendou will still need more training and as for Gakidou, Jigokudou, and Ningendou… they be the hardest. You see when Naruto takes over a dead body, all the information about their lives and Jutsus go back to him. He knows what the Jutsu is and how it works, but even then it doesn't mean he _can_ do it. Surprisingly, Naruto was able to figure out some of the Shodai's Mokuton without my help. But even then, they are but hollow shells of their former selves. I knew both Hashirama and Tobirama like we were brothers, so I'm the only one that can teach him how to use their Jutsus to the fullest. As for the Godaime, she will be the easiest out of the three because all she new was Medical Ninjutsu, with several regular Jutsus. And Medical Ninjutsu is just made up of Chakra control, which as Naruto has stated, is perfect." Madara took a small intake of air as he continued to talk, "Hopefully by the last year we will be finished with training those three and all my attention will go to training Deva Realm Naruto, along with teamwork between the puppets."_

"_So then what the fuck are we to do?!" Hidan screamed, standing up._

_Naruto was the one to speak up, "You will go to Amegakure, I have informed them that you will all be there within a couple of days. They have prepared a welcoming party for you all and will show you where you'll all be staying. We will still meet somewhere else on occasion, but from this day on Ame will be our main hideout."_

_Naruto noticed Itachi's eyes widened slightly in shock, "And now it seems Uchiha-san has realized just who I am."_

"_The Nidaime Amekage…"Itachi stated, getting some surprised reactions from the others._

"_Isn't he the one that killed Sanshouuo no Hanzou?" Sasori, who had walked over several minutes prior, whispered to Zetsu. He got a nod in return._

"_Go to Amegakure, they will heal any of your injuries and give you further instruction as to what you are to do." Every Akatsuki member besides Madara nodded their heads, not objecting to their Leader's wishes, "I shall see you all in two years…"_

_Madara, Naruto, and his five other bodies left with a Shunshin._

"_Things are going according to plan." Naruto told his father as they jumped from tree to tree, nearly a quarter of a mile away from Crystal Cave. A warm smile hid behind Madara' orange mask, all the anger and disappoint at the way his son acted back there now gone, "Akatsuki, in time… shall be the greatest power the world has ever known."_

---- _(Flashback End)_

Typhon's eyelids slowly opened, revealing the famed Rin'negan eyes as he held the blindfold in his hand. Hidan, looking in them, thought that even Jashin's resurrecting power would not save him from this man, "I don't give a _damn_ as to what that old geezer calls me! As long as _my_ plan succeeds in the end, he gets to taunt me all he wants! And if _any_ of you, even _think_ about jeopardizing this plan, I won't _hesitate_ to kill you. There's one thing you all need to know as Akatsuki members… you're expendable."

Letting Hidan go Naruto turned around, heading for the door and past the rest of Akatsuki. Hidan rubbed his neck sorely, "Well what about that bitch Konan? She fucking leaked killer intent just like the rest of us!!"

"You will refrain from name-calling the people you work with, especially with that profound language of yours." Naruto stopped at the open door, "And as for Konan, you can rest assured that she'll get hers when we're alone. Now, come-on, we have a false treaty to make and people to entertain…"

----

**Author's Notes: First, I must tell you that the whole flashback/fight was **_**not**_** planned. As I was thinking of ideas, I realized that not all of the Akatsuki members would agree with Madara's decision, so I was like "Why not make a big fight scene!" and I came up with the flashback. Now for those that will be like, "But you said there would be no flashbacks next chapter", that's actually not true. I said the flashback wouldn't **_**continue**__**into**_** the next chapter, not that there wouldn't be one. I'm so evil, MUWHAHAHA!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed the fight, please R&R, tell me what you like, dislike, and I'll see everyone next time :3.**

**Kugutsu **_**(Puppet)**_** Description**

**Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen**_**(Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Thousand Puppets)**_**; Master-Sasori: These hundred puppets are said to be Sasori's last and ultimate puppets, his "Red Secret Technique". Made using his Hitokugutsu **_(Human Puppet)_** technique, the puppets were once human who fell in battle to Sasori. Sasori would take their forms and turn them into puppets, allowing him to use their skills and abilities as their own. Many of the puppets appear to carry the weapons they once used in life. With these puppets at his side, Sasori claims to have been able to bring down a nation.**

**Hiruko**_** (Mythical Japanese God)**_**; Master-Sasori: Hiruko has been in Sasori's arsenal for many years, and he has made modifications to it over time. These include putting more armor on a weak spot on the back, and supplementing it with a "tongue" tail. The tip of the tail drips with a deadly poison which can kill any opponent who gets hit by it.**

**Sasori**_** (Scorpion)**_**; Master-Sasori: Sasori used his Hitokugutsu to transfer his consciousness into a chest casket. This casket was then implanted into a puppet-ized version of his body. This body retained all his original techniques and abilities and also allowed him to bolster new offensive measure like blades and flamethrowers. Sasori can open a chest compartment on his upper right torso to extend a multitude of chakra strings. He can use these strings to manipulate approximately a hundred puppets.**

**Taijutsu Description**

**Ura-Baito**_** (Back-Bite)**_**; B-Rank: a lower form of the combination between Tora and Saru, Ura-Baito is more prone to the use of large weapons that can cause much bleeding. Using Saru's unpredictable-ness and Tora's ruthless and sharp attacks, it can become quite a deadly fighting style for those that have mastered it. Sadly, many do not use it because its weakness can be very lethal as well. It amplifies one's blind spots tenfold, maybe five it they have mastered their styles. Leaving wider openings and adding a bigger chance to fatal injuries**

**Tora**_** (Tiger)**_**; C-Rank: Tora is one of the twelve main styles of Taijutsu. It uses sharp nails (though most use weapons, not wanting to use such a weird thing as nails to attack) to cut and maim their opponent with precision and accuracy. It is said that masters of this style can even cut through a piece of thick metal like a knife through butter.**

**Saru**_** (Monkey)**_**; C-Rank: Saru is one of the twelve main styles of Taijutsu. Saru uses unpredictable-ness as its forte, getting the best of its opponents by using weird attacks and tricking the opponent with ease.**

**Urarasshu**_**(Backlash)**_**; A-rank: Urarasshu was created and developed solely for Naruto's Asura realm, Momochi Zabuza. It has all the same aspects of Ura-Baito, but using the visionary abilities all his Typhon bodies have, Naruto is able to see Shuradou's blind spots, consequently canceling Ura-Baito's one and only big downfall.**

**Ninjutsu Description**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_**(Change of Body Stance Technique)**_**; E-Rank: Kawarimi no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. When in danger the ninja will quickly substitute them-self with another nearby object. This can be a block of wood or even another person. This allows the ninja to quickly flee and hide while the original object takes the brunt of their opponents attack.**

**Shinra Tensei**_**(Divine Judgment)**_**; S-Rank: Shinra Tensei is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm Naruto. This ability allows Naruto to manipulate external objects through an invisible force that emanates from the center of his body. This force allows Deva to repel objects or elemental Ninjutsu and deflect any attacks that are launched against him. The shortest time interval to recharge the technique Naruto has gotten is five seconds.**

**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**_** (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)**_**; B-Rank: Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Wind Element. To utilize this technique, the ninja will form the needed hand seal. A large slicing wind will then be created which can cut through his opponent. This Jutsu can even immobilize a summoning.**

**Suiton: Mizurappa**_** (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)**_**: C-Rank: Suiton: Mizurappa is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, the ninja will expel a strong jet of water at his opponent.**

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**_**(Water Clone Technique)**_**; C-Rank: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a Bunshin clone. Unlike a normal Bunshin, the Mizu Bunshin has the ability to interact more with the environment due to it having physical substance. This allows the clone to carry out limited attacks on its target. The range of the clone is limited however; it can not travel very far from the original body. If the Mizu Bunshin is injured, the clone will usually revert back into its natural water state.**

**Doton: Dochuu Senkou**_** (Underground Submarine Voyage)**_**; C-Rank: Doton: Dochuu Senkou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja can sink below ground and quickly travel through the earth like it was water.**

**Banshou Tenin**_**(All Creation Attraction)**_**; A-Rank: Banshou Tenin is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm Naruto. This ability allows Naruto to manipulate external objects through an invisible force that emanates from the center of his body. This force allows Deva to attract and draw in objects or opponents. The force requires a short interval to recharge. To utilize the technique, Deva will raise one of his arms, which will send out the attraction force. If the person drawn in is able to anchor themselves to a nearby object, they can counteract the force. However, this can be overwhelmed by a stronger pull.**

**Kikou Junpuu**_** (Light Shield Seal Mechanism)**_**; B-rank: Kikou Junpuu is a Ninjutsu technique used by puppet masters. This shield is created when chakra is emitted in the form of a disk from panels which fan out from the puppet arms. This chakra can block many deadly attacks but some attacks can gum up the puppet joints and render the arms useless.**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan**_**(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)**_**; B-Rank: Katon: Karyuu Endan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals and then proceeds to blow a large jet of fire from their mouth.**


	3. Long Time, No See

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu Talk"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Note: It's good to have another chapter out, is all I really got to say. Some things will be answered and the alliance will finally be formed. If you have any questions or didn't understand something in the story, please ask me and I'll answer. I hope you all enjoy, and unfortunately my updating time will be reduced because school is about to start (NNNNNOOOOO). And that severely reduces my updating time. Not only that, I've had a massive writer's block as of late and it's really been hard to write. Hopefully it'll pass soon, but don't worry I'll still give it my all continue writing; because I love y'all and your reviews give me POWER!!!**

**Now, time for reviews :3:**

**Gravenimage: Oh my god! Why do so many people think that what she did was so bad. Maybe it's just me speaking, but I've seen a **_**lot**_** of NaruSaku fics where Sakura has been a whole hell of a lot more mean. I thought I went really easy. But, whatever, read on! :3**

**Xtremo3000: thank you, I try, I will. :3**

**KnightX: but the flashback was the fight. I don't know if I'm reading your post wrong or what, but you seem like you want to read the fight, but couldn't cause of the flashback. If you could clarify, that'd be great :D. Oh, and you get a cookie for trying! :3**

**GodricGryff: Thank you, sadly, I can't tell you what **_**they**_** (opportune word there) are planning just yet. Hope you enjoy and I'm ready for any questions you got.**

**Dm5elite007: DAMN IT! I can't believe someone actually asked about that. I'm not going to tell you anything about Hanzou's summoning contract as of yet, I'm keeping it a secret. As you've probably already question, the Yondaime has no soul, which is the only reason the Rin'negan can take over a body (that's my version of the Rin'negan), hopefully I'll be able to go more in depth later on in the story. He can use their powers through **_**their**_** bodies. Like for example Naruto himself, the Deva Realm, can't use Mokuton because it's the Shodai's. Thanks and I'll try my best :D.**

**Dbtiger63: thank you and I'm glad it was an easy read. When I said two fathers I just meant both of them, Minato is good and dead. As for Madara and Naruto's relationship that will be explained over the course of the story. :3**

**ERIK SOTO: Well thank you :3. I don't intend to. I also like those kinds of stories :D**

**Dragon Soul Weaver: thank you. Because I'm **_**eeevvviiillll**_**, and I like fight scenes. Don't worry, there are none in this one ;D**

**Crypton89: Well, gawsh, I try my best *.* The only real reason this battle was so big was because it was three S-ranked missing-nin going at it. Although I don't really see a battle as long or short, I think of an overall fight, then I'll aid more detail, and throw in some twists. I don't really even look to see how long the battle is. Hell that battle between Naruto, Hidan, and Sasori was all good and done in two days tops. What took me so damn long to update it was the beginning (I hate politics .). And you don't have to worry about combat scenarios and Jutsu, I've got loads of them, I've actually made a long list of Jutsus I've created; so don't worry about that. And replying is not problem, it's just when I got to make **_**so**_** many, that kills me. You're my favorite and most fun though, because your reviews are long and inspiring, which I love ^^. Hope you enjoy, even though this chapter isn't that fun (in my opinion)**

**Crypton89: :3, yeah, I used to not like Sakura either (back when I was a NaruHina fan; can you believe it?), but something about pink and blond just mixed for me and I've been a fan of NaruSaku for three proud years :D.**

**Black Flame Nero: I do, I **_**really**_** do, muwhahaha!! That's the genius behind it, it makes you so mad, but you just can't help but come back for more, MUWHAHAHAHA!!! $_$**

**DISSNUTS: (awesome name) well, I can't really change what you don't like, but Anko and Konan are both in there and they get Naruto **_**way**_** before Sakura does. As for lemons, sadly, I don't do those; I'm a Jehovah's Wetness so, were against porn and all that. :D**

**Litewarior4: Thank you and I'll try but don't get your hopes up, as I said, school is starting. I find that Nagato's revival technique is the same as the one I've given the Shodai, so he's basically already got it. Expect the Shodai is the only one that can use it. :D**

**Now, onto the STORY!!!**

----

**Chapter 3: Long Time, No See**

"I hope I didn't keep you all waiting long." The Nidaime Amekage apologized, greeting the Konoha councilors as he exited his skyscraper office.

Everyone had umbrellas – though some shared with others – because of the heavy rain that continuously poured over Amegakure. Akatsuki donned their bamboo hats.

"Of course not…" Danzou stopped, having not yet introduced themselves to each other, he didn't know the man's name.

"Oh, where are my manners! You can call me Typhon." Typhon knew Danzou would _never_ call him the Amekage, so why push it on him?

"Danzou…" the Leader of Ne _**(Root)**_ replied, turning to the street that ran opposite the Amekage's office. "So, what is it we're doing out here?"

"We have several places to visit before I make my final decision on this 'alliance' of ours?" Danzou didn't like how the boy just said that. "Shall we begin?"

The two Kages stood side-by-side, the cluster of their ninja behind them (though a Konoha Jounin was holding Danzou's umbrella for him). The rest of Akatsuki stood in single file behind their Kage while the assembly of Konoha-nin stood randomly behind their leader.

"If you don't mind, Typhon-san, I have several questions." It was more of a demand than any kind of question.

"Go ahead, Hokage-dono." Typhon continued to look straight down the road, ever so often waving at a passing by villager or family.

"My first is why every one of your ninja have different village symbols with slashes through them?" that had been a question all the Konoha-nin wanted answered the moment they entered Amegakure. Seeing all the ninja hop around the buildings, each with a different headband symbol and all of them with a slash through it was just rather hard to take in.

"I hear you're a very intelligent man, Hokage-dono. Do not tell me you truly do not know why this is."

"Even if that is true, surely _all_ of them are not missing-nin."

"Oh yes, Hokage-dono. I _assure_ you, every last one of them, are missing-nin." That got surprised looks throughout the Konoha-nin; even the three elders couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"But how is that possible? Like other villages you are hired for missions, and as such, your ninja die daily. _And_ there's the fact that other villages will send Hunter-nin after their defected ninja, cutting your numbers even shorter when they're out on missions and vulnerable to such attacks. There should be no ninja left if your entire army is made up of missing-nin." Danzou did not know how their economy had lasted, with all the obstacles missing-nin face day by day, there's _no_ way a whole village survived on them alone. Oh, and what about the Shinobi Academy!? There must be one, "Also, if all your ninja are missing-nin, then what about the Ninja Academy? If you have one of those, then there's no way _all_ your ninja are nuke-nin."

The Nidaime chuckled, "I promise you, Hokage-dono. We have a Ninja Academy, and my _entire _military is made up of Missing-nin. Actually, the academy was the first destination on our list."

Danzou nodded, "Very good, onto the next question: what's with all the rain?"

The Nidaime laughed out loud at that, "Hokage-dono, it's called Ame for a reason!"

"No, this isn't natural rain, my Hyuuga representatives can attest to that. Before you and your companions exited the building, they were going to use their Byakugan to get a good look around, but sadly, they could not see." The only reason Danzou was bringing this up, was because he couldn't see out of his right eye. Some would argue it was because the right side of his face was covered by bandages, but if you were one of his most trustful minions, you'd know he had a forever activated, fully developed, Sharingan hidden within his right eye. "There is Chakra melded into each and every drop of rain coming down upon us, _and_ from how long it took to get to your village border, I'd estimate this rain stretches a mile away in very direction from Amegakure."

"Your deduction skills are truly impressive, Hokage-dono. You are right of course, this rain is filled with Chakra, but that will be the last thing on our tour to see. Though I will tell you; the fact that no activated Doujutsu can see within this rain, was just an added bonus." Naruto could feel the four Hyuugas around them tense up at that, even the ever silent Uchiha Sasuke that stood brooding at the back of their group seemed to get a bit edgy because of that.

The Amekage was the same as well when using his ultimate surveillance technique; Ukojizai no Jutsu _**(Fierce Raining at Will Technique)**_. He could not see because all the Chakra coming from the rain blocked his vision of others', humans', Chakra and Tenketsu. And unlike Hyuugas or Uchihas, he couldn't deactivate his Rin'negan. But he didn't really _need_ to see when having Ukojizai activated, which was nearly always , because thanks to the Jutsu, he could _feel_ his surroundings.

He could feel the citizens as they went about their normal lives, the ninja who jumped from building to building, and the skyscrapers themselves as they continued to house the very people he swore to protect. While having this Jutsu activated, he, in ways, could 'see' things better than even the Rin'negan; though this is when it's blindfolded. Because without a blindfold, all Jutsu and Kekkai Genkai failed in comparison to his Rin'negan. With the blindfold off, color and definition of surroundings came into play, leaving Ukojizai in the dust.

"So, anymore questions?" The Amekage asked pleasantly.

"Just one." Danzou told the man, turning to him as they continued their walk down a narrow street, "Why are you hiding your face?" This was the one question the entire Konoha group wanted answered, interested as to what he looked like under the coverings.

A couple Akatsuki members behind their Leader physically tensed, not going unnoticed by a couple of the Konoha-nin.

Though the Amekage seemed as calm as ever, "Do you remember what I talked about earlier on, Hokage-dono, about the horrible creature that war created."

Danzou nodded, remembering the weird moment when the Leader of Ame was talking to himself before saying something about grotesque creatures and war, "Yes, I do."

"Well that _'creature'_, I was talking about… was me…"

----

A small boat, the size of a bus, slowly floated atop the seas of Mizu no Kuni _**(Water Country)**_. The full moon over head illuminating the water below the boat as inched slowly forward.

A lone, hooded, individual stood on the bow, watching the calm seas as their boat crawled steadily along the patient waters. On him was a large black cloak that came with a hood, stopping any others from seeing his face.

Two other figures with the same getup calmly walked up to the boy, stopping as they, too, watched the ever silent seas.

"Are you nervous, Yagura-kun?" asked the one on the left.

"Of course…" the middle, and shortest, one – now known as Yagura – answered quietly. His voice was calm and soothing to hear, "it's been a little over a month since I've last seen this place. It's only human that I'm scared. Scared of what they'll think, what they'll do…"

"You forget that we are not human, we are Jinchuuriki."

"True, but hopefully the others will not realize that. And hopefully, they'll be that dumb."

"There's something I don't get." The tallest one there made his existence known as the other two kept their sights over the ocean, but listened to the man's words nonetheless. This cloaked one had something attached to his back – under the cloak –, which was slightly opened at the top, revealing a dark red, armor plated, bamboo hat-shaped device. Steam seemed to be rising from it. "Why not just destroy the place? If you and Utakata-kun had such a bad history with the place, why not wipe it off the face of the earth?"

"Because Naruto-sama cares for me, like he does all our other 'brothers' and 'sisters', and knows I still have connections to this place. Therefore, he has given me a chance to redeem them and wishes for me to offer them solace in the fact that they have an alliance with Amegakure no Sato waiting for them; should they forgive. Hopefully for you, Han-san, they will not be so willing, which will probably be the case."

"Good, there really hasn't been any fun lately." The newly introduced, Han, droned.

"Don't be so hasty to attack, Naruto-sama told us to use physical confrontation as a _last_ result." The one on the left replied, making sure the two stuck with the plan.

"Knowing my siblings, Roushi-san… they will leave us no other choice but that." Yagura finished by turning away from the ocean and walking across the deck, walking down into the hull as the other two continued to watch the sea.

"Do you really think it was wise of Naruto-sama to send Yagura-kun of all people on this mission?" Roushi asked, turning to Han.

Looking back at him, Han scoffed, "Do you really think it's wise to talk about this with someone like me?"

"Mmm…" Roushi hummed to himself before turning around, heading for the lower deck like Yagura had moments ago; knowing Han wasn't the one to talk to when dealing with such _sentimental_ occurrences. However, right now seemed to be an exception as Roushi stopped at the stairs when Han's voice caught his ears.

"I think it's because Naruto-sama wants Yagura-kun to confront his demons and get over the fact that he was manipulated most of his life." Han continued to look out over the calm seas.

Looking over his shoulder, Roushi quirked a red eyebrow, "You speak from experience?"

Han made no motion of discomfort, "Naruto-sama knows more than he let's on… we'll leave it at that."

Roushi nodded, not really knowing, or caring, if Han had seen his movement. The two might have been from the same village, but they knew nothing of one another. Roushi had left Iwagakure no Sato before Han was even born, the two didn't even know the other existed until Naruto had introduced them. The two Iwa-nin, even after meeting each other, didn't talk that much, having nothing to say to one another.

Though as Roushi continued to walk down the stairs to the hull, a small smile came upon his cloaked visage, knowing everything was going as that brat had planned. They were slowly starting to build a relationship with one another, and in time, will become a family. Then, and only then, would their Leader's plan come into fruition.

----

"Coooommmme ooonnnn, Beebee-chan, join us already!" Nii Yugito whined, crouching on the top of a low wall as her – at one time – partner, Kirābī – holder of the Hachibi –, walked slowly along the stone path, arms crossed over his chest.

Yugito had her long blonde hair tied in a ponytail by white bandage cloth, while a dark purple Kumo headband wrapped around her head. Her torso carried a black T-shirt, and except from the top of her chest and lower, it was black, while anything lower was a very light purple. From the end of her forearm to her wrists she had them bandaged, her hands covered by tight purple gloves. Her lower body adored the regular dark blue ninja pants – purple piece of cloth seemed to wrap around her waist – while her feet held blue sandals.

Kirābī had blonde dreadlocks that stuck tightly to his skull, while a white cloth forehead protector with the Kumo symbol was tied around his head. Another, identical, white cloth was loses tied around his neck, but this one had no forehead protector. The darkly tanned man's facial features held a white goatee, coal black tattoos of bull horns on his left cheek, and the black, armless, shades that hung on his nose. On his right shoulder was another black tattoo of the kanji _'Tetsu' __**('Iron')**_. The only other things on his upper body was the customary white Kumo vest, and the fingerless white gloves, with red cycles on the back of the hand part, that covered the top of his palm down to half of his forearm. Around his waist was tied a white rope that fell down between his legs behind him. Lower then that was the casual black ninja pants with tape wrapped around both lower sections of his thighs. His feet were accompanied with black toeless ninja sandals, while white guards attached to his lower legs.

"For the last time… NO!!!" Killer Bee yelled into Yugito's face, the only idea on his mind being the young woman's death. "How many times must I say it, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, _NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_"

Do to the extreme push his voice has unleashed, Yugito's bandaged ponytail was blasted away. Her hair actually stayed pushed back for several seconds before gravity kicked in. Yugito's smile diminished into a frown as she took out a small roll of white bandages from the tan pouch attacked to her belt; it seemed this was a daily occurrence.

"Kirābī-sama, please, just join us. I don't wish to do this but it's on Leader-sama's orders. He thinks me nagging you will make you join, seeing it has for a few select others." Yugito looked out into the distance, seeming to reminisce on those moments.

"Look, I don't care if big brother thinks greatly of this 'Typhon' and I don't care that he's a leader of a village, he's done nothing special in my eyes and until he does, I'm not even going to _consider_ joining. So, for the _very_ last time… no."

Knowing it would irritate him greatly, Yugito went back to whining, "Ooooohhhhh, cooommmee ooonnn, Leader-sama said if you join us, he'llll endorrrrssssseee yoouuurrr raaappppiiinnnng." The end was in a much sweeter voice, as if tempting him, like the very idea of Kirābī rapping would not be successful unless sponsored by someone.

Kirābī would have ignored the whining, but talking about _his_ rapping like that… oh ho ho, the woman was a goner, "That's it!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

Kirābī tried to grab Yugito from the wall, but sadly, she had already pounced several feet down the wall. She was slowly trotting on all fours, "Nan Nan ne nan nan, you can't catch meeee, Killer Beeee. You see, that's how you rap, all _your_ shit, is just plain _crap_! Nnnnnoooooo!" She booed out into one of her hands, like that was ultimate diss', before waving her butt high in the air like there was a tail on it; trying to irritate the man once more. To her delight, steam blew out of his ears like a train engine.

"GIRL, I'MMA FUCKIN' SKIN'YA ALIVE!!!!" Kirābī roared, jumping onto the wall as he chased Yugito around Kumogakure several times, never once catching the female Jinchuuriki.

----

Danzou sat silently, along with his two elder advisors, within a quiet room in the administrative office within one of Ame's residential compounds. He was waiting for the Leader of Ame – also an organization named 'Akatsuki'; from what they learned though their tour though Ame – who was currently making a treaty the four would sign; agreeing to a alliance (thankfully) between Konoha and Ame.

The tour the two groups of ninja undertook was quite an 'entertaining' one if Danzou could put it plainly.

Their first stop turned out to be quite surprising; mostly to the Leader of Ne, for being incorrect in assuming a village could not survive with all its ninja made of missing-nin. He would have to hand it to the kid, that kind of Ninja Academy was _ingenious_; using your enemy's Academy as your own, even Danzou would admit this 'Typhon' was an interesting character.

The group's first destination was a ratty old shed that looked like it could barely hold up the drizzle that flowed over its vicinity. A lot of them thought the Amekage was playing a trick on them, but realized he was serious when he told them only Danzou and he would enter; saying something about top secrets and villages yet to be trusted. Agreeing, Danzou and Typhon entered the shack, leaving everyone else outside in the rain with nothing but their slightly soaked cloths and umbrellas. Danzou, who continued to frown and stare at the Amekage with shut eyes, waited for the teen to do something.

He was surprised to see that there was a secret entrance under the dirt at their feet. Under this secret compartment was a narrow stairway leading down. The two walked for what seemed like several stores before coming to a seal covered door. The Amekage did something with the seals, making them evaporate into the air, before pushing the door open. Danzou was met with a large room filled with people aligned in rows, each one with a talisman covering their face and an assortment of grey robes adorning their bodies.

After some explaining, Danzou congratulated Typhon on such creative idea.

Ame's 'Ninja Academy' – as they like to call it – is not actually an academy whatsoever. It's made up of multiple factions; each with their own set of seal covered ninja. These different factions _communicate _with the some of the Ninja Academy students during their daily routine of going class-to-class. Expect, these children are not wondering why someone is talking in their head because they _know_ why.

Typhon described to process in, a somewhat, visual manner. Children within Ame, born from missing-nin or regular citizens, are allowed to choose – at the age of six or above – if they want to enter Ame's Ninja Academy. If they do not, then they live a citizen's life working farms, industry, or other economic needs when they got older.

But if they _do_ choose to enter the Ninja Academy, they must be ready to give-up all that they know and love. When a child enters the Academy, they leave their family and all loved ones, only to return to them should they succeed. The first day at this underground academy, the children are given an invisible seal placed somewhere on their body. This seal has multiple purposes which was later explained by the Amekage. As for after the seal is given, the academy student will then get to _choose_ what Ninja Village they wanted to travel to.

That was their first task as academy students; blending into a crowd so they could sneak into the any village. Already, they were given a difficult objective.

Next the student would be given administrative documents; to be used for clearance into their designated Ninja Village academy. After entering another village's academy, the young child would begin his life as a village ninja, before one leaving it; finally becoming a missing-nin of whatever village they just so happened picked. That was their final test; to leave their village without being caught, if they were caught, one of the seal's abilities would trigger, immediately killing the child in a blaze of fire so there was no room for interrogating.

As for the other abilities of the seal, they were quiet unique. The seal was used for communication and location; that explained the multiple people with talismans on their faces and the complex seals that aligned the room. And It was used to keep the child's vitals, so it he/she was somehow killed, they could activate the seal's fire ability; burning whatever was left of the body.

As the duo were walking up the large stairway back up to earth, Typhon had warned Danzou; that should any of the things he saw there left his mouth, Ame, Suna, and Kumo would go to war against Konoha. That's how serious he was about their Academy. He also didn't want any of the children that were out in another village's academy getting hurt.

The group's second destination was quite, gory. No, it wasn't just gory, it was a _bloodbath_. Typhon had taken the two groups to a rural area in Ame, segregated from the rest of the Rain Village. It was littered with deteriorating bodies and massacred soldiers. The everlasting rain that fell upon these deceased ninja seemed to escalate the amount of blood pooled over this vast expense of charred and battle induced land.

Both groups were as silent as the fallen ninja before them when shown such brutality. It was a battle; that was _oh_ so clear. What was the occurrence of such a battle? That face was left silent, even by the Amekage. All he said, as he turned, ready to leave for their last destination, was, "This, here, is why I'm so accustomed to war…"

Some, who more of an observant look on the world, could see that _every _one of the ninja laying dead in their own puddle of blood had their respective headbands slashed though. And those who could piece it together understood what that decisive attribute meant. Ame was a village full missing-nin, making the ninja some of the roughest and toughest, and _craziest_, out there. Who's to say one didn't get jealous of the Amekage's power, like they did Hanzou? Who's to say one of the thousand ninja within Ame didn't start a civil war, like they did Hanzou?

Some now knew – which would be later explained to the others – why the Amekage knew so much of war; he lived it, he _breathed_ it. Their journey to their final destination was walked in silence.

The last place on their agenda was back at the Amekage's office. It ticked some of the Konoha-nin off when they realized they could have gone here first. When asked why he didn't bring them here first, Typhon replied, "I thought everyone could use the exercise; nothing like getting the heart pumping before signing a peace treaty!" Although some of them were happy he said (whether he knew he just said that or not) he'd sign the peace treaty, the others were still a bit peeved with the Amekage's sense of humor.

Getting back on topic; their tour ended with shortly checking out the room used for creating all the rain outside. The room they entered had five men sitting on either side of what looked like a hologram of Amegakure and several more miles surrounding it. All the men sitting around the astral projection of Amegakure had large light blue robes on with black seals written over their forehead; they held their hands together in a seal used for the most basic of Chakra control, Tora _**(Tiger)**_. The division was named _'Gouu'_ _**(Downpour)**_ and used an advanced form of the Jutsu Ukojizai – which was created by none other than the Nidaime Amekage.

The rain was filled with Chakra from the ten men sitting around the room. They could sense who was within, who was trying to enter, or who was just surrounding Amegakure. It was the ultimate tracking device. They also learned that the Typhon would occasionally use the Jutsu all by himself, but only when he felt something was wrong and wanted a look around the village for himself. That took everyone off guard; this man could use a Jutsu that took ten men – that alternated with fifty other men over the course of an hour – to use it. Those were some crazy Chakra reserves, even for a Kage.

And that's how they arrived here, two floors over the room where Gouu was located. Everyone but three elders had gone back to a five-star hotel several miles away from the Amekage building where they'd be staying the rest of the day before leaving the next morning.

The three sat patently, waiting for what conditions set by the Amekage will be. Actually, 'patently' was the wrong word to use, they sat their, waiting apprehensively; afraid of what the man would ask for. They didn't want it, but the only reason – he said – he'd sign a treaty was if he was allowed to set some rules in the pact. They were scared shitless of what could happen and what he wanted.

"What if he asks for a large portion of Hi no Kuni?" Mitokado Homura asked out loud, a small trickle of sweat falling down his cheek, "That could severely cripple our trade routes and destroy our economy!"

"Forget about economy, what of our military power?" Utatane Koharu reasoned, "If he asks for a portion of our militia we could possible become one of the weaker Hidden Villages and will become more vulnerable to other villages!"

"Relax…" The Rokudaime Hokage breathed out, leaning forward on his cane. "We will see what he wants and we will discuss it with him should it be too unreasonable."

"But Danzou! We are in _no_ position to negotiate!" Homura quietly yelled.

Koharu agreed, "He's right Danzou, with all these villages going against us, there's no _way_ we're going to survive unless we get Amegakure's help!"

Danzou let out an irritated sigh, "I _know_ this already, but there's nothing we can do about it until he's _told_ what he wants. So stop worrying yourselves."

Danzou was relieved to see the Amekage, along with his 'posse' of black cloaked missing-nin, enter; shutting up his two advisors. He _really_ needed to get new ones.

"Whelp, here we are!" Typhon dropped the document sheep onto the table in front of three.

The three Konoha personnel scanned over the document, their jaws hitting the floor after reading it.

"T-This is it, this is all you want?" Danzou couldn't believe how _stupid_ this kid was. He could ask for nearly anything for this treaty, yet _this_ is all he wants, what an idiot, what a maroon!

"Well, if you don't like it, I guess I could ask for a supple portion of Konohagakure's land, or ninja force." Koharu and Homura blushed, realizing they had been overheard moment ago.

"N-No, of course not! We'll take it!" Danzou yelled, giving no time for discussion as he shook the Amekage's hand and signed the papers as fast as he could. He knew he wasn't presenting himself well as the Hokage, but he didn't really care. As long as Konoha got protection from not only_ two_ Hidden Villages, but third village that could _equal_ one, he was all set.

"Good, I'll be sending Deidara, Hoshigaki Kisame, Zetsu, and Sasori." As Typhon said this, four of the cloaked people standing in the row behind him walked forward and took off their bamboo hats.

When the three saw some of the headbands on these missing-nin, Danzou has to ask, "Now, the villages these men were once from, they won't be trying to attack us just to kill them will they?" the blond haired one with the slashed Iwa headband was the one they were worried most about.

"Don't worry, no other villages even their location let alone the deal of our treaty – hell, they don't even know we _have_ a truce going on yet. You see, I have created a ten-man squad made purely of the best missing-nin within this village. These men, including me, are the strongest in this village. You may call us, _'Akatsuki'_!"

"'Red Moon', huh, catchy." Danzou commented, "Tell me, where are your other two 'Akatsuki' members?"

The Amekage chuckled, "Sadly, they couldn't come; they're out on a mission."

"I see. By the way, Typhon-dono, do you happen to know someone by the name of Uchiha Itachi?"

"Only from what I read in bingo books, he killed his entire clan expect for one, did he not?"

Danzou nodded, "I'm flabbergasted as to how you don't know more. From your slashed Konoha headband, I'm left to guess that you're a Konoha missing-nin."

Typhon nodded. "Yep, and what of it?"

"Well I'm just surprised that you don't know more. Also, I'm lead to think your real name isn't 'Typhon', because Konoha hasn't had anyone by that name defect."

"Well I did it secretly of course!"

"That's hard to believe. It's said you killed Hanzou, who was easily as strong as a Kage. That means, you're _easily_ as strong as a Kage, which leads me to believe you were once a ninja at our Ninja Academy, and if you were, then we'd have a file of you and your sudden _'_disappearance' from the village."

"Bravo, Hokage-dono, your deduction skills are beyond compare." The Nidaime Amekage was clapping in applause, "Sadly, our discussion on this matter is done, and should you pursue it, our treaty is no more. These four will accompany you and your group back to Konoha where they'll stay for several months as a form of protection and trust as the agreement stated. And when you return to your village, you shall choose four of your own men to send back here, where _they'll_ stay for several months. And after all this is done, our pact will be forever solidified. Good day, I hope you have a nice short stay."

The Amekage and his Akatsuki left in a fling of their cloaks.

----

"_Is he ready?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So he can control _it_?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good, activate him."_

"_Right away, Mizukage-sama."_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, P-P-PAPA P-PLEASE AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, S-STTTTTOOOOOPP AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"We're here!"

Hearing Han's loud voice, Yagura bolted up, still covered by a black cloak that hid his identity from the world. You wouldn't tell by looking, but underneath his cover, Yagura was sweating and panting like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you guys doing, get out here!" The cloaked form of Han called out as he tied the rope to their boat's rail, making sure it didn't float away when they were gone. He even went so far as to pump his own Chakra into it so only he would be the one to untie it, making sure no one tried to steal it as well.

As the other two exited the boat – Yagura having gained control of his distress state, which went unnoticed by the other two – they took in the heavy fog that overlapped the concrete harbor and no other boats seemed to be docked here. It was weird; the fog seemed to cutoff exactly at the pier's edge, like it was being controlled. The three wondered if it was used as a way of security like that of their Leader's Ukojizai.

Two silhouettes appeared within the mist, walking closer to the other stationary three. Once out of the mist, the three Jinchuuriki could see that the two were Kiri Jounin.

Both had a light grey Jounin flak jacket with no scroll pouches and lacked a zipper. A variation from the regular flak jacket was the shoulder guards with the Kiri symbol embroiled into them. Tied around the twos' head was a Kiri Headband.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the Kiri Jounin with slightly spiked, light blue, hair asked firmly, ready should the three be foolish enough to attack.

"We are here as representatives to talk about an alliance between the Nidaime Amekage of Amegakure no Sato and the Godaime Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato. We have our passports right here." A small blue scroll seemed to fall from Yagura's left sleeve as it fell into his gloved hand. Flicking it forward, the scroll was easily caught by the Kiri-nin opposite the teen Jinchuuriki.

The Jounin's eyes moved side-to-side at an accelerated rate as he scanned over it. Nodding, the Kiri guard turned to his, "Musei, let them in."

The so called 'Musei', who had on blue goggles and a blue mask that covered his lower face, turned to the mist behind the five. He raised his hands up while clapping the back of them together. With a fast motion like he was taking a breaststroke, the mist before them spilt, creating a large road for them to walk on.

The three cloaked Jinchuuriki started to walk towards Kirigakure when they heard the first Jounin's voice back at the entrance of the mist, "Oh, and a piece of advice. I'd take the hoods off! Our other Kiri ninja will be more inclined to attack you with the ways you hide your features!"

"Fool…" Yagura mumbled so only Roushi and Han who were by his side could hear, "…If I take my hood off, they'll have no _choice_ but to attack me…"

----

"Mizukage-sama."

"Yes, what is it?" The Godaime Mizukage, Houhan Tsunagari, asked her subordinate Ao as he entered her office.

The Fifth Mizukage is a young woman, maybe in her mid- or late twenties, with an appearance like no other. She had a great figure and hair that looked perfect in every way. Not only did the hair fall down to just above her ankles, but it was also tied upwards in what appeared to be a topknot. Her eyes were a jade-green although you couldn't really see the right side of her face; it was covered by her russet-red colored hair. Her well-proportioned chest was barely covered by a fishnet shirt under a blue colored shirt that clung to the side of her arms instead of her shoulders. Below that was a small blue skirt that was designed for great flexibility.

Ao is a middle aged man with a sting-less eye patch over his right eye, with two talismans pierced into his earlobes. His cyan colored hair was pushed forward, resembling that of the former Hidden Mist Swordsmen, Hoshigaki Kisame. Over his torso was a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, over them was worn a navy blue robe.

Ao kneeled in front of the woman's desk, "Three representatives from Amegakure no Sato have come here to negotiate an alliance with us, Mizukage-sama!"

Tsunagari turned slowly in her hazelnut colored chair, looking out over her village through the office window. She hummed to herself, "hmm, I didn't expect them to come so soon, they sure are fast…"

"Milady?" Ao looked up at his Kage, waiting for an order.

"Go call Choujuurou-kun and tell him he's to accompany me, along with you, too this meeting. It will be held down stairs in Room 108." She ordered sternly, her eyes never leaving the village.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ao exploded into water with a Shunshin. It soon, and slowly, seeped through the cracks of the floor, leaving nothing but dry hardwood.

----

The Nidaime Amekage leaned back his Kage chair, uncovered feet crossed over one another as they lay on the windowsill of an open window within his office. The rain fell upon his exposed feet, sending a cool feeling throughout his body. Naruto's blindfold and the bandana he wore as a cap were lying on his desk and the mask covering his mouth was pulled down. His Rin'negan eyes looked out the open window his feet were lying on, watching as the people walked around in the rain; going to stores, buying food for the family, or just enjoying the time within such a prosperous village.

Naruto loved these moments more than anything else. Leaning back in his chair, hearing the rain and commotion of everyday citizens echoing throughout the village below. Knowing, _his_ village was safe and how tranquil everything was. It there was a heaven, Naruto would sometimes think; he hoped it was exactly like this.

"So did everything go well?" Madara's voice rang from just behind Naruto's chair. He could feel his chair lean back more as Madara laid his head on the top of his chair, sitting on Naruto's desk, and looking out the same window as his son.

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned with a small smirk on his face, enjoying the drowsiness that he got whenever so relaxed in this scenario.

Madara chuckled, understanding his son, "well that's good. So… I hear you're sending Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu to Konoha in exchange for four of their ninja?"

Naruto's smile left, "mmm…"

"That was smart of you, it would be unwise to send Itachi there. Him being your strongest member withi-"

"-Kakuzu is the strongest member within my Akatsuki." Naruto cut his father off, not surprising the older man in the least. This was a daily occurrence between the two, "Why don't you get that?"

"Because Itachi is just that, _Itachi_, he'd give even _you_ a run for your money."

"And so would Kakuzu… Look, I'm not saying Itachi wouldn't put up a fight, yeah he may kill three, maybe even four, of Kakuzu's heats. But in the end, Kakuzu would come out the victor. Itachi may have the Mangekyou Sharingan and a whole lot of things he got under your year of tutelage, but that can only get him so far. He has _nothing _on Kakuzu when it comes to experience. Hell, Kakuzu has nearly as much experience as _you_ do, and that's saying something. Not only that, he fought the _Shodai_ Hokage, like _you_ did. Heh, Kakuzu could possibly give _you_ a run for your money."

"Watch it, kid." Madara warned.

Naruto smiled again, "relax pops, I was only kidding. _No ones_ stronger than you."

"Hmph, you better believe it!" Madara puffed out his chest. Exhaling gruffly, Madara started twirling his fully gloved fingers around with his son's spiky blond hair, amusing himself greatly. "So, who do you think they're going to send?"

"I don't know or care; the only reason I'm sending those four over to Konoha is to gather information on what's changed. If I had to guess, they'd probably be trying to do the same thing. So I'd say they're going to send four that are well endowed with stealth abilities."

"Impressive observation, I've taught you well." Naruto would have nodded had Madara not entangled two of his fingers into his hair, "Though I bet you'd be real pissed if they sent that Haruno girl you like so much."

"It'd be wise of you to add a _'used to'_ between _'you' _and _'like'_ when addressing my feelings for that Haruno." Naruto ordered, slightly annoyed that his father would bring up this topic again. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki couldn't count the times Madara had tried to convince him that he was still in love with that pink haired bi- calm down Naruto, calm down; it's all in the past now.

Madara sighed at his son's ignorant feelings. "You might not see it now son, but I can see everything with my eyes. And I can still see the love you hold deep within your heart."

"Drop it…"

"Did you know she regrets everything she said to you that night-"

"-_Drop it!_"

"-the way she cried into her best friend's arms after finally left all her guilt out, it was almost as i-"

"-_I SAID DROP IT!!!_" Naruto spun out of his chair, aiming to punch Madara in his masked face. He stopped his fist no less than a quarter of an inch away from Madara's orange swirl mask, realizing just who it was that he was attempting to punch. Shock was written all across Naruto's face, his mouth agape, "I-I'm, so sorry…"

From what Naruto could see of his father's eye through the whole in his mask, Madara looked sad, "It's alright, I know you didn't mean anything by it… so, how is the Jinchuuriki hunt going?"

Naruto slowly sat back into his chair, putting his sandal-less fee back on the windowsill, "Heh, you know how it's going. We've gotten all but the Eight-tails, of which I've sent Yugito-san to try and persuade him."

"So, that means the Nibi and Hachibi are in Kumogakure. The Ichibi is in Sunagakure. And the Rokubi and Shichibi are within Amegakure, from what I can sense. So, where are the Gobi, Yonbi, and Sanbi at?"

Naruto shut his eyes and yawned, "They're out on a mission."

"Where at?"

"Yugakure no Sato, I thought they could use some time off, they've been working tirelessly lately so I thought it be good for them to get away and relax. Why ya' asking so many questions?" Naruto asked. The Rin'negan user was laying his head against his head, but secretly looked at his father out of the corner of his eye, wondering why the man was being so nosy.

"No reason, just curious and bored. It's my job as a father to ask questions, why are _you_ questioning me on what I'm asking?" Madara accused playfully.

Naruto slowly looked his eyes to back out the window, "No reason… just curious and bored… curious and bored…"

----

Ao, Choujuurou, and their Mizukage entered Room 108 to see three hooded people sitting next to each other on the couch opposite the one they were to sit on.

The Fifth Mizukage walked over to her couch, sitting in the middle of it as her two associates stood next to the couch's arms, ready should something go down.

Choujuurou, one of the members of Kiri's Seven Swordsmen, wore black-rimmed glasses and what looked like headphones (he liked to listen to music when he gets into a serious fight) around his head. His bodily attire was a striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants that look liked the ones Momochi Zabuza – a former Mist Swordsmen – once wore (or at least he hoped so; Zabuza was the man Choujuurou looked up to most). A black cropped-vest held his Kiri forehead-protector on the left side of his chest like a badge. Finally, his sword – Hiramekarei _**(Splendid Flicker)**_ – was a large bandage covered, double-handled, sword strapped to his back.

While the three were getting situated, Han – who sat to the right of Yagura on the couch – whistled lightly so only his two partners could hear. "Damn, she's quite the looker."

Yagura, who sat in the middle of the two, slowly turned his hooded head. He was about to say something, but Tsunagari beat him to it.

"So, how are we gonna' start this thing?" The Mizukage asked, wondering what the shortest and tallest of them were talking about. She, along with Ao and Choujuurou, couldn't see their faces thanks to the hoods that shadowed the three's faces. "I think the first thing to be done is you three taking your hoods off and showing us your faces."

The one sitting in the middle of the couch – who was previously looking at the person to his right – slowly turned back to the Kage, "You'll see our faces when you've earned our trust and respect."

That caused the Mizukage to twitch her visible eye, "I don't really think we have anything to talk about if you're not willing to trust nor respect us."

Yagura's gloved hand's squeezed his covered knees tightly, which only went unnoticed by the Kiri-nin, "Such things like 'Trust' and 'Respect' is not given, it is rewarded when one proves thyself worthy."

Tsunagari crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head back on the cough, looking down at the three with her eyes, "There's no point in arguing about an alliance if nether side can respect, let alone trust, one another. If all you came to do was waist time on a faulty treaty made of hate and resentment, then leave."

The killer intent radiating off Yagura was easily sensed by everyone else within the room. It was short-lived, however, as the man sitting to the right of Yagura gently laid his hand on his shoulder. All the killer intent within the room left as the cloaked form dropped his head.

"I'm sorry…" the Mizukage didn't really know if he was apologizing to her, or the man grabbing his shoulder. She was more confused when the middle man whispered something to the two at his sides and they got up and walked out of the room.

"Where are those two going?" Tsunagari asked forcefully, getting no reaction from the man sitting alone on the couch.

Pushing his hands against his knees, the man slowly stood up from the couch.

Ao and Choujuurou took a cautioning step forward, one entering starting to form a fighting stance and the other reaching for his sword. However their moments halted when the cloaked man's gloved hand shot up; telling them to stop.

Reaching up to the brim of the hood with his other hand, the man pulled it back, revealing a face with lifeless pink eyes, light grey flat hair, and a long stitch designed scar that ran from under his left eye down.

The Godaime Mizukage, along with her two brothers – Houhan Ao and Houhan Choujuurou –, looked on in wide-eyed shock at the person before.

The Fifth was the first to speak, but it was nothing more than stuttering, "Y-Yagura?!?! I-Is that r-really you?"

Houhan Yagura, the former Yondaime Mizukage, had the faintest of smirks cross his lips, "Long time, no see, sister dear…"

----

**Author's Notes: *loud gasp* OHHHH MMMYYY GGGAAWWWDDD!!!! Yagura is the Godaime Mizukage's brother!!! *faints* AND SO ARE AO AND CHOUJUUROU!!!!**

**Rather short chapter for me, I know. But I just had to leave you guys with this kind of cliffhanger. Parts of Yagura's past will be revealed (don't worry about flashback, there won't be **_**too**_** many).**

**Oh, and as for Sasuke appearing all of a suddenly; that was a mistake on my part. I had intended to write him in last chapter, but, I forgot to so I made him popup in this one. Don't worry; his feelings about Naruto's death will be revealed later on. I'll probably do it when the rest of his team, Sakura and Kakashi, are together again. **

**And for those of you that are waiting for me to update my other story, please be patient, I've had severe writer's block as of late (that's another reason this chapter isn't so long). There's a big fight scene about to go down in **_**Perfect Jinchuuriki Vessel**_** so I want it to be perfect. And having writer's block makes me think it wouldn't be good if I wrote it right now so I'm waiting until this passes. I'm just brainstorming on other ideas for Naruto stories, which has really helped so far. Another crippling thing dealing with my writing is school is about to start which is really going to decrease my time to write (Sadly).**

**Anyway, it's nearly one in the morning so I have to go to bed. I hope you've enjoyed, R&R, and I'll see you next time. :3**

**Ninjutsu Description**

**Ukojizai no Jutsu**_**(Fierce Raining at Will)**_**; A-Rank:** **Ukojizai no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique which allows Gouu, and at times Naruto, to blanket a wide span of land with a downpour of rain. They can maintain a connection to the rain and tell when someone is obstructing it. This also allows them to detect the individual's chakra level and skill.**

**Shunshin no Jutsu**_**(Body Flicker Technique)**_**; D-Rank:** **Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.**


	4. Forgive or Forever be Forgotten

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Kyuubi or Jutsu"**

**_(Japanese Description)_**

**Author's Notes: As of now you should come to realize that I don't have a set time on updating. So, yeah, you're probably going to be mad at me at times when I don't update for several months, but you'll have to deal. I'm sorry but I'm juggling school, work, and football (it's the off season, but our coaches won't let us play unless we come to weightlifting after school everyday) here so it's hard getting in time to type. Then, any time that I actually get is devoted to creating my own manga with a really good friend of mine; I'm creating the story, he's drawing (I suck and his works are fucking _great_, so I just had to confront him in class about it and talked to him and soon we became close friends, sprouting this awesome manga we are now making). Lastly, because it was awhile since I updated, I decided to make the chapter a little longer than usual, which, of course, pushed the story even further back, but I thought you'd enjoy a longer chapter sooooo, yeah…**

**For those waiting on an update of PJV, again, I'm sorry. Whatever time I get on the computer, I type. But this one I'm working more on, because it's more popular and it's going to be shorter than PJV. A _lot_ shorter. This story, I can estimate, will have a little over then ten chapters overall. PJV will probably have more than twenty.**

**Lastly, I just learned the Mizukage's real name. I should in form you that I will not be using it. For one, I'm too lazy to go back and change it. Secondly, and most important, it will not work for my story, seeing as I made her a sister to several of the other Mizu-nin we've seen (Ao, Choujuurou, and Yagura). If you have a problem with me doing such a thing (which you shouldn't really unless you have ADD about these things) then I guess this really isn't the story for you, too bad.**

**Now that that's done; replies and then the story!**

**Dan: The stories AU, which I've stated on several occasions, so expect there to be changes, like a civilian council and what not :) As for the rest, thank you for all the criticism, it's very helpful :D. To start off, I know there's no such thing as "Sannin-level", that's basically what fandom has categorized as being between Jounin and Kage-level from what I've seen and read. I basically have them saying that to show they're stronger than Jounin but weaker than Kage. Take Kakashi for instance. In the manga he's pretty close to Sannin-level at least, but they never say that, because he's still got the rank of Jounin. I'm using the Sannin as a power scale, not a rank; sorry if there was some mix-up. And don't worry, the reason Naruto beat Hanzou will be explained… in this very chapter XD. Remember though, Madara told Naruto if he needed ant help, all he had to do was call. Next, Naruto's supposed to be telling people his powers, it part of my (Naruto's) master plan that will be revealed at the end of the story. If he tells them all his powers, which he hasn't (hehe), and acts the way he acts then they'll look to him as a savior or destroyer. Trust me; it all comes together at the end :D. Lastly, about whether or not Itachi or Kakuzu is stronger, it comes down to who said it and why. Naruto said Kakuzu was stronger, the reason why I can't tell you. And Madara said Itachi was stronger, and I can't tell you why for that either, although you probably have your guesses. To me, Itachi _is_ the strongest member of Akatsuki, other than Madara. But I think Kakuzu is smarter and more of a tactician than Itachi. Not only that, Kakuzu – in power – is the second strongest within Akatsuki; for the sole fact that he fought the Shodai and has about at least forty years of experience over everyone (being ninety-one years old), except of course Madara. Truly, in any of my stories (not Kishimoto's, because experience counts for nothing with him, which is total bullshit), if the two were to fight, Kakuzu would probably come out the winner. But, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Again, thanks for all the help, XD**

**Guak: Mind telling me the other Rin'negan Naruto stories that are good, I'd love to read them. And it's no problem, I love to write :3**

**Black-Bone Reaper: People don't? That seems like a great opportunity for AU's! Haha, yeah, I'll try my best on updates, but I won't be making any promises :3**

**dbtiger63: thank you so much! I'm glad it's so entertaining, I try my best. Sadly, as a writer, I can't reveal anything :3. No thanks necessary, all you have to do for me is enjoy. :D**

**xwing150: I'm glad it's so worthwhile! Really, I can't pick which one is better either. At first I thought I like this story idea better, but then I got more ideas for PJV and now _that_ seems better; it's so hard to _choose_! Haha, I laughed at that to. I was searching Google for different muscles in the arm and read about them, I was like 0.o the whole time, reading all these long-ass medical words, it made my brain hurt afterwards. I know that rant was, _awesome_; I just had to share it with everyone. Copy and paste it to your profile so we can spread the word! All credit goes to cannonbolt414! :D As to why he didn't use Minato, that'll probably be explained later on, so don't fret! :D**

**aNimeINvasion93: (total win for having the capital letters of your name spelling "NIN"; whether you know it or not) Thank you, you'll have to wait and see. Lastly, unlike Kishi's _Naruto_, experience comes into play here, so Kakuzu has what… 30… 40… years over Kisame? Not only that, Kakuzu is a really good tactician, and has like five chances (lives) to kill Kisame before Fish-man can beat him. But, it's your opinion, and I can't change that! :D**

**Crypton89: No problem, it was just the truth! :3 And I get what you're saying about needing the chapter, thanks. Trust me, I intend too exploit it, well, Naruto does. :D I don't want to tell you much more but you made some good predictions about what you think is going on. :D I no you don't want it, but only one of the younger generation are going, and it's needed for the story. Dealing with Kirigakure, I think you'll enjoy that part. And thanks for your words about my writer's block. :3 Thankfully it's gone! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**ARCEUS-master: Thank you, but Kakuzu isn't really _stronger_ than Itachi; at least I don't think that. He has way more experience and knowledge than Itachi, and that is why I think – should the two fight – Kakuzu would win. And, seeing as I take into account experience and other things in this story that Kishimoto doesn't, power levels in my stories are probably going to be different. :3**

**oxybusy: thank you, and yes, I know, it's been forever since I've updated, but what can I say? I got shit to do. :3**

**Puppet Without Strings: wow, I can't believe it's really that good, but thank you so much :D and I'll try my best on updating :3**

**Piffsheep: I'm glad! :3 and it seems your review came true and I update! Hope you enjoy! :3**

**----**

**Chapter 4: Forgive or Forever be Forgotten**

"You!!" the brothers, Ao and Choujuurou, yelled. The two charged the former Mizukage, Houhan Yagura.

A flick of a wrist. The sound of a _crack_. It was over.

Yagura slowly lowered his gloved hand. A large dark green plant had broken through the wood floor, splitting in half in the form of a 'T' as it pushed both brothers to a separate side of the room. Vines from the plant dug into the walls after collision, trapping the two against it.

A small bead of sweat trickled down the right side of the Godaime Mizukage's face. Two of her strongest brothers, and Ninja, had just been stopped by the youngest. She could hardly keep eye contact with Yagura as the plant in front of him – which reached up to his lower chest – split further down the middle down to the floor, giving its controller room to walk, but keeping its hold on the other two.

Yagura didn't stop walking until he was standing in front his sister's slender legs, looking down at her with no emotion, "Now that those two hotheads are out of the way, can we have a more, civilized, talk?"

Being so close to the one thing that had once practically killed their entire family almost made Tsunagari lose her composer. Lucky for her, she was trained as a Kage. Although she did have to shut her eyes and clear her throat as a refresher, "Y-Yes, very well. What is it you, and your 'Amekage', w-?"

"'-sama'…" Yagura cut his older sister off, not wavering in the least as the woman gave him an irritated look. Tsunagari knew what he meant; he wanted her to add the suffix '-sama' behind 'Amekage', but unlike the 'Amekage' she was a _real_ Kage, one from The Five Great Hidden Villages.

Their staring continued for a minute or two before Yagura gave in, he knew Amekage-sama would be angry if he came back empty handed all thanks to his desire to make others see the greatness of his Amekage-sama. Although unknown to the Jinchuuriki, the Rain Kage would secretly be flattered whenever such occasions occurred.

"We wish to sign an alliance with one another." Yagura stated once again.

Tsunagari looked on; even more irritated, "I pretty much got that already. All _I_ wish to know is, why?"

"We're family."

"Oh please! You were never one of us, all you ever did as the Yondaime Mizukage was kill, kill, kill. _Anyone_ that had a Kekkai Genkai was to be killed, then, when there were no more Clans to kill, you turned on your own family! Your own _Clan_!!!"

The former Mizukage had backed up from his older sister, letting her stand from the couch in anger. He wouldn't deny any of these accusations, they were all true. It was only by the blessings of his new God that he was able to gain control of his life, and start it anew.

"I've changed-"

"-You haven't changed at all! Look at what you're doing to your very own brothers right now!" The Mizukage motioned to the two still pressed against the walls by vines.

Yagura turned his head to the two, noticing just how hard the plant was pushing on them. They were grunting in pain and were slowly getting inched further into the wall.

Yagura snapped his fingers and the plant 'popped' like a Kage Bunshin, disappearing. The Yondaime Mizukage looked down to his brothers, eyes dull and lifeless, "I'm sorry."

Tsunagari found herself surprised at her younger brother's apology. The truth was; she'd actually never heard him say something like that. All she remembered was a cold and heartless brother. It was new to her. She then wondered what could have happened that changed the careless man she once knew… and hated.

Coughing into her fist, the present Mizukage gained all her brothers' attention, "Um, well, I thank you, for releasing them."

"No problem."

"Okay, so now that everyone's calmed down, mind telling me your real reason behind asking for an alliance between our villages."

"I told you, we're f-"

"If you don't plan on telling me the real reason, I'll be taking my leave." Her younger brother was really testing her patience.

Yagura shut his eyes and let out a sigh through his nostrils as his older sister turned to leave, "…wait."

The Fifth Mizukage stopped, but didn't turn around, looking out of the corner of her eye as to wait for what he said.

"Amekage-sama ordered me to." Yagura told them. He waited for several seconds, as if he was deciding on what to say next, "He thought I should give you an ultimatum."

"Oh? And what is this 'ultimatum' your 'Amekage' is giving us."

"Either you ask for forgiveness for what _your_ family did to me and sign this treaty we're offering you or the village of Amegakure no Sato will wipe Kirigakure no Sato off the face of the earth, forever…"

The room stood in silent shook. Choujuurou and Ao were just barely crawling up from their grounded position and now were motionless, eyes wide and sweat trickling down their face. Tsunagari had spun around, a bead of sweat caressing the side of her face as it fell, her eyes, too, wide in shook. Yagura was the only one the kept the straightest of faces.

It took Tsunagari a couple tries to form an infuriated face, resulting in her brow and lips twitching several times. When her face finally held her enraged feeling, she exploded, "Forgive you, _you_?!?! And just what on earth gives you the right to say that to US!!! _YOU_, who slaughtered clans, _our_ clans!!! And now after returning after so long you threaten _us_ with annihilation?! We have _nothing_ further to discuss, if this is your Amekage's way of forming alliances, _and_, if he wishes to challenge the village of Kirigakure no Sato then he better be prepared. Ame and Kiri are now officially at _WAR_!!!!"

The Mizukage turned to leave, going to call all of her ninja for a special meeting, dealing with what had just happened and their future plan of attack on Amegakure. She would have made it out of the room too, had a large plant not erupt from the ground in front of the door and connect with the ceiling above, blocking her way. The same happened for all the other possible exits, windows and all. The room was soon completely sealed up.

"I wasn't done." Yagura stated calmly, not surprised that when his older sister looked over her shoulder at him, she radiated with pure malice.

"Yes, you _are_!" Turning with a spring in her step and cheeks puffed up with what Yagura thought was air. He was correct as Tsunagari, blew out a large stream of sliver-like mist from her mouth.

Yagura acted fast, spreading his stance and waving both hands up over his head. A five-foot wide, thin, plant shot up from the ground, stopping the mist. But upon contact a sizzling sound could be heard before the middle of the plant where the stream had hit started to dissolve.

Yagura knew this would happen so he had planned ahead, jumping to the left and landing on the light blue couch the Mizukage had previously been occupying, his black cloak being discarded to give him more flexibly.

The Sanbi Jinchuuriki was clothed in green and black. A fishnet shirt was under everything on his upper body. Over it was a sleeveless black skintight muscle shirt. Then over that was a leaf green scarf that had no tail wrapped around his neck. On his lower body was slightly tight pair of black pants with brown boots that reached up to mid-calf, and only revealed the bottom of his heel – like a pair of normal ninja sandals. A wrap the same color as his scarf tied around his waist. Finally, a headband protector was sewn into the black muscle shirt just over the lower section of his stomach. It held the Mist symbol, but held a long gash through the middle.

Yagura raised his hand over his head, jumping at his older sister from the couches armrest while making sure not to hit the ceiling. A long dark brown, thick, staff was summoned into his hand. Swinging down with the blunt side of his large staff, Yagura aimed to hit the side of the Mizukage head, but she easily ducked under it. Yagura swung back, bringing the other end – the hooked end – lower.

The Fifth Mizukage showed her flexibility by bringing her knees to the ground and leaning back until her shoulders touched the floor. The hooked end of the staff swung harmlessly over the Mizukage's bust – that, because of the size, being the closest thing it hit –, and imbedded itself into the wall and a small part of the plant blocking the doorway.

Tsunagari aimed to chop Yagura's legs out from under him, but it seemed he saw that coming. He dodged the attack by jumping up into a handstand on his hook imbedded staff.

When Tsunagari looked up at her younger brother, she finally got a good look at his eyes. Except it was actually just one eye, his right was closed, while the left – where a stitched scar ran straight under it – had changed. Instead of light pink, all she saw was a complete wine red eyeball with several black rings surrounding the pupil.

A cold feeling of nostalgia ran through her entire body and she would have screamed had she not noticed the fact that Yagura had leaned back, connecting his feet to the plant his staff was angled in front of and was about to finish a set of handseals. Using her fragile hands to push her to the right, out of the way, Tsunagari rolled, legs extended back to full length and dodged the incoming attack.

"**Yōton: Yafunshasou _(Lava Release: Melting Jet Stream)_**!" Tsunagari counted herself lucky to have gotten away when she did because the moment Yagura opened his mouth a large gusher of boiling lava shot out, connecting with the floor below. She cursed under her breathe when she realized the lava was starting to overflow the room, melting any furniture and parts of the floor as it moved further over the room.

The Godaime Mizukage could do nothing but roll up to her feet and backpedal. Sadly, she was stopped when her back bumped into something soft. At first she thought it was the plant Yagura had previously created, but then remembered she had melted it with her Futton **_(Boil Release)_** Jutsu.

Looking over her shoulder, Tsunagari cursed again, _'Damn it, when did he have time to make a Kage Bunshin?'_ the Mizukage spun and aimed a kick to the right side of the Kage Bunshin. _'It was probably when I looked in his eyes and lost focus.'_ she told herself, and then realized the clone she was about to hit didn't even move to block or anything.

Tsunagari was stunned when she realized her leg had gone half way through the Yagura clone, leaving a large area of open space on the side of the clone. _'Why didn't it disappear?!'_

The opening slowly closed as a gooey substance that was the clone's body, reconnected with the lower area of where her kick had landed. She then realized her left leg was stuck in the middle of the clone's upper body, and that she couldn't remove it.

"Shit!" the Fifth cursed out loud as the clone raised its arms and they elongated, wrapping themselves several times around the Fifth's upper and lower body. _'Fuck, it's a **Yougan Bunshin **_**(Lava Clone)**_!'_

As she predicted, the clone started to become hard, turning to some type of rock the Houhan would classify as lava rock. After everything slowed down and she was completely entangled with the now rock solid clone, Tsunagari moved her head – which was the only appendage moveable – and looked to see why her two, still loyal, younger brothers had yet to help her. She cursed once again when she saw two Yougan Bunshins had trapped them as well.

Looking back at Yagura who was now standing on the firm rock ground – the lava sweeping across the floor seemed to cool off at the same time as the clone that had just trapped her.

The Mizukage didn't want to, but she made eye contact with the former Kage. His entire eyeball was still wine red with rings in it. Another chill ran up her back. It had been so long ago when she first saw that eye. She was about eleven or twelve at the time, and she could still hear the cries of her fellow villagers and family.

_"RU-__RUN__ AWAY!!!!"_

_"IT'S COMING!!!"_

_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

_"Tsunagari, you have to run, __NOW__!!"_

_"But dad, what about YOU?!"_

_"SHUT UP __AND__RUN__!"_

That was the first time her dad had ever struck her, when she had touched her cheek with her hand, it burned, but not as badly as the feeling in her heart. At that exact time, she saw the true colors of her father. But after that incident, he never physically hurt any of his children again. Well, the ones that were actually of his own blood, that is.

_"*cough, cough* damn it Tsunagari, hold your breath and __RUN__!!"_

_"MIZUKAGE-SAMA, IT'S HE- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

She remembered seeing his back as he turned and jumped away, answering a Shinobi's call, while she screamed his name the entire time.

And just as her father left, a large shadow rolled over her. When she looked up she was met with a gigantic eye bigger than her entire body. It was entirely wine red with black circles ringed around the pupil. All she saw was the illuminated eye; everything else attached to the creature was but a silhouette in the deep fog surrounding her. The beast was looking only at her, striking absolute terror into her heart as she fell backwards onto her butt. Her mouth formed silent words, wanting to scream for her father, but nothing every came out. The creature let out an ear shattering roar, shaking the very earth below which Tsunagari sat. Her chest hurt then, and her breathing became heavy. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to cough, and it hurt to move. Her entire world became darkness after that. The last thing she saw, was the dark red eye of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame **_(Three-Tailed Giant Turtle)_**.

The Fifth's daydream came to an end when she saw Yagura was only a foot away from her. Sweat started to build on her face, scared of what of he was going to do. Damn it! How could she have let her guard down after seeing that eye...... that dreadful, dreadful eye…

"Now that we're all done-" Yagura paused to see if the three Mist-nin would say anything. When their Mizukage held her head down in defeat and didn't say anything, Ao and Choujuurou stayed silent. "-please, listen to me as I tell you why I did what I did."

The Fifth looked at Yagura strangely, and here she thought he'd he hurt her or something. She nodded a bit apprehensively, still not used to the dark red eye of his.

"A man by the name of Uchiha Madara tricked me." Yagura saw his sister's face turn angry after that.

"You expect me to believe that you were _tricked_ into doing something so horrid by a man who's been dead for nearly fifty years!"

"He is _not_ DEAD!!" Tsunagari jumped – well, as best she could – for this was the first time she'd ever heard her little brother yell, let alone at _her_. "That man is still walking among the earth as we speak. He is Amekage-sama's sensei, or as you should know him; the Shodai Mizukage."

The three were greatly surprised by that revelation.

"N-No way, that's impossible!" Choujuurou stammered.

"No, it's the truth. You all know that out of all the Hidden Villages Konohagakure was created first by the Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara. Shortly after that Kirigakure was made by the Shodai Mizukage; and that, was Uchiha Madara." Yagura stated, now calm.

"But wait, he was killed at the Valley of the End when he challenged the Hashirama-sama for the title of Hokage." This time, Ao spoke up.

"No, the First Hokage _thought_ he killed the man, but Madara survived and came here, to the place of Mizu no Kuni and created what we now call Kirigakure no Sato." Yagura continued, "Time went by and more Hidden Villages awakened. Then came when Madara resigned as Mizukage and gave the title to his successor, Houhan Gouman, our father."

"No, that can't be, the Shodai Mizukage was _killed_ by our father." Tsunagari said.

"That's what the two wanted everyone to believe. Our father may have been strong, but Madara was at that time the strongest ninja in the Shinobi world; being that both the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage were dead. Even our father couldn't kill him. You see, Madara, being from the Uchiha, has the Sharingan. He is the only one to have fully awakened it to its highest forms, the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Because of this, he is nearly immortal."

The three Mist ninja were startled by this information.

"He doesn't age, he doesn't get hungry, he doesn't get thirsty, and he doesn't get sick. The only way he can be killed is in battle." Yagura said, telling them of how terrifying Uchiha Madara was.

"That's impossible! What kind of God-like ninja is he?!" Tsunagari asked.

"He is a monster, I know, the fact he named a successor to become the Nidaime Mizukage and then killed him the day he took office, claiming he was not fit to be in that position any longer is proof of that. But we are getting off track." Yagura said, bringing back his point as to why he destroyed all those clans when he was Kage, "You see Madara never showed his true identity _or_ powers to the village, so after so many years of living, some of the older generations were becoming suspicious as to who he was and how he could live so long; even though they didn't seem to care that he killed the Nidaime Mizukage and reassigned himself the position of Shodai. Madara couldn't have any of that, for he had his own plans, so he made a deal with the second strongest ninja in our village, our father. Madara wanted the world to know that the First Mizukage was finally gone, so he made a deal with our father.-"

"-Gouman would lead a coup d'etat against Madara and win, becoming the Sandaime Mizukage and ridding the world of the Shodai Mizukage. However, Madara would hide in the shadows and influence our father's decisions." Yagura clenched his fists, "Those who stood loyal to Madara and Gouman were killed without even realizing what was really going on. All because those two want more!"

"Yagura…" Tsunagari gained Yagura's attention when she called his name. Looking at her, he was surprised to find that she looked hurt by how he was acting.

She didn't know why, but seeing him like that, hurt her greatly. She was supposed to hate him for what he did. But watching him as he got angry over what their dad and Madara had done to their very own people made her start to realize that he wasn't such a monster that the rest of the village – and even his own family – had pinned him as.

A small smirk came upon the Jinchuuriki's face, which made the Mizukage somewhat happy. He raised his hand up to them, "I'm sorry." Clicking his finger, the hard rock holding the three at bay crumbled to dust as the pieces fell to the ground.

Tsunagari and her brothers rubbed the places the stone had clutched to hardest. "Are you going to continue?"

"Yes." Yagura opened his other eye as the left turned back to its light pink. "As I was saying, the coup d'etat went off without a hitch and Madara was 'killed'. Several years of peace later, I came into play. I'm pretty sure you all remember that day. It _was_ the day after the Sanbi no Kyodaigame attacked the village."

The three nodded. Yagura was the only one out of the four that was adopted. Ao, Choujuurou, and Tsunagari were all siblings, but one day, just out of the blue, their father brought home a child with him; his name was Yagura and he was ten years old. At the time, Ao was twelve, Choujuurou was six, and Tsunagari was fifteen. They wondered why their father had brought a strange boy home with him, they were answered when they found out who he really was two years later.

"That day, while my brother's hid behind me, I welcomed you with open arms. How wrong I was." Tsunagari said hatefully, the kindness she held before now gone as she remembered that day and what the previous one had brought her.

"I understand your hatred, but please let me finish." Yagura continued when Tsunagari nodded, "As you know, I didn't spend much time with any of you, because I was always with father. You probably hate me for that too." Yagura knew that they were often jealous of the time he spent with their biological father. "But rest assured, my time with him was nothing but torture."

"Yeah right! Like we'd believe that! Dad would never hurt any o-" Choujuurou was cut off when Tsunagari's arm stretched out in front of him. He looked to her and saw that she was looked down at the floor, dejectedly. She didn't want to admit it, but she believed Yagura. The time her father slapped her during the Sanbi's attack, she saw his true colors. Although he never touched his biological children, Tsunagari couldn't really say as much for Yagura.

Looking up at the former Mizukage, the Godaime ordered, "Continue."

"The very day I met you, was the very day my life became hell…"

_Flashback_

_Yagura was in a tight, full body white suit. He lay on his hands and knees, face pressed down roughly against the cold chrome of the floor beneath him. Heavy tears streamed down his eyes along with drool and mucus from his mouth and nose; the pain he was feeling was of a magnitude that the boy couldn't describe in words. It was like every cell in his body was on fire._

_He was in a hexagon shaped room made entirely of heavily plated metal. Large black kanji seals littered the walls and floor. At the end of each of the kanji designs were small holes that would every few minutes emit a high voltage of white electricity that struck the Jinchuuriki, causing much physical pain._

_Yagura whimpered hoarse as the room started to hum, a sign that the electricity was coming, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH IT HHHHUUUUURRRTTTSS AAAHHHAAAA DDDDAAAADDDDDDYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Young Yagura screamed at the top of his lungs, his throat already hoarse from all the screaming._

_Up in the monitoring room near the ceiling, Houhan Gouman watched silently as his surrogate son screamed in agony as the white electricity came crashing down on his body._

_"How long before he's able to control the beast?" the Nidaime Mizukage looked to the one scientist in the room, who was monitor the rate and frequency at which the lightning was traveling, for an answer._

_"It could possibly be several days, or several years Mizukage-sama." The scientist replied, sniffing with a congested nose._

_Gouman nodded his head emotionlessly and walked out of the room. As the Sandaime Mizukage walked down the hall out of the building, he noticed a man leaning his back against the right side of the hall._

_The Third walked up beside him._

_"So, how is it going?" the man wearing the orange mask asked._

_"It's okay, however he doesn't know how long before Yagura can control 'it'."_

_"That's fine, I have all the time in the world." The man joked as he was slowly sucked into his swirl designed mask._

_"Where are you going, Shodai-sama?"_

_The man's foot was the last to be sucked into another dimension. "Hahahaha, to destroy an old clan of mine of course."_

_End Flashback_

"How could he do such a thing?" Ao asked for Tsunagari, she was just too shocked to say anything.

"Because he is a monster." answered Yagura, "Every _day_, for two years, that went on. Until finally, I gained control of the Sanbi and broke free of my restraints. I then killed our father with my newfound strength, claiming the title of Yondaime Mizukage and becoming the youngest Kage in history at the age of twelve."

_Flashback_

_"Is he ready?" Gouman asked from within his balcony over the metal seal room Yagura was currently screaming in._

_"Yes, Mizukage-sama." the same scientist that had been monitoring the machines two years ago replied, sniffing. It seemed he was as congested as before._

_"So he can control it?"_

_"Of course, Mizukage-sama." The scientist sniffed again._

_"Good, activate him."_

_"Right away, Mizukage-sama." The scientist turned a knob on one side of the monitor then pressed a button on the other. The machine started to hum before white electricity shoot out of the small wholes drilled into each side of the hexagon-shaped room. The power was so great, that when all of the rays of energy converged upon Yagura, it lifted his body into the air._

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, D-D-DAD P-PLEASE AAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA, S-STTTTTOOOOOPP AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Yagura screamed bloody murder, as he levitated above the ground, feeling the electricity pulsing through his body as it increased in power._

_The electricity stopped and Yagura fell to the cold metal beneath. Yagura thought it was finally over, but he was sorely wrong as he pressed his hands over his right eye, feeling an excruciating pain in his eye. Yagura could feel the blood on his hand that started to leak from his eye, _'W-WHAT'S GOING ON, THIS'S NEVER HAPPENED BEF- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!'_ Yagura couldn't finish his own thought for his left eye then started to glow bright red, expelling much pain throughout his entire body. _

_Everyone there then saw something bulge from behind the boy's left eye as it glowed brighter. It was like something inside his head was trying to push its way out._

_Soon the skin under Yagura's left eye started to tear vertically down, easily breaking through the few stitches he had there. A large, armored, arm came busting out from the left side of the body's face as it grabbed the metal floor, putting large dents in the places its fingers landed._

_The Jinchuuriki's body was then enveloped by a dense, green colored, Chakra. The boy's body and the demonic-like arm could barely be seen within it; before long, the Chakra soon expanded and completely hid them in its raw power. Yagura's screams of agony never stopped. They only grew louder and deeper as the Chakra expanded to every corner of the room. Until finally, Yagura gave one last loud and demonic roar, blasting the roof of the building right off with nothing but pure Chakra._

_The Chakra died down and in its place was the gigantic form of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame. It fit perfectly with the hexagon shaped building as it hung from the brim of the ceiling. Several minutes went by as it stayed there, clung to its position. It was watching the Sandaime Mizukage as he stood within the monitoring room, the only thing between the two being a large foot-thick sheet of glass you'd only find at something like the aquarium._

_Gouman watched the beast as it continued to stare at him with its magnificent, wine red eye. The Sandaime Mizukage looked over its features, remembering that day, two years ago, when the Sanbi attacked and he took his chance of controlling the monster. Many people died that day, but it was well worth it._

_Its body resembled a turtle, but with a crab-like shell and three shrimp-like tails. Everything on its back was plated with a dark colored armor, while its underside was covered in light, reddish colored, skin. The reddish parts the people saw, knew that it was just skin, but also that it would be pretty hard to cut through as well. It had no hind-legs, only a pair of fore-legs, and three long tails, which were both armored as well. Even its head was armored. The only part that wasn't was its left eye. The right eye looked as if it was purposely protected by the armor, as there were several layers over it, indicating an injury. _

_Gouman smiled, thinking he'd finally gained control of the Sanbi, but his smile soon faltered when he saw that the eye of the Sanbi was changing. It grew a lighter red and the black rings around the pupil separated and joined together with several of the other rings, until there were only three pupil sized dots surrounding the original pupil. Each dot then seemed to grow a small, curved tail at the end of it. Gouman took a step back, several beads of sweat falling down his face as he realized what that was. He had seen that eye only on one other person; the Shodai Mizukage, Uchiha Madara. It was the Sharingan._

_A figure then appeared atop the Bijū's head that quickly caught Gouman's attention. He cursed out loud when he realized who it was. "YOU BASTARD, YOU TRICKED ME!!!!"_

_Madara smirked behind his mask as the Sanbi released a high-pitched screech, **"HIIIIAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"**_

_The screech did little more than put a small crack in the front of the glass that was protecting the Sandaime Mizukage. However, the sound had easily reached Gouman, and for some strange reason, he found his body was paralyzed and couldn't move._

_The Mizukage watched in terror as the Sanbi reeled its right arm back – now hanging from just its left hand – and proceeded to easily smash through the foot-thick glass, grabbing the Mizukage._

_The Sanbi pulled him out of the monitoring room and it was then that the Mizukage realized the scientist from before mysteriously disappeared._

_Bringing the Kage up to its face, the Sanbi watched in pleasure as Gouman tried to wiggle his way out of its monstrous hand._

_Blood trickled down the side of the Mizukage's mouth as he clenched his teeth, trying to bear with the immense pressure gripping him._

_Madara satisfyingly watched the man struggle before uttering two words, "Kill him."_

_The Sanbi squeezed its hand as hard as it could; bathing in the screams of its illegitimate father._

_End Flashback_

"I thought that I had gained control of my powers that day, and so I became the Yondaime Mizukage. Sadly, I was wrong, for Madara had been the one controlling my powers for me. That brings us to what you are probably wondering about."

Shaking her head as to knock herself out of the daze she was having, Tsunagari paid full attention to her younger brother.

"The reason I killed all those clans; was because Madara kept pounding into my brain this ridiculous ideology that all clans should be obliterated. Now that I am here today, I realize it wasn't _all_ that he viewed inferior. It was all except one; the Uchiha. And now that I look back upon it, I can remember the times he talked about them; he never had one bad thing to say about them. But I was young, and foolish. I believed him, thinking I was making a better Kirigakure out of what I was doing. I grew overconfident and cocky. Until finally, I decided I didn't even need Madara anymore, and tried to attack him."

The three stood impatiently, waiting for what happened.

"It was then that I realized that every time I used the Sanbi's Chakra, Madara was the one controlling it. I never even once thought it strange that he was always with me when I used it. So when I attacked him, he took away the little control I had to keep the demon at bay and I went berserk with the Sanbi's power, destroying everything in my path. I know you all remember that."

They nodded.

"Madara left the village for good, leaving it to self-destruct as I rampaged through it. It took every ounce of my being to stop the Sanbi's rampage and move it onto a different area where I could put it to sleep. Out of that, I lost full control, and was gone forever. Or so I thought…"

"I remember that, even after repeated attacks, the Sanbi had yet to go down. If it wasn't for that blast of Chakra from you office, which wiped out several legions of our ninja that were docked near your tower, we probably would've been able to take it down." Tsunagari easily remembered that day, for she was on the front lines when it attacked, "Then, for some reason, while we were attacking, it just stopped and slowly crawled out of the village. No one in the village ever saw it again, until now."

The room stood in silence for several minutes, the three watched their former Mizukage, letting the all the information they just received to sink it.

Yagura broke the silence, "I know this is a lot of information to take in, so I will be leaving you to your own devices. Please think on my offer of peace. I do not want a war between us. After all the killing I did, I want it to stop, and you have the choice of following by example."

Yagura grabbed his cloak from the ground and slung it over his body, heading for the door as his plants guarding the exits melted back into the ground.

"Wait!" Tsunagari said. Yagura stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder at them, "I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Before, when you said that you thought you were gone forever. How'd you come back?"

Yagura looked away from his siblings and smiled, as if remember a good memory. Then he looked back to them, stoic once again, "I'm sorry, but I can not divulge this information to you."

Tsunagari nodded, thinking that it was a good thing he didn't tell her anything. She probably had enough information to deal with already. "Okay…"

The former Mizukage opened the door and proceeded to pull up his hood, "Yagura…"

The fact he stopped his movements showed Tsunagari he was listening, "…I forgive you… and I'm sorry."

Yagura left with a genuine smile on his face, and a tear down his left cheek.

----

Yagura entered the hotel room they'd be staying in for a bit, donned in his black cloak once again. After pulling the hood back so he could expose his face to the world, Yagura noticed Roushi setting the one table in the room with utensils and napkins. The bathroom door was closed and the sound of raining water resonated behind it; Yagura deduced Han was taking a shower.

Roushi turned his head but kept setting the table, and smiled at his fellow Jinchuuriki. "I thought it would be nice if we could all eat together, it would make Amekage-sama happy to know his own are getting to know each other." By 'own', he meant Jinchuuriki.

The younger Jinchuuriki grunted in reply, taking his cloak off and placing the hood on a hook next to the other two. Han's red armor and black clothing was piled next to the hooks on the floor.

"So…" Roushi was once again facing the table, but looked out of the corner of his eye at the boy as he went over to one of the three beds and sat on it, taking his brown boots off, "… what happened?"

Yagura was half way done with taking his second boot off when he looked up at the man who was now staring back down at the table. He didn't want to, but he'd have to tell the Amekage and everyone else what had happened sooner or later, so why not know?

"I told them either they ask for forgiveness or they're all goners."

A vein on Roushi's head bulged as he accidentally bent a fork in half, "Naruto-sama told us _not_ to say that _unless_ they would not listen to reason!" their Amekage said so because it would most likely then lead to violence.

"I did try to persuade them, multiple times-" Yagura lied, "-but they would have none of it, so they attacked me."

Roushi and Yagura looked at each other for several minutes in silence. Roushi sighed in frustration. He could never tell whether or not the boy was lying, and that's probably what scared him most about the kid. He looked so emotionless… so _dead_. Nothing seemed to faze the kid.

"Well, at least you tried." Roushi replied, continuing his work, "The room service should be here any minute, you should probably go take a shower so the waiter doesn't see you. We don't need another fight. Han-kun's should almost be done." As if he was psychic, the running water in the bathroom seemed to stop.

Yagura nodded, getting up and walking over to the closet, fishing in it for a towel. Yagura hadn't realized how tired he really was. After using some of the Sanbi's Chakra when fighting his siblings, Yagura found himself panting. Now silently thanking Roushi for the idea of taking a shower and ridding his body of sweat, Yagura finally found a white, cotton towel.

At the same time, the door to the bathroom opened, some steam from the hot evaporated water leaking out into the room. Han was completely naked except for the very large, white towel tied around his waist that draped all the way down to his ankles. Yagura was surprised (although he didn't show it) that Han actually found a towel big enough to match the man's size of 6'8".

Han noticed Yagura, who was several feet shorter, down to his left; towel in hand, "It's all yours." He said, walking past the boy and over to his bed, which was between the other two.

Using another towel he had to dry his spiky teal hair (a trait gained from the Gobi), Han saw Roushi sitting at the table he had just set, searching through channels on the small TV.

"How did it go?"

Roushi turned and locked eyes with Han, "Yagura had to get into a small fight for them to listen."

Han's teal eyes (another trait of the Gobi) blinked, "Damn, makes me wish I'd stayed."

"Mmm…" Roushi hummed to himself, turning back to the television.

"Something on your mind?" Han asked because Roushi would _always_ have something to say after he talked about fighting just for the fun of it.

The former Iwa-nin started to massage his red (thanks to the Yonbi) beard, "I just feel like something's going on behind our back… Don't you ever wonder what's going on in Naruto-sama's head? He expects us to follow his order and trusts us undyingly, why? From the moment we met him, he trusted us, even when we trusted no one and only fought for ourselves. I just don't get it. I have this sickening feeling, like he'll just be using us for his own gain in the end of all this." Roushi turned back to his fellow Jinchuuriki, trying to find an answer.

"'end of all this'? What'cha mean by that?"

"I mean at the end of Naruto-sama's plan. You know the one; you were there when he told everyone. Do you really think all the villages would agree to such a thing?"

"I don't know. All I do know is we're here for the 'just-in-case' scenario should villages decline to Amekage-sama's wishes."

"That's another thing; first he lies to his organization called _'Akatsuki'_, telling them _they're_ there for the 'what-if' scenario should a village decline his offer of peace. Then goes and tells us the same exact thing. How do we know he's not just using us like the others?"

"Because he actually _told_ us what he told Akatsuki. Why would he do such a thing if he's not willing to trust us? I trust Amekage-sama with my life, you should too."

"…I guess you're right, but there's one last thing I don't get."

"And that is…"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, what's in this for you?"

Han looked puzzled at the older man's question.

"Don't give me that BS." Roushi ordered, annoyed that Han was giving him an innocent look, "You think I don't know your back-story. I was there when you lived in Iwa. You're the son of the Sandaime Tsuchikage, also known as 'Han the Tenacious' for your stubbornness which rivaled even that of your father."

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to that man!" Han yelled over the running water from the bathroom, his deep voice booming through the room. The two sat in silence for a minute, waiting to see if Yagura had heard that and would be coming out. When the shower continued to run, the two continued. "Don't believe in the labels people are given. Wasn't it Amekage-sama himself who told us that?"

Roushi looked down to his lap, "It's just; people said that during your stay in Iwa, all you did was look for power. That was your sole reason for leaving; Iwa had nothing more to offer you." When Roushi looked back to Han, after he didn't answer, the elderly man remembered what his fellow Jinchuuriki had just said. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, really."

Han nodded, dismissing the now silent bathroom as there was a knock on the door. Getting up and walking over to the door, with only a towel tied around his waist, Han opened it. He had to lower his head under the doorframe to see who it was. A young waitress holding a service tray with all the food on it was looking up at the man, blushing at his muscular body that seemed to glisten from the hallway lights.

Han's smile was full of lies, "Thank you."

----_ (One Week Later)_

"Do you know why I've called you all here?" The Rokudaime Hokage asked the ninja lined up in front of his desk. The four nodded, but Danzou repeated just to make sure it stuck with them, "You're to go to Amegakure no Sato for a period of time. But your real mission for me is to _discreetly_ find out the Amekage's true identity." It had been nagging the old man for longest time as to who the Amekage really wise. Danzou couldn't count the hours he and his members of root had looked through the Hokage's secret library, looking for any clues as to who the man could have been.

"Didn't he say that if we tried to figure out who he really is, the treaty would be no more?" Mitarashi Anko asked out loud, irritation clear in her voice. She had never liked Danzou, now and even before he was Hokage. The sole reason she didn't attack the man right now was because her best friend, Kurenai, was standing beside her.

"Watch your mouth Mitarashi." Danzou warned, annoyed that she – along with most of the other populace of Konoha – had learned of the two villages' leader's discussion. This was another reason he wanted knew advisors, Koharu and Homura were 'Talkers' (they'd tell people what happened if asked). Now their discussion wasn't necessarily _supposed_ to be a secret, but Danzou would have preferred for them to keep their big mouths shut. To bad he hadn't placed a 'Tongue' seal on them… he then made a mental note to do so later, "The only reason your even on this mission is because most of the other Jounin are in the frontlines of the war."

Anko took a step forward but was stopped when an arm went past her chest.

Kurenai gave her a stern look, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Tch, whatever." Anko looked away from Kurenai, childishly annoyed.

Kakashi and one of his students, Sasuke, stood silent next to the two kunoichi.

Kakashi, along with the two kunoichi's physical features had not changed. The only one that did was that of Sasuke.

He had grown several inches in height, with slightly longer and spikier hair, and still wore the same type of clothing he did when he was young, except the tan pants and the sleeves to his navy blue jacket were a bit longer. The only big difference was that the navy high-collared jacket was cut completely down the middle and under it was a long-sleeved black muscle shirt that had the same kind of mask that Kakashi used attached to it so the lower half of his face was hidden.

"Now that she's done-" Danzou continued, "-your mission is to find out his true identity, _without_ raising suspicion, and anything else you find odd about the village. Kakashi, you will be the leader. This will go down an S-ranked mission for its importance as glue to our treaty between Amegakure."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You will all leave immediately… and Sasuke-" The Uchiha, who was looking down at the ground the whole – thoughts on other matters – looked up at his Rokudaime Hokage. "-should something happen to Kakashi at anytime throughout this mission, making him incapable of leading, you shall be the acting captain."

"Hn." Sasuke merely nodded, not really caring that his Hokage got somewhat mad.

The four left to go pack their things.

Danzou slowly turned in his chair, looking over the sunny village of Konoha. He had to hand it to the Amekage, those _'Akatsuki' _– or whatever the Amekage called it – members, were some fierce competitors. He had two stationed at the borders of Konoha and Kusa, while the other two were between Taki and Konoha.

Takigakure and Kusagakure was where the entire war was taking place. Both villages, because of their position right between Iwa and Konoha, made them complete war zones. The truth was, Kusa no Kuni **_(Grass Country)_** and Taki no Kuni **_(Waterfall Country)_** were no more. The ninja villages – Kusagakure no Sato and Takigakure no Sato – migrated to within the borders of Tsuchi no Kuni, leaving others that lived elsewhere in the country to die as the war expanded to the very borders of each nation. As of now, the two were no-man's-land as the war continued daily and openly throughout both lands.

At first, before Konohagakure no Sato needed help, it was just an equal all-out war against Iwa, Kusa, and Taki. But slowly, Konoha realized they were losing more numbers than their enemies. Because of their migration, Takigakure and Kusagakure (with some help from Iwa) had increased their ninja output by miraculous numbers. Iwagakure itself had been building its own army for numerous years, because it seemed the treaty they once signed with Konoha at the conclusion of the Third Great Shinobi World War was nothing but a hoax. Thankfully Amekage was had greater influence over Kumo than Iwa or this war would have already ended with Konoha's downfall.

But numbers weren't the only thing Iwa, Kusa, and Taki had. Taki created a liquid substance called 'Hero Water', which was given out to a select few. It could increase a ninja's Chakra ten-fold, allowing low-Chuunin level ninja to kill some of Konoha's finest Jounin. Although too much consumption of said drink would kill the user after a limited time, which was a big drawback. But with the scientists Taki had under their services, Danzou knew it'd only be a couple more years before that side affect was wiped clean. Luckily for Konoha and her ninja, Taki could only build small amounts of it because of their new location. All the 'spiritual water' they'd used to create it was mostly destroyed when their village became under siege during Konoha's nighttime raid of the village. Now they could only find it in small rural areas across the continent, which took time and money; something all four villages were running short on because of war.

Next, they had Kusagakure no Sato. Kusa was renowned for its ninja and their abilities to control plants. They were also known for creating deadly poisons, using the powders and breathable products made from the exotic flowers only Kusa knew how to breed. It was infuriating; how Konoha's ninja would slowly die on the battlefield while the others like Iwa, Kusa, and Taki easily walked by them with the vaccine flowing through their veins. Danzou had his best medical team working around the clock, trying to find antidotes for such vicious poisons. Although he was happy with Tsunade's disappearance several years prior, he could really use her at times like this. His best medical ninja were Shizune and that Haruno, who was now under the tutelage of Jiraiya.

Speaking of the Haruno…

"You called for me, Hokage-sama." Haruno Sakura said, not even knocking on the door when she entered.

Danzou turned back around in his chair, smirking at the pinkette, angering her even more from what he could tell.

She had never liked him, just like Anko. Her hatred worsened for the war hawk when he took the title of Hokage immediately after her late sensei's disappearance.

"Yes, I have a mission for you." Danzou nodded, pulling a draw open and taking out a scroll. He threw the tan scroll underhanded at her. She easily caught it, "I need you to go to the borders of Takigakure where we've built our front forts and pass on the message to the two Akatsuki members their, should a Captain or anyone higher in rank ask you what the message is, you're to tell them. After that, go to Kusagakure and relay the same message to the other two. Understood?"

Sakura nodded.

"Then you're dismissed." Danzou was about to turn back around and look out the window again, but was stopped why the woman's voice.

"Hokage-sama…"

"Yes?"

"I just saw my two teammates leaving, may I ask where?"

"To Amegakure. Those two, along with Kurenai and that Mitarashi, will be the four to represent Konoha as said by the treaty our two villages have agreed upon."

Sakura clenched her fist tightly, making sure to hide it behind her back so the Rokudaime didn't see, "May I ask as to why you did not pick me for such a mission?"

She really did want to go to Amegakure. After hearing Sasuke – who didn't really care about the places he visited – speak highly of the village, she just had to know what their 'Amekage' did to make even the hard-ass Uchiha enjoy his short stay.

"Why _should_ I have picked you?" Danzou asked back, already knowing he was angering the girl.

"Because I'm _part_ of Team Kakashi, who's being sent on this mission. I've been taught by _two_ Sannin, I'm the _best_ medical-ninja in the village if not the world now that Tsunade-sama is gone, I've _mastered_ Senjutsu – something no one else has done – under the tutelage of Jiraiya-sama, and frankly, I'm one of the best ninja you've got!"

Danzou's smirk grew bigger every time she shouted, making her even angrier, "That's exactly why I'm sending you on _this_ mission, not that one. Why do you think you're doing this mission solo? Because you have the skills to do so, and here I thought you'd enjoy getting out of the village for some fresh air."

Sakura huffed, knowing any moment she'd explode and punch the man all the way to Iwa. "Fine…" Sakura slammed the door on her way out.

Sakura stood outside the Hokage's office, leaning against the door and not caring whether or not Danzou could sense her. She let out a loud, well needed, sigh through her petite nose. So much had changed for her, just, so much… and it hurt greatly.

Nearly a whole month after weeping in her own sorrow about losing Naruto and her sensei, Sakura was confronted by Jiraiya – Naruto's old master. He gave her some words of advise and said Tsunade was fine, probably off gambling somewhere (even though his own voice betrayed him), while Naruto was in a happy place, watching over them. It sounded corny now, but it had greatly eased the girl's pain at the time. Jiraiya; that man reminded Sakura of all the chances she could of changed for the better, because he was just like Naruto.

Naruto… it was because of him that she got so far. Every time she saw him fight; against Zabuza, against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, against Neji in the Chuunin Exams – she wanted to become stronger. There was just something in the pit of her stomach that said she should be doing the things Naruto was doing; big or small. She wanted to be like him, but more than that, she wanted to be beside him. She wanted him to be there and comment on things she was doing wrong, then praise her for the things she did right.

When she watched Sasuke fight, she used to think he was the coolest thing in the world, but she didn't care whether or not she was getting all _her_ training done. Years later, looking back at her old self, she was disgusted. Had she not pay so much attention to the brooding Uchiha, she might have gotten _some _training done that could help her in the long run. And then maybe she could have beaten Ino in the Preliminary Rounds and gone on to the finals like her other teammates. But no, all she did was flirt around with an Uchiha who wanted nothing more than revenge on his brother.

She was still friends with the Uchiha, yes, but she no longer fawned over him. Her feelings changed over the years without Naruto. She felt cold and distant to her other friends. She could also tell that they had changed as well after the day Naruto died.

There was no more Konoha 12, or 11, or whatever they were called. Only a select few stayed friends with one another, while the others left to do their own thing, having nothing more to do with one another. It was then that everyone realized just how important Naruto was to them as a whole. He was what tied them all together. Without Naruto, everything just seemed to fall apart.

Shikamaru was offered a job as a head strategist for the Anbu a year after his Naruto's death and took it. He now only stayed in touch with Chouji now.

Chouji went on to study for the head of the Akimichi family, already on his way there. He and Ino, to Sakura's surprise, just recently started to date.

Kiba tried to keep everyone together at first, but soon gave up when no one wanted to listen. He then became more serious about his work and made special Jounin, joining his mother and sister in their tracking team; becoming Konoha's finest.

Shino made Jounin and, like Chouji, pursued family traditions. He's already scheduled to take over as the Aburame Head in several months, becoming the youngest heir to ever lead a major clan in Konoha.

Lee became a Jounin-sensei while Tenten became a Chuunin teacher at the Academy. The two had been going out for several months now and were living together in a leisurely place somewhere in the middle of Konoha. Other then Gai and Neji, nobody really talked or saw them anymore.

Asuma was now married to Kurenai and they were trying to make a baby; so far, they had no such luck. He completely stopped smoking to everyone's surprise and wonder as to why, when it occurred only several days after Naruto's suicide. When asked, Asuma never gave an answer.

Gai took on another team of Genin who were now given a replacement sensei because of the war going on and the need for more Jounin over in Kusa and Taki.

Hinata and Neji both made Jounin, and other then that, Sakura didn't really know anything more. They've both been cooped up in their Clan's district so long that she, nor the several friends she still had, have been able to see them.

Ino was now a co-captain to Morino Ibiki in Konoha's best interrogation unit. Sakura made sure to keep in close contact with her, being longtime best friends and all.

Kakashi seemed to be the only one unaffected by his student's death. He'd seen a lot of people, close people, die in his life. What was one more student added to that list? Although Sakura could tell, like her, he regretted some of the decisions he made with Naruto. She'd caught him reading his porn book upside-down on separate occasions, a glazed look in his eye. He acted so casual when in public, but when it was just him and Sakura, or him and Sasuke, or all three of them together, he became solemn; not caring whether or not his teammates saw him in such a weak way. Sakura realized that was Kakashi's way of saying he trusted his remaining teammates; because that was what they were now. Sasuke and Sakura passed the bell test without Naruto and the three were no longer in a Teacher-Student relationship. They were now and for-the-time-being, teammates.

Sasuke, Sakura noticed, changed as well. He would actually ask what was wrong if he thought something was a matter with someone. Something the old Uchiha would never give a rat's ass about. Sasuke visited Naruto's grave along side Kakashi daily. They'd stop by Obito's grave for Kakashi (he told the two about his old teammate that died in the Third War after they completed the bell test) and then move on to Naruto's. Sakura would've liked to join their routine, like she used to do right after Naruto's suicide. The only difference between now and then was that she used to sit in front of the tombstone all day, rain or shine; she sat there, waiting, as if he'd rise from the dead.

Then, finally, there was her. Haruno Sakura. Oh how she changed. Oh how she wished Naruto could have been there to witness her different changes, no matter how big or small.

Her physical features hadn't changed much; she grew a couple inches taller, and only went up one bra-size, but Jiraiya has complimented her on having a plump butt, which in the end earned him much physical pain. Overall, she was still very petite compared to her Kunoichi friends.

Like her physical features, her wardrobe wasn't much different. She kept her hair cut short; just above shoulder length. Her headband cloth she tied to the top of her head to accent her face was now a light red, almost matching her elegant pink hair. She kept the same red top she had several years ago, but had cut the sleeves off. Slipped onto her slender hands at all time were black gloves with pink elbow protectors rested nicely in the middle of her arms. Lower, she had black spandex shorts that reached to the bottom of her thighs under a short pink apron-like skirt. Black high-heeled boots completed her clothing. Attached to the length of her lower back was her medical pouch and just over that, horizontally placed, was her foot long tantō; given to any who wanted one when they became a Chuunin. Her kunai holder was hooked to the bandages wrapped around the side of her right thigh, over her shorts.

She hadn't changed that much on the outside, she could attest to that. But everything else was different. She wasn't the same little girl Naruto and Sasuke would have to take care of when anything bad happened.

When Jiraiya met her, a month after her teammate's death, it was at his grave. Heh, it was funny, she now thought, because he never even intended to console to her… let alone become her new sensei.

_Flashback_

_Jiraiya walked slowly to his next destination, a bouquet of flowers in his right hand. Several weeks had pasted since his student's death and Tsunade's disappearance. It affected everyone greatly. Well, not everyone, most of the village was just mourning over his former teammate, not his former pupil. Only his student's closet friends did that._

_Jiraiya looked up, noticing he was close to his disciple's grave (he was still kind of peeved that the village didn't allow Naruto's name to be engraved into the memorial stone) and saw a small bundle of pink in front of the marble stone. He didn't realize who it was – or why the person was even there – but when he got closer, he found one of Naruto's teammates; that Sakura girl, the one he had a crush on. Now hovering over her, the sage noticed she was lying on her side, curdled up in the fetal position, and was shivering will small droplets of water covering her frail body. At first he thought she had a cold and was sweating, but then remembered it had rained the previous night and was freezing outside. He then wondered why the insane girl would do such a thing; it might have been her teammate, but she was a kunoichi, she'd have to deal with things like this, and it wouldn't be of any help to the village if one of their ninjas just up and died from hypothermia._

_Jiraiya placed the flowers he had brought for Naruto on the top of the gravestone that was no less than two feet away. He then took of his red vest and crouched down, placing it on the small girl. He didn't really care that it'd get drenched from the wet dew of the ground and her already soaked body; he had plenty of spares._

_Placing his hand on her arm, which was now covered by his vest, he slowly rocked her back and forth, "Hey, you have to wake up. This is no place for a small girl – or anyone really – to sleep. You'll get a cold and that wouldn't be of any good now, would it?"_

_Sakura, it turned out, was awake the whole time even though her eyes were shut, "What does I-It matter? It'd be better off if I just got a cold and died, at least then I'd find some peace…"_

_Jiraiya was startled as to why she's say something such as this. He knew she was Naruto's teammate, but he also knew their relationship was pretty rocky. He'd been there when Naruto pulled on the girls shoulder and tried to catch her when she tripped forward. The girl delivered a hard punch – that painfully reminded him of Tsunade's – to the Jinchuuriki's face, sending him flying. After that, she stormed away while Naruto lay crumbled in a wooden fence. From this, he found they weren't really best of friends, even though Naruto had a deluded crush on the pinkette._

_Making his thoughts known, Jiraiya asked out loud, "Now why would you say such a thing like that?"_

_"Because, it's my fault… all my fault that he's now gone" Sakura turned her face further into the ground, pushing into it as hard as she could. She knew she was about to burst into tears again and she didn't want to look so weak in front of someone like the Gama Sennin._

_Jiraiya realized who she was talking about in no time, "Hey now, don't say such depressing things like that, you no that's not true." Even though the girl was a complete stranger to Jiraiya, he knew she would never hurt Naruto. First off, he was just too strong, and second, he committed suicide. So how could she say she was the one that caused Naruto's death?_

_"But it _is_ my fault!!" Sakura screamed into the moist ground, feeling the tears as they slowly built-up in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't tell him though, and wouldn't. She already knew Naruto hated her – wherever he might or might not be – and she wouldn't be able to go on living if word spread about the two teammate's conversation at the hospital._

_Jiraiya looked down at the kid with sad eyes. Being who he was, the sage could easily read the girl. This caused him to sigh, "I can see that you're not going to tell me your reasoning's behind such depressive thoughts. But there is one thing I'd like to tell you."_

_Sakura looked up to the man._

_"Wherever he is, he's probably more saddened by the fact that you're wasting your perfectly healthy life away just wallowing in self-pity, when really, all he wants for you is to move on with your life. Because, being who he is, Naruto's probably forgotten all about some stupid thing you might have done." Jiraiya smiled at the end of his speech._

_Sakura eyes were watering, but she felt a bit better. She still felt like it was her fault Naruto had killed himself, but the man's words comfort her somewhat. Sniffing, and knowing Naruto would want her to continue her life and become the greatest she could._

_For this very reason she asked the Sannin, "Jiraiya-sama-"_

_"Yes?"_

_"-I know exactly how you feel right now. You lost a friend and teammate, just like me. But I ask, please, that you make me your student."_

_She watched the old man's expression closely. It soon looked exactly as it did when Naruto was around the Gama Sennin. It was a giant smile, and he nodded, "Of course I will, brat!"_

_Flashback End_

Sakura wished to change everything she'd every done wrong, but she knew that would never happen. Naruto was dead. Her former teacher was missing, who was also, most likely dead. And although Sasuke was back and talked a little more with everyone on the team, it still wasn't the same Team 7 without Naruto. She'd give anything to just see him again and ask for forgiveness, but she knew that would never happen. Even if by some miracle God gave her that wish, Naruto would not forgive her. She knew if she was in his shoes, she'd never forgive someone who had hurt her so many times. All she wanted now was to just let Naruto know that she was genuinely sorry.

She chuckled sadly; yeah, right, like that was ever going to happen…

"What's so funny, brat?"

Sakura turned the familiar voice of her sensei, "Nothing, Jiraiya-sensei… By the way, what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb, why are you outside the Hokage's office? You said you'd never speak to that man even if he orders you to."

Her sensei laughed, "Wahahahaha, brat, you must have been thinking _really_ hard if you haven't realized where you are right now."

At first the Haruno didn't know what he was talking about, but did, when she looked around. She was no longer in front of the Hokage's office. Now she stood in the middle of a street she recognized was near one of Ino's flower shops. Wow, some ninja she was. Her and her damn daydreaming (it had been an annoying problem ever since Naruto's death)!

Looking down at the flowers in Jiraiya's hand, she noticed the bouquet of orange flowers he most likely bought from her best friend's shop. She smiled sadly when she realized why he'd gotten them, "Going to see Naruto, huh?" He bought white flowers if he was going to see Tsunade (who, still, was not proven to be dead because no one ever found a body).

Jiraiya replied with his own sad smile and nodded, "Yeah, it's been awhile since I was their, and I feel like I owe him a visit."

"How come?"

"'Cause I just had some ramen for lunch."

Sakura chuckled into her slender and gloved hand, "I guess that would make you think of him."

"You want to join me?"

"Uh, sorry, but I just got a very urgent mission that I'm supposed to leave for immediately."

"Oh, what's it about?"

"You know I can't tell you."

"Wahahaha, that's my student for ya. Well, I should let you go, but be sure to visit Naruto's grave sometime soon; I can tell you haven't been there for several months now."

Sakura was surprised by that, "What, how'd you know!?"

"Because ya just told me…"

Sakura blushed at her mistake.

"Ahahahahaha, you still have much to learn." Jiraiya patted the girl on her head before walking past her and going on with his business.

Sakura watched him leave, smiling at his behavior, _'He's just like Naruto…'_ Sakura then turned back to the road out of Konoha and brought her fist up to her face and squeezed it, making a vow to visit Naruto's grave when she got back.

----

"So… did you enjoy your 'punishment'?" Naruto sighed contently. He lay in his bed with nothing on, but the thin sheet of blanket that reached to his lower chest.

Fellow Akatsuki member, Konan, gently laid the side of her head on her Leader's extended arm comfortably, "Of course." She probably wouldn't be able to sit properly for several hours now.

Konan pushed off her arm and leaned over to give Typhon a peck on his whiskered cheek. When she receded, the smallest of smirks graced her angelic face. The smile felt foreign to the girl. She wasn't used to showing such emotions.

Typhon looked out of the corner of his eye at the woman, the silver Rin'negan observing every aspect of her face. He was a bit frustrated she held the blankets over her chest, but was more frustrated about what she just did.

Closing his eyes and letting an irritated sigh through his nose, Typhon asked, "Why did you do that?"

When he finally turned his entire head to look at her, Konan couldn't help put look away from him, "I'm sorry. I just… we do this, yet you expect me to hold no feelings for you. Such a thing is impossible for me, you should know that."

And he did. He knows who she is, and he knew of who she was. He knew everything of her past, he knew everything of her now, and most of all; he knew what was going to happen should he return the love that the woman beside him held. As such, he would not because he could not. At least, that's what Naruto had told her…

The two's relationship could be classified by two simple words; "Sex Bodies", or (for more censored terms), "Friends with Benefits". The reason for such an agreement was for the sole reason of relieving pent-up stress. A ninja life was very tough and stressful, especially for the Akatsuki and other Missing-Nins alike. Any kind of real ninja would find several different things that could relieve stress or take their minds away from it for however long. Drinking, smoking, reading perverted books, _writing_ perverted books, and talking about how "youthful" things could be, was just a few of the things Naruto could think up in his head. Their way, both him and Konan thought, was the best way of ridding stress. But there were drawbacks, such as this one.

It's no surprise for one to get such feelings for another when they're able to explore every inch of your body, and Naruto knew of this. That is why he could never be mad at her just because she shows signs of affection towards him. Although, after so many times, it does get a bit annoying; this would explain his heavy sigh just now.

"I do know, Konan. This is hard for you; this is hard for m-"

"If it's so hard for YOU then why the _hell_ can't you just succumb to those feelings and _be_ with me?!" Konan said abruptly, sitting up straight as she left her Leader's arm. She gasped when she realized who she was just yelling at. "I……I'm sorry, I-"

"Konan." He said her name so calmly, and as she looked at him she couldn't help but realize how intimidating her Leader could be.

Typhon never let _any_ of the Akatsuki yell at him; she was no exception. So as she watched him laying there, his head on his right arm, toned muscles exposed to the world, and a serene smile on his face; she couldn't help but shiver when a cold chill ran up her back. His facial piercings and the Rin'negan just did not mix well with his smiles.

Because of her startled state, Konan jumped when her Leader's left hand caressed her cheek, "Do not misunderstand. It's hard for me, because you are important to me..." Konan smiled, but then remembered what her Leader always said when her emotions were brought up. She dreaded the next word, "…_but_, my plan is what's most important. Neither you nor anyone else will stop me, or even have a zero-point-zero-one percent chance of compromising my plan. Do you understand?"

Konan looked away from her Leader and nodded, "…yes…"

"Good. Now, will you come back to bed?" Konan didn't want to now, but her Leader's arm looked so inviting.

As she was lying back down, ready to forget her sorrows and bask in her Leader's warmth, Typhon unexpectedly sat up. He was coughing into the hand he previously was lying on.

Konan sat back up, trying to see what was wrong. As she reached for his shoulder, he slapped it away with the back of his other hand.

Typhon whipped the covers off him and was in the bathroom across from his bed in a simple flicker, the door shut and locked. Konan followed Typhon to the door and banged on it, worried about her Leader; she had never seen him cough that way, let alone cough. For some reason this cough sounded hoarse and dry, it sounded like he was coughing something up.

"Leader-sama, are you alright? Leader-sama?!"

"Go away, Konan."

"But Leade-"

"I SAID _LEAVE, _THAT'S AN _ORDER_!!!" Konan couldn't help but fall back on her butt by the sheer volume of her Leader's voice. Konan looked at the door with confusion, not knowing what was going on. Firstly, her Leader rarely yelled at any of the Akatsuki members, and when he did it was only because they did something that could possibly damage his plans. Secondly, all she tried to do was help him and make sure he was alright.

It took a whole minute for Konan to regain herself and get up. Her Leader's coughing subsided, but all she could hear now was the running of water. Inwardly, fearing more of her Leader's anger, Konan turned around and made sure to grab her stuff off the end of the bed before turning to the exit. However, she stopped when something caught her eyes. Konan couldn't really tell what it was, but something red was on the white covers of her Leader's bed. It just so happened to be on the side Typhon was previously on. When she got a close to it, she touched it with her fingers and gasped when she realized what it was.

_'Blood.'_

The next thing Konan knew, she was outside Typhon's room in the Amekage's Tower, now in a shirt and pants; holding her Akatsuki cloak on one arm. She continued to stare at the substance at the end of her fingers. There was just no way! What could he have that would make him spit up blood?! Konan slowly took deep breathes to calm herself down. Slowly, Konan exited the Amekage's Tower, not caring that the blood on her hand was washed away in the rain. She needed some information, and knew just where to get it.

----

Knowing that Konan was no longer in his 'house', Naruto looked up from his leaning position over the sink, turning off the water. He watched his refection in the large mirror as several droplets of water slid and fell from the large bangs of his hair. His 'attacks' were becoming stronger, and at an alarming rate. He was usually able to hold it in or conceal the blood, but this time was different. That had been the most blood he'd ever coughed up before.

It's only been several days since _'that'_ happened, yet his body was already weakening. Alas, the pain now was nothing compared to what it'd bring him in the end.

Naruto grabbed an orange towel beside his sink wearily and soaked it before rubbing his face with it, basking in the coldness as it ran across his piercings. He turned around and walked over to his bathtub. Turning back around, he slowly sat down and leaned backwards, resting his head on the side of the bathtub.

The tile floor was somewhat cold, but he was now in a pair of boxers he'd gotten from the cabinets under his sink, so it wasn't all to bad. Naruto laid the wet and cold towel on his face.

He sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, before sensing someone who had just appeared, "What do you want?"

Madara crossed his right leg over the other, his left rocking back and forth as he sat on the counter Naruto had just been near. "You ever gonna tell me how ya' can sense me before I even appear in this dimension?"

"Trade secret."

"You always say that… you gonna at least look at me?" Madara found it a bit rude that the Jinchuuriki wouldn't have the decency to take the towel off and at him, face to face. The Uchiha _did_ train him for several years!

"No. I know what you look like, and besides that, you're wearing your mask, so what's the point?"

"Hmph, fine, forget it then. At least tell me what all that coughing was about."

"How'd you know I was coughing?"

"I may not be able to see you while I'm in my dimension, but I can hear you. I've been sitting in your bedroom waiting for you and Konan to finish for the longest-"

"You're such a pervert…"

"Hey, I already said I couldn't see you."

"But you could hear us."

"………"

"Exactly."

"Whatever!……So… you gonna tell me what all that coughing was about or not?"

"It's nothing."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure normal coughing doesn't make one throw-up blood."

"I thought you said you couldn't see in your dimension."

"Don't act stupid; I can easily smell the blood, no matter how much you cleaned the sink."

"Alright look, that was the first time it ever happened,-" Naruto lied, "-so if it happens again, I'll go see a doctor. Happy?"

Madara didn't answer at first, "……okay, but I want to be their."

"Of course, you are my _father_."

"That's good to hear." Madara said happily, _'…fool…'_

"Now please, leave me alone…"

Madara left in a swirl.

And under the towel on Naruto's face, no matter how much pain he felt, a smile broke out across his hidden face.

----

"Tesshou-san?" Konan said stoically, nerves calmed and ready.

Konan shook the sleeping doctor's arm as he rested his head on it. Multiple piles of paper lined his desk and even the floor around it. Other then the man's desk, everything else filling his office was papers.

Tesshou slowly raised his head, blinking his eyes several times as he tried to focus on who woke him. Realizing who it was, he instantly stood, "A-Angel-sama, I'm sorry for my rudeness!"

Daha Tesshou was Amegakure's best medic. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders and a face that just constantly looked like it could use some more sleep. Heavy bags under his hazelnut eyes were the signs of sleep deprivation – caused by the constant work as Medical Chief –, while a pair of small, rectangular framed glasses hung on the end of his nose. A white lab coat and black scrubs – the symbol of the Medic Chief – draped his slouched body. Tesshou may not look it, but in the subject of medicine, there was no one better. The man was the only person to discover a cure for cancer.

"Rest at ease Tesshou-san, I just need a question answered."

Tesshou congested nose sniffed real quick, "Go ahead."

"I wanted to know of any problems that could possibly cause one to cough up blood."

"Weird question, but, as to answer you; there are multiple things that could cause one to have such symptoms." Tesshou sniffed again, "You want me to list all of them?"

Konan nodded silently.

"Well then-" Tesshou crossed his arms and sniffed once more, "-I'll start off in alphabetic order: blood clot in the lungs, Bronchiectasis, Bronchitis, cancer – ha-ha, I beat that –, Cystic fibrosis, inflammation of the blood vessels in the lung, Inhaling blood into the lungs – isn't that disgusting? –, Nosebleed that drips blood down into the lungs – that's disgusting to –, Laryngitis, Pneumonia – you wouldn't believe how many of these I get –, Pulmonary Edema, Systemic lupus erythematosus, and lastly Tuberculosis. Tuberculosis is the worst in my opinion."

"Thank you." Konan turned to leave.

"Sooo, that's it?"

Konan looked over her shoulder, "Yes, why?"

Tesshou sniffed, "No reason just thought you'd ask something else. I mean that was a pretty weird question you asked."

Konan left and Tesshou sniffed one last time before going back to his sleep, thinking, _'What a weirdo…'_

---- _(One Week Later)_

"**Suiton: Baku Suishouha _(Water Release: Bursting Water Collision Waves)_**" Sakura watched in slight awe as one of the Akatsuki members, who she now realized was named Kisame, turned the nighttime battlefield into a small lake, drowning some low-level Kusa-nin. Looking a little to the left of Kisame's water destruction was another Akatsuki member who had a strange fixation with his clay explosives; calling it 'Art'.

Sakura had to hand it to Ame, they could produce some mighty fine Shinobi. Especially when they have so many. She just came over from Takigakure, after having given the message Danzou ordered to the two Akatsuki members there. The twos' names were Sasori and Zetsu. Zetsu appearance was slightly startling, but she quickly got used to his, while Sasori looked like your everyday ninja and also had the same colored hair as Gaara. But Sakura's opinion of the guy quickly changed when she found out the guy made live humans into puppets and had actually done that very thing to his own body.

Sakura's stay in Takigakure didn't last much longer after she found that out.

When she arrived in Kusagakure she was surprised to find that most of Konoha-nin who were supposed to be fighting on the battlefield were told to stay back by their 'temporary' commanding officers; the Akatsuki. She realized why when she saw how destructive most of the twos' attacks were. Sakura only spotted several of Konoha's finest ninja that were able to survive and help the two monsters. The most familiar being Maito Gai, who seemed to be competing with the shark guy, Kisame. Sadly to say, Gai wasn't doing to well in comparison.

But, whatever, she had already given the message to the two Akatsuki members and was ready to leave. Besides, should anything happen to him, Kisame and that blonde guy were there; so there was nothing to worry about.

Sakura stretched a little on top of the tree she was standing on, before yawning and scratching her back, watching the chaos that roared from across the forest as if it was nothing. Those two may be strong, Sakura thought to herself, but if she were to go all out, she'd probably come out the victor.

_'Anyway, I might as well head 'home'.'_ Sakura thought to herself sarcastically, _'This mission was sooooo _boring_!'_ She turned, about to begin her journey back to Konoha.

However Sakura stopped when she noticed the dark rain clouds several miles due west.

The land was quite flat so being so high-up gave her a great view of the surrounding areas. Squinting, the Haruno could make out the smallest of structures in the distance. She was on the very edge of the western borders of Kusa no Kuni so the only place it could be was-

_'No way!'_ Sakura thought excitedly, not believing her luck. _'Could that really be Amegakure? Wait, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi should be there by now, so I can just sense them out to be sure!'_ If she did find them, then that really was Amegakure.

Sakura closed her eyes and suddenly and completely stopped moving, becoming one with the world. The shortest time it took her to enter Sennin Mōdo **_(Hermit Mode)_** was three seconds. It took her five this time.

The skin around Sakura's eyelids turned red in color, and her eyes turned light yellow with horizontally oval-shaped pupils.

She then spent several seconds reaching out with her Senjutsu Chakra as it stretched all the way to Amegakure. She stood their searching for several minutes before getting a hint of two familiar Chakra signatures. Closing in on them, Sakura found they were indeed Kakashi and Sasuke.

A smile appeared on her face as she opened her eyes, the affects of the Sennin Mōdo wearing off after deactivating it.

Her smile soon faltered when she realized she had to get back to Konoha, _'Damn it… now what?'_ She really wanted to go to Amegakure because she had to see why Sasuke liked it so much, but she also had to return to Konoha and summit her report on the mission.

Sakura sighed out loud, _'Well, maybe some other time… yeah, and I did say that I would visit Naruto's gra- that's it!'_

Sakura silently thanked her deceased friend for helping her remember the move that he loved to use so much. The pinkette crossed her fingers, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _(Shadow Clone Technique)_**."

An identical Haruno Sakura appeared next to the original, "Now, enter Sage Mode so you're more durable and can last longer. After that, go back to Konoha and write my report, then you can disperse."

The cloned Sakura nodded before jumping away into the direction of Konoha, while the original turned back to Amegakure no Sato and smiled.

_'I'm sorry Naruto, I _promise_ I'll come by your grave the moment I get back, but I know if you had the same opportunity as I do right now, you'd take it.'_ Sakura told her self as she started jumping across the treetops, the roar of battle behind her slowly dying down as she got closer to her goal

----

"I, along with the rest of my village, welcome you four with open arms!" Naruto said as he stood from his desk, arms wide and face hidden completely behind his multiple covers. Although, thanks to his heightened senses and the ability to see Tenketsu, the Nidaime Amekage easily figured out who they were.

The four Konoha-nin before him smiled and bowed, welcoming his energetic hospitality.

----

**Author's Notes: Okay, to start off, before anyone starts bitching to me about Naruto being the youngest Kage, and how I messed up this chapter on saying Yagura was. The events he was talking about were before the events that happened in Konoha. Yagura was born before either Naruto or Gaara (cause he was twelve too), so he became the youngest _before_ either of the two took office. Naruto broke the record because he was several months younger than Gaara or Yagura so there. I better not see a comment saying something about this or I'll get real pissed.**

**That's pretty much all for now. If you have questions about this story or anything else, ask, and I will answer to the best of my abilities. Read and review plz, and have a good day. :D**

**Jutsu Description:**

**Yōton: Yafunshasou**** _(Lava Release: Melting Jet Stream)_; Rank-C: Yōton: Yafunshasou is a Ninjutsu utilizing both the Earth and Fire elements. The user spews a jet of molten lava from their mouth that can melt nearly anything it touches in a matter of seconds.**

**Yougan Bunshin no Jutsu****_ (Lava Clone Technique)_****: Rank-B: Yougan Bunshin is a Ninjutsu utilizing both the Earth and Fire elements. It is variant of the Kage Bunshin _(Shadow Clone)_ in that these clones will not disappear after being it. All though they can't perform their own Jutsu like other clones can, these can change any part of their body to lava or cool it down to create a hard rock that can be used in any way possible.**

**Suiton: ****Baku**** Suishouha**** _(Water Release: Bursting Water Collision Waves)_; Rank-B: Suiton: ****Baku**** Suishouha is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, the ninja will expel water from his/her gullet. This will then expand into a large volume of water.**

**Sennin Mōdo** **_(Hermit Mode)_; Rank-S: Sennin Mode is a combination power-up used by a person who has trained and signed with the toad summonings. The Senjutsu user will concentrate and gather Senjutsu Chakra to their body, making sure not to gather too much, but not too little. Once in this mode, the ninja's body will take on a toad-like appearance, varying from how well one can control the Senjutsu.**


	5. The Fallen

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Notes: PLEASE READ: Like I said in my other story, PJV, this will be the last time I reply to my reviews in the chapter itself. I've finally figured out how everything works and can now just PM you after you've reviewed, so you don't have to wait till next chapter for a response from me. It will also shorten the time you have hear me speak, and lengthen the time you spend reading.**

**PLEASE READ: it may be just me, but I used to use four little dash marks, like so: - as section breaks to show it's a change of settings. I'm pretty sure that they always used to appear because I would reread my stories on fanfiction to remember what I'd written and give me additional ideas if I need any but a couple weeks ago I was reading a story over and found all my section breaks were missing! I was like, what the hell? So I went to check Microsoft Word, that's where I write (or type, whatever) and they were all there. So I was like, did this happen on another story? And I checked another one of my stories on fanfiction and there was no section breaks in that either. So all I'm asking is if someone could confirm that they remember me once having the four dash marks or it **_**still**_** appears, but for you not me, or have they never been there and I'm just crazy? If somebody has any idea what's going on it would be very much appreciated. :D But, from now on, or until we can or are able to fix this, I'm just going to use this as my section breaks: XOXOXOXOXO.**

**Now, replied reviews for everyone:**

**Salamander Hanzo: I have no idea what you're talking about :P, you're gonna have to clarify.**

**Gravenimage: will do! :D**

**aNimeINvasion93: Thank you, and it just popped into my head, what can is say? XD**

**Aldo Montoya: Thanks, I'm glad you think so. As for the pairing, all I can say is watch and see. XD**

**Akira Stridder: haha, yep, he could! XD But I'm a narusaku fanatic, so, most – if not all – of my stories will be narusaku. :3**

**Oxybusy: I shall! :D**

**Ofdarknesschaos: I couldn't wait to write it my friend! :D I hope this chapter quenches your appetite for the reunion.**

**dbtiger63: you're welcome! :D Anko's confrontation with Naruto will happen in this very chapter! XD Sakura's boost in power just popped in my head after learning how the Sage mode works several months ago. I was like, Sakura would kick ass with this. I have to say Tsunade, but she's dead, muwhahaha- awwwwww… I'm glad you got that feeling about the two, that's exactly what I was going for. Once again you're welcome! :3**

**dbzgtfan2004: Thank you. I will. Amen brother. :3**

**Crypton89: why thank you XD! I try my best when it comes to the main character :D. Well, if Kishi plays his cards right, as of now, Naruto could be so badass with all the powers he got packing, especially this new seal thingy. He looked **_**so**_** raw with the burning chakra on him. I'm glad you like it :3. Yeah, she could **_**probably**_** heal Naruto… I'm going to leave that to your imagination XD. I hope you enjoy Anko's part I know I enjoyed typing it :D. I'll try my best in updating, I promised myself I'd try this new way of typing and so far it's been helping. I try to get up to a thousand words a day on the days I'm free, even if I just feel like relaxing and not wanting to type. Again, thank you, your reviews among all the others are what keep me typing! XD**

**Dragon Soul Weaver: I'm overjoyed to hear it, and as such, I will try even harder! XD**

**Fayneir: Thank you, and I'm happy that you are :D. Wait no longer my friend :). And thank you for the stories, I'll read them right away. Though that's a bummer some stories don't utilize the bodies, they seem to be a big part of what the Rin'negan are.**

**Roshane: Thank you. Fine, I won't tell you anything :3.**

**Imsosleepy: (great name by the way, it really speaks to me) I'm thrilled you like it! :D That's great; it's what I'm aiming for. XD**

**Ahmose Nefertari: I'm happy you liked it so far :D. Then I hope you'll look forward to Anko's part.**

**Konoha's Red flash: Glad you like it, thank you, and I intend to :).**

**Dangerverse: I thought that at first but then I was like, if Sasuke could fight all five Kages and live to tell the tale, I think Sakura could beat two Akatsuki members with another power up. Although don't get any wrong ideas, there's no way in hell Sasuke's like that in this story :). I don't really use plot armor (the thing that keeps characters alive, if you didn't already know) except for the main **_**main**_** character XD.**

**eclipseX: I'm glad you like it, I plan on it! :D Sorry, but I don't want to reveal too much so you'll have to wait and see what happens :).**

**AwesomeEyes: Cool, I'm happy it's that interesting :D. Thanks :)**

**joe1402: Haha, well, I like getting a lot in on one chapter. Thanks :3**

**Xdeath-godX: Haha, I'm glad you're so thrilled about my story; it makes me happy to write it! XD Thank you for understand, your words are very pleasant to hear. :D I think I much just tell them that! :D Anyway a Jehovah Witness are people who study the bible (Old and New Testament) and walk around hoping to spread the word of its messages. We follow what the bible teaches, but that's all I'm gonna really say, I don't want to come off as a preacher. :P If you do want to know more you can just PM me. :D I will keep writing until I'm done with the story and I will keep on making Naruto beast. XD Sadly, can't tell you why, just know you probably won't see it coming, but I do hint as to what it could be in this very chapter. XD Your cussing is fine with me, I hear it all the time at school and do it myself from time to time, but if you're wife's really threatening to leave, I'd do something about that. :D Again, thanks for the review! :D**

**BloodySeraphim: Already talked with you. :3**

**NaruChouii: Well thank you very much :D. I plan on working the best I can. Will do :).**

**Lycan91: Thanks. :3**

**ragnrock Kyuubi: Thanks, and here you go. :3**

**Shiorrachan: Thank you, and I will. XD**

**Vampy Kitten: Thanks, I appreciate your comment. :)**

**battousai222: I think I talked to you, but if not… Thank you and I'm glad you like it so much. :D Naruto can be very devious can't he, muwahaha! XD Sadly, there's not much, if any, things dealing with Madara's plan in this chapter. :( But it'll come eventually. :D**

**Hanzo of the Salamander: Already talked with you. :3**

**Now onto the story! XD**

**Chapter 5: The Fallen**

The air was thick within the Amekage's office as the four Konoha-nin waited for the Kage to continue. He lowered his arms, giving a sigh.

"So do you guys not like being here?" the Amekage asked, not getting why the Konoha ninja were such downers with the way they were looking.

"It is not that, Amekage-sama, we are just here for diplomatic reasons and as such, we will act accordingly." Kakashi, the leader of the group, explained. He, unlike his Hokage, did not care whether or not this village was one of the Great Five. They had a leader, and he got to that position because he was the strongest. So as such, Kakashi would show him the respect he deserved by calling him what he thought every leader of a village should be called, a Kage.

The Amekage gave a sigh, "Please, you can call me Typhon, and secondly, I know why you're here, you don't have to tell me-"

"-I know Typhon-sama, it's jus-"

"-I thought you just told me you'd act accordingly, Hatake-san."

Kakashi didn't get what he meant, "Um, excuse me, Typhon-sama?"

"Well, even though you just said you were here for diplomatic reasons, and as such would act accordingly, you cut me off before I was finished talking."

"Oh, I-I'm very sorry, Amekage-sama." Kakashi realized his mistake and was acting a bit timid; he didn't know why, but in front of this person, he just felt inferior. Although when his subordinate, Anko, snickered at his side about how he was acting, he couldn't help but send a glare her way.

This only seemed to intensify her giggling.

The snake mistress stopped, however, when the Amekage turned her way.

"You should probably talk to your subordinates about their own manners as well, Hatake-san." Typhon turned and was about to walk out the back door, seeing that the people he once knew had not changed one bit.

"Tch, what's with the stick up his ass?" Anko whispered to herself.

"Anko?" Kakashi and Kurenai yelled in a quiet voice.

"You know-" the Amekage's voice made all but the Uchiha jump as he stood at the open door, "-I can hear you."

Anko blushed at what she had just said.

Kakashi bowed his head, knowing that the Amekage wasn't going to leave without an apology, "I am truly sorry, Amekage-sama."

"I'll let it by. So, would you four like some dinner?" Typhon looked over his shoulder at the same three's surprised faces.

"Um, yes… we'd be honored, Typhon-sama." The four followed the man.

XOXOXOXOXO

The five exited the building, entering into the hustle and bustle of the thriving village. They passed by pedestrians and the occasional ninja; both paying their respects to their leader as he made his way by them. The happy faces on the people, the Konoha ninja noticed, was so sincere and genuine. They themselves found it hard not to enjoy the attention they were getting from each villager.

One out of the four, however, found it even harder than her counterparts. Mitarashi Anko felt like she was on cloud nine. She didn't feel one disgusted look or hated glare sent her way. It was much different from her own village, where that was a daily ritual. She felt at peace here, and – although she didn't want to say it –, she wanted this to be her home. She felt warm, a sensation she hadn't felt for some time. It made her happy.

Standing on one of the balconies of a skyscraper that lined the streets of Amegakure, stood a pinkette by the name of Haruno Sakura. She watched the festive-like commotion that went on below her as the Amekage made his way through town, accompanied by her own teammates and peers.

"Jeez, can't really get a read on him when he's got all those coverings." Sakura told herself, trying to read the Amekage's body language. He held himself in a powerful way that made Sakura think twice about attacking. Of course, she wasn't going to do that, but there was always the 'What ifs' going through her head.

Sakura sighed to herself, "I wonder if I should show myself. Kakashi-sensei'll probably get mad, but, who cares right? I technically have higher rank than him, being a sage and all."

Sakura made her decision and was about to jump down, but immediately felt a presence behind her. All she could do was turn around before she found her back against the railing and hands grasped around her wrists, restraining her to the rail.

When she looked up at who it was, she was surprised to find that it was the same man with all the veils around his face; the Amekage.

Down on ground level, the four Leaf-nin looked around for the Amekage as he had suddenly disappeared. When they sensed him several stories up on one of the buildings, they Shunshin-ed their way up there.

They arrived behind the Amekage as he held someone to the railings surrounding the roof.

When the four Konoha-nin realized who it was, Kakashi was the first to ask, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'd be happy to explain, Kakashi." Sakura leaned her head to the right and batted her eyelashes before yelling, "-if this guy would just get _OFF_ me!"

Sakura was angry at how forceful the Kage was.

"I'm sorry Typhon-sama, but this is one of my students, Sakura." Kakashi apologized for the umpteenth time.

Typhon got off the girl and cleared his throat into his hand, getting a hold of his emotions, "Yes, I know. I've heard much about this, Haruno Sakura. She's said to be Jiraiya-san's greatest student since the Fourth, am I correct."

Everyone noticed Sasuke and Sakura's sudden looks of sadness, which confused the Amekage, "No? Am I wrong?"

"No, it's not that Typhon-sama." Kakashi informed the Kage, "You see, there was a student after the Fourth Hokage and before Sakura here, that did amazing things. He was powerful and courageous, and at the end of the day, he'd be someone you'd want as a friend; above all others."

The Amekage immediately knew who he was talking about and, acting as if he didn't, said this, "Oh, what happened to him."

"He took his own life." Once Kakashi said this, everyone seemed to sulk a little, Sasuke and Sakura more than any however.

The Amekage noticed all the looks they were giving and decided to twist their arm a little, enjoying the pain they were feeling right now. What did he care? He was not the same child that would console someone without any reason. No, not anymore, not any longer. The Naruto now, hated his old self, "If he's as great as you say, then why'd he take his own life? That seems to be a little cowardly if you ask me."

This seemed to intensify everyone's mood, except for a certain Uchiha, who, to the shock of the others, burst out yelling, "Don't you dare speak ill of him! You don't know anything about him, _or_ what he went through! You have no right to do such a thing!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to start a fight with the Kage, but was held back by Kakashi's body, "Sasuke, stop it this instant!"

Sasuke activated his three tomoe-pronged Sharingan, trying to bring his point across.

The Amekage brushed it off with ease, "Oh, don't you have some scary eyes. Well, if it's a battle of Doujutsu _**(Eye Technique)**_ you want, then so be it."

The others watch with great curiosity as he hung his head and unraveled the knot to his blindfold. He slowly lowered the binding and raised his head. Each and every one of them gasped out loud as he opened his eyes, revealing the infamous Rin'negan.

"What the hell are those?" Sasuke asked, not knowing what they were. However, he did feel an ominous presence about them, which told him to stay away from this man at all costs.

"That, that can't be." Kakashi said, starting to understand why he felt so weak compared to this man, "I thought it was just a myth."

Sakura, who, like her partner, didn't know what the Rin'negan was, asked, "What is 'just a myth', Kakashi-sensei?"

"T-The Rin'negan, the greatest of all Doujutsus, it was only wielded by one other man. The founder of the Ninja World and modern Ninjutsu, the Rikudou Sennin _**(Sage of the Sixth Paths)**_." Kakashi deadpanned, not knowing what else to do in front of this kind of man, "Originally, this man was said to be nothing but a myth, as was his Doujutsu; the Rin'negan. But now that we know the Rin'negan is real, so must have been the Rikudou Sennin."

"You are correct in your hypothesis, Hatake-san. The Rikudou Sennin was as real as you and I. It just so happens that I am one of his only descendants." The others could barely make out the indent in his mask covering his mouth, instigating a smirk.

"I see, then we really are in good hands. With the possessor of the Rin'negan on our side, this war is pretty much ours already." Kakashi said, making sure to keep his arm in front of the angered Sasuke.

"Hmhm, I'm glad you see it that way, Hatake-san." The Amekage turned and walked to the side of Sakura, stepping onto the railing beside her, "Also, be grateful that I'm forgiving this impolite behavior once more. For if it happens again, there will be consequences. Now, if your other student wouldn't mind, she's welcome to join us as well."

Typhon left them to talk as he jumped down to the streets below.

"I don't like that guy." Sasuke growled through the black covering over the lower part of his face.

"Well from the way we've been acting, I don't think he likes us either." Kakashi then turned to his other student, "And you, little miss 'I can do whatever I want because I'm a sage', may I ask as to why you'd try and jeopardize such an important mission?"

"Don't give me that look. I was done with my mission so I decided to drop by, Sasuke-kun was the one that said it was a great place to visit and my curiosity got the best of me." Sakura apologized, in her own way, while standing up, "I did focus everything I had on concealing myself so give me a break! Other than maybe Jiraiya-sensei, who else do you know has caught me when I wasn't trying to be found?"

Kakashi had to agree with her on that one; only Jiraiya had the prowess to find her when she was masking her presence, "Still, now that we've found out that he wields the Rin'negan, we've all got to be on our toes. From here on out, don't drop your guard. I have no idea what the Rin'negan can do, but there have been a countless number of rumors surrounding its powers, so no matter what, expect the impossible. Sakura, as of now you're part of us on this mission. We're to find out all we can about the Amekage without him knowing, got it?"

"What's not to get, just find out what he's all about and don't let him know, it's not rocket science Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, annoyed with her sensei.

"Okay then, let's go, we probably shouldn't keep him waiting." Kakashi and the others were about to jump down, but stopped when they heard Sasuke.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei." The Jounin looked back to his student, "Are the Rin'negan really as powerful as you say?"

The others looked at their leader expectantly, "Well, as I said before, only rumors surround the Doujutsu. But if what he says is true; that he is the Rikudou Sennin's successor. Then let's just say, I would not be surprised in the least if it turns out that he's the strongest Shinobi in the world."

Sasuke and the others' eyes widened in shock.

Several stories below, the Nidaime Amekage walked along the blissful filled streets, thinking to himself of what he just overheard from the ninja he was escorting, _'So, they wish to discover who I am, huh? Danzou sure is stupid for risking his alliance with us so shortly after granting it. If this was any ordinary situation, I would have already called them out on it and gone to war with Konoha, but, then again, this is exactly what I wanted from the old war hawk. For someone who's lived through several wars, he doesn't really account for everything in the game, does he? Well, of course, not everyone's like me.'_

Naruto ended his train of thought with another smile as the five ninja he was traveling with landed behind him.

"Many apologies for the wait, Typhon-sama." Kakashi said, willing to take the hits once more, for his team.

"It does not matter, we're here." The Amekage turned into a pretty plain diner, which was very different from what the rest were expecting.

Even though they thought they'd be going to a restaurant with fancy cuisine, the happy faces of the workers and the food itself made up for it.

The dinner itself was very awkward for the Konoha-nin, now that they had to stare into the eyes of the Rin'negan when they talked to the Amekage. Not only that, but they weren't able to find anything out about him. They made sure to hide their true intent with regular questions one would ask, yet he always replied with the shortest of answers. It was starting to get annoying.

Another thing that just ticked a couple of them off was that he never showed his face. He told the waitress that came to take their order that he wasn't hungry and therefore, never removed the mask from his mouth; to the chagrin of Sasuke, Sakura, and Anko.

Everyone had finished their dinners and the Amekage was going to pay the bill, but was told it was on the house, so they all found themselves outside once again.

Typhon turned to his acquaintances, "Well, it has been great. I must now take my leave. You're free to stay at any hotel that you wish, they all know Leaf ninja will be coming."

The Amekage turned to leave, but stopped and looked over his shoulder back at them, "Actually, the one in the fishnet. I'd like it if you came with me."

Anko looked to her left and right before pointing to herself, "Me? Really, why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you. If Hatake-san doesn't mind, that is." Typhon looked to Kakashi, knowing that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Technically, he could have just forced her to come along; being he was their leader for the month, but he was feeling generous and would let Kakashi decide. Of course, Naruto already knew what he was going to say, having already found out their true intentions.

Kakashi leaned down to Anko's ear, whispering, "This could be the best chance we have of finding out who he is, so turn this to your advantage. Do whatever you must; just find everything there is to know about him."

Anko nodded, smiling slyly, "Alright, then let's go!"

Anko eagerly walked by her teammates and beside the Amekage, wrapping her arm around his. She took notice of its muscular tone and the fact that she could feel hard bumps lining his arm that were too congruent with one another to be some sort of skin condition, "Well then, let's get moving, the night is still young!"

The two left with Anko in the lead.

Kurenai looked to her temporary captain, giving him a questioning expression, "Do you really think it was smart to let Anko go with him?"

"Hey, if there's anyone who can get a guy to open up better than Anko can, my names not Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi watched the two as they disappeared into the crowds.

"But her methods are more, forceful than anything. Do you really think she'll be able to force someone who could be the strongest ninja in the world?"

"If he's male, yes." Kakashi deadpanned, turning and heading for the best looking hotel he could find.

Kurenai and Sasuke followed, leaving only Sakura to watch the waves of people that the other two disappeared into. She watched the crowds with a sober expression, wondering what Naruto wanted with Anko.

XOXOXOXOXO

The two were now in the quiet, rural district of the village and other then the few street lights that lit the road, they were the only things visible.

"So, what'd you want to talk about, Amekage_-sama_?" Anko sweetened her voice at the end of her question, brining her finger up to her lips to give her a very 'cute' look.

The Amekage seemed unfazed as he continued to look forward with her in arm. Really, he had no idea _why_ he was doing this. In hindsight, what he was doing now could very well damage his plan.

Naruto had always wanted to thank the Snake Mistress for standing up for him in the council room even though he had only met her once. He had not gotten why she did such a thing and had many questions about the woman. He figured he could find them all out here.

"I would like for us to play a game, Anko-san." The Amekage walked forward as Anko calmed down, wondering what his was about, "I will ask you a question, you answer, then you ask me a question, and I'll answer. Sound fair?"

Anko looked at the man suspiciously, "Okay, but when I ask a question, you better give a good explanation and no bullshit answer like you were doing at the restaurant."

"Deal, but you must answer me wholeheartedly as well" Anko nodded as Typhon continued, "My first question is; what did you think of that Naruto-kid when he was alive?"

Anko stopped, which made the Amekage stop. She looked down, not knowing what to say at first. Then, an image of Naruto smiling popped into her head, leading her to smile, "He was very special to me, in a way that's hard to explain."

The Amekage raised an eyebrow that he knew Anko didn't see as she continued to look at the ground.

Anko continued, "I had only met him once, before he was exiled as a ninja. I only knew him from what I'd hear from the villagers, and what they said about him wasn't very present. The villagers, and even some ninja in the village hated Naruto for what he couldn't control, and in a way, it was that hatred that drew me to him. I knew what it was like to be hated by your very own village. And I know I'm very selfish for saying this, but I was happy that the village hated him. They hated him a lot more than me, and so everyone that used to hate me, turned their attention to him. If I knew what would have eventually happened, I wouldn't have let it go on, it… it just felt so good to feel normal and not have that sensation of anxiety and horror of the thought that everyone you knew wanted you dead… You may not understand what I'm rambling on about, sorry. I just had to tell someone, and you just seem like a reasonable person."

"No, I understand your pain, Anko." She lightly blushed when he said her name only, "That's why I built this village, it's a pillar of strength and a safe haven for any with a troubled past. The sole reason I created Akatsuki was for them to track down the Jinchuuriki, who are made and live on hatred."

"So, would you have taken Naruto, even if the village tried to stop you?" Anko asked.

The Amekage didn't answer at first, "…yes."

Anko's smile widened, "Then I'm happy someone like you is the Amekage."

Naruto's ears perked up when she said that. She was exactly like him, in a way that even Konan and Sakura could not comprehend. She was probably the only other person that could truly understand what it was like to be in the hell that was Konohagakure.

"Anko-" The Snake Mistress looked up at the calling of her name, watching with interest as the Amekage grabbed the two coverings over his hair and mouth, "-I need to show you something."

Anko covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hold in the shock as she looked at the very man that she had loved, but didn't realize it until it had been too late.

XOXOXOXOXO _(Several Days Later)_

"So, this is his current whereabouts. Dreary as always I see." All though he didn't show it, Gaara was startled when Naruto just up and appeared out of thin air next to him. All the bindings were gone from the blonde Jinchuuriki's face.

Gaara turned to Naruto, traveling his eyes once more over his many piercings on his face. He had seen the man's new look several times, but each time, he could never stop staring, "It seems you got my message, good. We've been holding this position for sometime now. Orochimaru is sleeping within one of the many rooms below us. You can probably see which one."

"Of course." Naruto confirmed, his Rin'negan illumining through the mass of darkness that was night. "Have you sealed all of the exists?"

"Yes; I have my best Jounin marked in a circular formation around the base. I have also searched underground with my sand and affectively blocked off all the escape routes he has made with it." Gaara explained, effectively answering why the gourd on his back was gone.

"Good, now we have him completely trapped." Naruto looked to his friend with a genuine smile.

"Naruto, before we go, I have a question about Orochimaru." Gaara stared intently into his fellow Jinchuuriki's ringed eyes.

"What is it Gaara?"

"What makes him so special that you'd want me to focus all my attention on his whereabouts?"

"It's because he's a dangerous person and must be dealt with. Did you know he has a Jutsu called **Fushi Tensei **_**(Living Corpse Reincarnation)**_ which allows him to transfer his soul into someone else's body and take it over. Any ninja in the world would want a Jutsu like that. A rogue ninja with Jutsu like that must be stopped." Naruto ended it with a smile, almost telling Gaara that there was something else.

"I agree with you, but it feels like you're not telling me something. I want answers; I helped you find him, now tell me the real reason why."

"It's actually really simple Gaara. I want Orochimaru because he has something _I_ want." Naruto's wicked smile turned to the hideout, "And because of this, I will deal with him myself."

Naruto started toward the base's opening, but was stopped when the ground around his right foot softened and wrapped around it like a tentacle.

"I cannot let you do that. I will not risk the chance of losing someone precious to me. I will go with you and we will do this together." Gaara said robustly, making the sand wrapped around Naruto's foot grip harder, trying to get his point across.

As Gaara looked at the man's back, he couldn't help but feel a bad case nostalgia. Ever since he left Konoha, it was always like this; Naruto would ask for a favor without telling much about why he needed it done, then, Naruto would go off alone. He didn't care about the other's feelings for him; he would always do things alone.

"I'm thankful for your concern, Gaara. But just because I say that I'll go myself, doesn't mean it'll only be me." Naruto extended his right hand to his side, hovering it over the sand wrapped around his leg.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock when the sand holding Naruto's ankle was blasted off by an invisible force. The next thing he knew, two new presences appeared behind him. Having no sand on his back and no time to make more, Gaara easily fell as he was chopped in the next by one of the newcomers.

The same person that knocked him out grabbed him before he could hit the ground. Slowly, the person laid the unconscious Kazekage down on the soft grass.

Standing, Naruto's Chikushoudou (Haku) body walked forward until he was to the left of the Tendou body. Naruto waited for Shuradou (Zabuza) to make its way to his right.

When the three were lined up together, they began their descent on Orochimaru's base and the snake that slept within.

XOXOXOXOXO

Orochimaru's eyes snapped open, awakening to find three different bodies standing at each side of his bed.

Sweat trailed down his face, thinking up a quick escape plan as he considered who these people were and how strong they were. As Orochimaru threw the blanket over his body up – effectively hiding his movements from his assailants' eyes –, the Snake Sannin took notice of the cloths they were wearing.

Orochimaru used his flexibility to get between the bodies to his left and at the end of his bed, easily getting through them as he realized none of them had yet to move or stop his escape.

Now in the corner of his room Orochimaru stayed crouched, watching them fervently as he slowly licked his lips. However, He did find it weird that the three had yet to turn from his bed.

"Those robes, I've seen them before. What does the Akatsuki want with me? If it's a battle you want, then you will surely be pleased."

"Aw, come now Orochimaru. Don't tell me you've forgotten about me." The three surrounding his bed turned toward the Snake Sannin, a wave of confusion washing over Orochimaru's face as he stood, noticing one in particular.

"What is going on? Last I heard, you had killed yourself after being exiled." Orochimaru calmed down and smiled, realizing that it was only the Nine-Tail boy he once beat up in the Forest of Death, "What was it you were exiled for again? Oh right, you used too much of the Kyuubi's Chakra when fighting my little Sasuke-kun at the Valley of the End and ended up scaring the members of the council. How did it feel to be banned from being a ninja in your very own village? Did it hurt? I bet it did, hmhmhm."

Orochimaru chuckled into the back of his wrist, no longer holding his stance as he tried to enrage the Jinchuuriki. He was surprised to find that Naruto not only stayed calm, but was giving the smallest of smirks. Now getting a good look at the Jinchuuriki, Orochimaru's breathing stopped in his throat, seeing the all-powerful Rin'negan within the blonde's eyes.

"What's going on? How do you have the Rin'negan?" Orochimaru blurted.

"I was surprised myself when it first awakened. How do you think I beat Sasuke, hm?" Naruto leaned his head back and gave him an arrogant look.

"What you did; disgracing me and putting that accursed seal on me. I've waited years for my revenge." Naruto lied.

Although faced with the strongest of Doujutsu, Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh at the man's ridiculous bout for vengeance, "You have the almighty power of the Rin'negan at your disposal, yet you trifle over such things as revenge for what I did to you years ago. You should be glad I didn't kill you then and there."

Naruto continued this charade, "Yes, I have come for revenge, and just that. I've trained my body to the peak of its performance and have trained till I couldn't even move. I will defeat you!"

Orochimaru chuckled once more, "Interesting." _'If what he says is really true, then he's the best option I have for a body. Heh, if only I knew the Kyuubi child would come here, I wouldn't have made Kabuto-kun go out and find me a healthy body. Oh well, he could use the exercise.'_

'_That's it Orochimaru, take the bait.'_ Naruto continued to act pompous, "Haha, not only that, I also have something else that you might remember."

The Akatsuki robed man that was to the right of the Snake Sannin's bed came around and slammed his hands into the ground; several summoning seals spreading across the floor.

There were three bursts of smoke in front of the summoner. Slowly the smoke disappeared, leaving Orochimaru agape as he stared at his old teammate and her granduncle and grandfather, two of the most powerful Hokages. They, like the others, were dressed in Akatsuki robes and had red piercings all over their bodies; the only variant was that the piercings were in different formations on the separate bodies.

"I have control over these five as if they were my own. I can use their powers fully and with ease. So, Orochimaru, what do you think?" Naruto mentally patted himself on the back for getting the look Orochimaru gave him. For a moment Naruto had thought that his pretending was too see-through, but when he saw Orochimaru's face, he knew he'd caught the Snake by the tail.

The side of the Snake Sannin's mouth started to water, causing him to extend his tongue, licking the bottom of his chin to over his nose in starvation, _'I must possess this child!'_

Orochimaru then got a little worried, _'But I have to be careful. No matter how ignorant he is, he has the power of two Kages and a Sannin under his control. Not only that, aside from the rumors Sarutobi-sensei told us as Genin, I know nothing of the Rin'negan's power. I must tread carefully and cautiously. It does not matter whether he's stronger than me, as long as I can get in range so that I can consume him, I'll be able to take him over.'_

'_Just like I presumed, my attempts at goading him have succeeded, now to finalize it.'_ Naruto's haughty smile widened, "I'll tell you what Oro-chan. I won't even use any of my other bodies, just you and me, like the old times."

To further his point, Chikushoudou – Haku's body – slapped his hands together, dispersing all the bodies except for Naruto.

Orochimaru couldn't believe the boy's foolishness, _'He just keeps making it easier! Well, I won't take his generosity for granted, if he wants to die so badly, then I'll let him!'_

Naruto brought his head back forward, but continued smiling, conceitedly, "Well then, I'll begin."

Naruto brought his hand up at the Snake Sannin, but by then Orochimaru had already completely a sequence of handseals, _'This brat is so slow!'_ "**Fuuton: Daitop- **_**(Wind Release: Great Break**_**-**_**)**_"

"**SHINRA TENSEI **_**(Divine Judgment)**_!"

Orochimaru's Wind Jutsu got half way to where Naruto was before getting easily overpowered by an invisible force. The attack continued; blasting the Sannin through the tan wall and into the wide hallway just outside of his room as debris from his half wrecked bedroom fell beside him.

Orochimaru looked back at the big whole in his room, finding it hard to sit up as his body shook with the unfamiliar sensation he'd just experienced.

From the tan smoke came Naruto, stepping on part of the destroyed wall and a hand on another section.

The Jinchuuriki looked around for the Sannin with a wicked smile, "Do you really think I need handseals to perform my Jutsus, Orochimaru? Such a thing is trivial before one such as me!"

He was of course lying. Aside from several Jutsu he'd gotten from the Rinnegan and all E-rank Jutsus, Naruto needed handseals to make them work. But this was all just a ploy to make him look stronger, so – he thought – why not.

'_His abilities are by far the greatest I have ever experienced. With powers such as that in my hands, I wouldn't need the Sharingan! I'd be unstoppable!'_ Orochimaru swerved and swiveled through the dust and rubble, masking his presence.

Thanks to the Rin'negan, Naruto could easily see Orochimaru through the dust and debris as he made his way back into the room so he was behind the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto played dumb and continued to look around as if he hadn't already found him, "Come on Orochimaru! Don't tell me you ran away scared!"

'_Just you wait, Nine-Tails.'_ Orochimaru stayed level to the ground as his mouth extended past the limit of a regular human's.

A white creature jumped out from his elongated maw and spun around Naruto until he was tightly grasped by the thing's snake body.

Now in view, Naruto could see this monster's appearance. It was a giant white snake that was made up of a thousand smaller snakes. Its face resembled a spikier haired version of Orochimaru with two additional sets of teeth, and a pointed chin.

'_So this is his true form? Such a disgusting soul, Orochimaru should be thanking me for liberating him off this world.'_ Naruto thought to himself calmly, but pretended otherwise, "W-What the hell is this?"

Orochimaru wasted no time in attacking, opening his multi-teeth rowed mouth as he went in to engulf Naruto.

Naruto could have escaped from Orochimaru's clutches with several Jutsus; however he did not, letting himself get swallowed by the giant snake.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and entered his own world, not having noticed the broad smile that had splashed across the Jinchuuriki's face before getting consumed.

XOXOXOXOXO

Orochimaru awakened to his darkened world, stepping on a pink, squishy, ground that could only be described as his organs. In front of him was Naruto, eyes closed and entire body – with the exception of the face – enveloped by the same substance that made-up the ground.

Orochimaru tucked several strands of flat hair behind his ear, taking it easy now that he had the Jinchuuriki trapped. Orochimaru chuckled into the back of the same hand he used to push back his hair, "Hmhmhm, poor Nine-Tails, you're overconfidence was your downfall. You should never act so foolish in front of one such as me, no matter who you are. Although, I will admit, you did have me worried for a bit. But don't fret; your powers will be put to good use. I mean, you really should be thanking me. The first thing I'll be doing with these newfound powers of yours is attacking Konoha, so, you're welcome."

Orochimaru reached out and put his hand on the squishy skin that covered the area around his chest, "This body of yours will be the greatest I've ever had. If what you said about you being in great physical health was true, I'll be able to sustain my life within your body for well more than just a measly three years. Hell, if I learn to control the Kyuubi I could possibly live in your body for more than three-_hundred_ years! Hahahaha- huh? What the- where's-?"

Orochimaru concentrated harder, trying to sense the Kyuubi within the Jinchuuriki through his hand. But he couldn't sense it; it felt hollow, as if the Kyuubi was gone.

Looking up from his hand, Orochimaru was startled at seeing a smile across Naruto's face. He was even more so when Naruto's eyes snapped open, the Rin'negan illuminating through the darkness.

Naruto spoke calmly as the organism enclosing him started to rumble, making Orochimaru jump back, "**Shinra Tensei**…"

The pink slim blasted off Naruto with ease, leaving not a trace of what was once on him. The splattered substances seemed to merge with the ground when it came in contact with one another.

Orochimaru took a step back, slightly worried as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, "W-What! This is impossible! How could you've escaped! And what's going on, why couldn't I sense the Kyuubi?"

"Are you a reporter, Orochimaru?" Naruto smiled coldly, holding himself in a much different demeanor then what Orochimaru was just previously witnessing.

This new attitude made Orochimaru wonder what was going on, "What?"

"Because you sure do ask a lot of questions." Orochimaru was sent flying to the right after receiving a backhanded punch to his left temple from behind, complimentary of the Amekage.

As Orochimaru flew through the air he flipped and landed crouched on the squishy floor, "S-So fast, I couldn't even see hi- wait! Where'd he-"

Naruto immediately appeared in front of Orochimaru, less than an inch away from their noses touching, "Right here!"

Orochimaru's chin, meet Naruto's knee. Their friendship didn't last long as Naruto's knee sent Orochimaru's chin skyrocketing up off the ground.

'_Why? WHY is he so fast! These speeds are not human!'_ Orochimaru tried to push his head down, but the force from Naruto's kick had been too great.

The Snake Sannin watched in horror, eyes widened, as Naruto appeared over him with hands clasped behind his head. He could do nothing but scrunch his eyes shut as his impending doom came down upon him.

"SAYONARA!" Naruto brought his entwined hands down on Orochimaru's face as he just came up, sending him crashing down with double the speed.

Orochimaru bounced off the ground, hard, and groaned when he landed on his front side. He struggled to push his upper body up so he was looking at the ground, face sweating and panting excessively.

"What's going on?" Orochimaru questioned out loud, not caring that several strands of hair were now stuck to his face because of its stickiness, "We're in _my_ body, _I_ created this Jutsu, this is _my_ world! So why can I not change the floor so it catches me or better yet, why can I not just _immobilize_ YOU!"

Orochimaru stood and turned, seeing a smiling Naruto as he landed onto the ground at a leisurely pace.

"More questions? Fine then, I have one of my own." Naruto smiled, knowing Orochimaru was using this time to rest up. "If you couldn't take over someone who has the Sharingan, whatever made you think you could overtake someone with the Rin'negan?"

Naruto predicted Orochimaru's next actions. It seemed the Snake Sannin realized his mistake and was pissed he hadn't come to that conclusion earlier. Now, he would pay for that mishap.

Orochimaru leaped forward in a desperate attempt at landing a blow on Naruto. His fist stopped an inch from Naruto's face, not on purpose however. He was being held back by five tendrils that had whipped out of the ground and wrapped around his wrists, ankles and neck. Orochimaru could do nothing but struggle and writher in rage at Naruto's calm, and yet arrogant, smile.

"Why! WHY!" Orochimaru yelled. He hated this feeling most of all, the feeling of not being in control of what's yours. His first experience with this feeling was when he watched as his parents were killed right in front of him by enemy ninja. Then when he tried to take Itachi over and his Jutsu was countered. Then lastly, it was happening right this very moment as Naruto slowly pulled Orochimaru down into the organic ground. He hated it, and if he really couldn't control it, then he just wanted it to be over. Orochimaru stopped struggling when he halfway in the ground, but kept his feral glare on the blonde.

Naruto's smile fell, noticing the lingering sensation of dread that Orochimaru tried to hide behind a hardened exterior. He didn't think anything of it until he saw something he believed Orochimaru didn't even believe, the Sannin was crying. Looking deep into his watery, snake-like, eyes, Naruto could now understand what was going through Orochimaru head, and sympathized with it. He knew what it was like to not be in control. It was that feeling of similarity that made the Nidaime Amekage say this.

"Do not be upset, Orochimaru. Be proud, proud of the powers you have gained; for they are crucial in helping me conquer the Ninja World. You are the last piece I need to win this game of life, Orochimaru. Know that these powers I'm taking; they will change the entire world."

Orochimaru's hair shadowed most of his face, his head being the only part left still above the ground. Just as his chin was about to touch the ground, Orochimaru looked up, all the hair out of his face and a large, tooth-filled, smirk across his mouth.

"With my powers, you _better_ change the world, brat!" Orochimaru's face was now looking straight up as his face was slowly covered, "Because if you don't, I'll fucking take this body over and do it myself!"

Naruto smirked; highly doubting it would come to that as Orochimaru disappeared into the organic ground.

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto opened his eyes, awaking to Orochimaru's hidden base, right where the two had been fighting. He looked around, wondering if the giant white snake had been consumed by his body as well. He began to wonder what that would have looked like from the outside. Did the snake just morph into him or did it implode on itself and only left him, this made him really curious.

However, Naruto didn't let it get to him as two presences appeared behind him.

"O-Orochimaru-sama, is that you?" Kabuto eyed the back of the cloaked man cautiously, recognizing the cloak that he was wearing belonged to Akatsuki members only.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to the man as he carried an unconscious over his shoulder, "There will be no loose ends."

"Wha- Ugh!" Kabuto coughed up blood as a thin, yet wide, razor sharp object pierced through his stomach, vertically. He dropped the unconscious body as he was lifted off the ground, struggling to turn his head so he could see who attacked him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kabuto could see a new ninja with scruffy black hair and shark-like teeth.

The ninja's head spun, once a smiling face, now an angry one.

"Take care of those two, Shuradou." Naruto looked back to his way of the hall way, opposite of the other three, and headed for the exit.

The mechanical body whipped Kabuto off his tail, crashing him into the wall across from Orochimaru's room.

Kabuto's screams and the mechanical clicks of Zabuza's body echoed throughout the hallway, bringing a smile to Naruto's pierce covered face.

XOXOXOXOXO _(Two Weeks Later)_

When Anko found the hotel they were staying at, several weeks ago, and entered, she was bombarded with questions. Sakura seemed to be the only one that was docile about her thoughts on the matter. She pushed the questions aside, lying that she hadn't found anything out. She couldn't tell them, because she didn't want them to know. At first, when she saw Naruto again she couldn't stop herself from hugging him, which led to long talk of what Naruto had planned for the world.

The way he spoke and acted told her that he would do everything he said he would. And about a week later it turned out true as the curse mark upon her neck disappeared, leading her to tell her peers. They were all confused, but Anko knew what had happened, and because of it, she promised herself that she'd follow Naruto no matter what.

She did want to tell her temporary teammates about what was going on, so they could understand what Naruto was doing and help him for it, but she had promised him during their small walk that she wouldn't. Other then her, only six other people in the world knew what he was going to do. The people that knew loved Naruto; that's why he trusted them. That's why he trusted her.

That thought brought a smile to her face as she relaxed in one of the large, cushiony, chairs in the hotel room, reading a magazine.

It was getting dark out and everyone was doing there own thing in the room. Anko and Kakashi were reading; her, a magazine, and Kakashi, his signature Make-Out Paradise book. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at a table, chatting about what they did that day in the village. Kurenai had gone out to get some groceries they'd need for the week ahead.

Kakashi looked up from his own book, sitting in a chair opposite of where Anko was sitting, "What's so funny?"

Anko knew he was talking about her smiling. Being her, she couldn't help but twist the Jounin's arm a bit, "Oh, nothing. There's just this thing in the magazine that says Jiraiya-sama was holding an open book signing for all his fans. It starts this coming week, sadly, we'll be here the whole time."

Kakashi eye became white and hollow as if he'd become detached from the world, "Why me?" He asked to no one in particular.

Anko's chuckling died down when Kurenai barged in through the door, throwing all her groceries onto a table nearest to her, "You guys won't believe what I just heard!"

All their attention was drawn to her, "I was passing by some storeowner who was talking to a customer and it turns out the Amekage has been out of the village for the past week and a half. It seems he just returned two days ago."

"So that's why we haven't received any calls for some missions yet. Do you know where he was?" Kakashi asked, now serious.

"Yeah, he was out looking for _Orochimaru_."

"What?" Sasuke stood from his chair, angered by this news. He hated the Snake Sannin for what he did to him. It was because of Orochimaru that Sasuke left, and he blamed himself and the Snake for what happened to Naruto. One of Sasuke's biggest ambitions now was to kill Orochimaru. He didn't want _anyone_ interfering with that. "What happened?"

Kurenai looked at the Jounin vest wearing Uchiha, wondering why he never took the mask covering his lower face off. Well, like sensei, like student. "If what they were saying is correct, then Orochimaru's dead. The Amekage killed him."

Everyone was dead silent after hearing the news.

"B-But how could that be? Even the Third Hokage couldn't beat Orochimaru." Sakura said, mouth agape.

"It seems the Rin'negan isn't just for show then." Kakashi said, staring at the ground as he thought about what could have happened during the two's fight.

Anko was sure that Orochimaru had died after the curse mark on her neck disappeared because Naruto had told her what he was going to do and what would happen. He was right. He was also right about how Sasuke would react.

Sasuke was the first to do anything, walking out of the room and past Kurenai at a fast pace.

Kakashi reacted to him first, "Sasuke, where do you think you're going?"

"Out…"

The Uchiha disappeared in a burst of smoke after taking one foot out the doorway.

Kakashi turned to his subordinates, "Come on, we have to follow him."

XOXOXOXOXO

_BANG, BANG_

"Come in." The Nidaime Amekage cooed, eyeing the door to his office from his Kage chair as Sasuke came charging in. He was once again covered in the black wrappings except for his blindfold. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Uchiha-san?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his hands onto the desk in front of the Amekage, "You killed Orochimaru, didn't you!"

"So you've heard. It seems news spreads fast. I must ask, though, why does his death anger you. He's a missing-nin from your village, after all."

"I know, that's not-" Sasuke broke his gaze with the Kage, looking to the side of the room. Before long, Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, holding back the tears. Orochimaru was what connected Sasuke to Naruto's death. Sasuke wanted to kill him because he felt like it would avenge Naruto, but now, that was taken from him; by this very man. "-damn it!"

A smile formed underneath his mask, to which Sasuke did not see, "Why don't we take a walk together, just the two of us."

Sasuke looked back to Typhon, trying his best in giving an angry look, "Fine."

XOXOXOXOXO

"So they came here. But why?" Kakashi asked out loud, him and his three subordinates hiding low behind a set of bushes as they spied upon Sasuke and the Amekage.

They were back to the area were the Amekage had once taken the Rokudaime Hokage. They were near the edge of a large cliff. At the bottom of the drop-off where the cliff ended, were bodies as far as the eye can see. It was a grotesque scene and one Sasuke had never wanted to visit again.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Sasuke asked, turning to face the Kage at his side.

"You were here once before, while accompanying the Hokage. Right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Go over to the edge and take a good look at the bodies." Sasuke was wondering what he was getting at but followed, walking to the edge and looking down, getting a good view of the corpses even though they were about a hundred feet down. "Those people down there were once living and breathing beings like you and I. They lived, they had friends and family. It hurts to lose people you love. You understand what that feels like, don't you?"

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the dead, thinking about his clan… and Naruto. He clenched his fists in anger, "…yes…"

"You once told me that I didn't understand what it's like to lose someone I care about-"

The hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up, an ominous feeling running up his spin. The Uchiha turned around and took a step back, not realizing the Amekage had been right behind him this entire time. His one step almost took him off the edge as he fell to one knee, the other dangling over the drop. He didn't get up at first, because he didn't want to believe what he just saw. But he knew it was true, the mask and bandana the Amekage was wearing were at his feet, right in front of Sasuke. He slowly looked up. To his horror, looking down at him, was none other then Naruto.

"W-What, that can't be!" Kakashi yelled, watching the two near the edge in complete shock. The others were as petrified as him, not moving in the slightest as thunder rolled across the sky.

It started to drizzle, then it started to pour.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed, pulling up his headband in an attempt at seeing what was going on, "Damn it, why can I still not see?"

"Kakashi, what's happening!" Kurenai yelled over the showering rain. He was there only chance at knowing what was going on because of his Sharingan.

"Damn it I don't know! Even with the Sharingan, this rain is somehow blocking my vision!"

Sasuke slowly stood up, breathing heavily for a reason he knew not why. He stared at Naruto's piercing covered face with disbelief, looking at all corners of his face as he took in every little detail while the rain washed down his face, spreading like a family tree.

Naruto looked back to him with the most unemotional face.

"Naru- ARGH!" Sasuke spat out blood that lathered his lower lip and chin. The Uchiha looked down in distraught at the red metal rod that stabbed into the center of his chest; he followed it to a hand which led him to Naruto. Sasuke's chest felt like it was on fire and stung like nothing he ever felt, "Wh-"

"You were right, Sasuke-chan, I didn't understand what it was like to lose someone I care about." A cold smile crawled onto Naruto's face, "And I still don't."

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest and slowly slid his body off the metal rod. Sasuke didn't know why, but he couldn't control his body, causing him to fall back as a fleeting sensation overtook him.

Sasuke fell, seeing only Naruto's distant figure grow smaller as he faded into darkness.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Notes: Okay, several things. I loved writing that last part. If you think I moved to fast with Anko tell me, although I probably won't change it because the story isn't suppose to be real long and I'm only aiming for about five more chapters before the story is ended, it will be longer however if I find it needs to be. Lastly, Naruto fight with Orochimaru would have been longer but I wanted to fit this cliffhanger in so I had to cut it down, sadly. That's about it, R&R, and until next time, bye! :D**

**Ninjutsu Description**

**Fushi Tensei**_**(Living Corpse Reincarnation)**_**; S-Rank: Fushi Tensei was a specially developed Ninjutsu technique developed by Orochimaru. The technique prevents death by allowing the caster to leave his body and inhabit the body of another. This allows one to remain in the world forever as they are not restrained by the age limits placed on ones physical body. When Orochimaru takes over the body the original individual is not totally wiped out, a small piece of them remains behind to become a part of Orochimaru's subconscious. When Orochimaru switches bodies, he is forced to inhabit that body for a period of years before he will be able to use the technique again.**

**Fuuton: Daitoppa**_**(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**_**; C-Rank: a Ninjutsu technique which utilizes the Wind Element. After bringing his/her hand to his/her mouth, the ninja will blow a large blast of wind capable of leveling almost anything in its way.**

**Shinra Tensei**_**(Divine Judgment)**_**; S-Rank: Shinra Tensei is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Deva Realm. This ability allows Naruto to manipulate external objects through an invisible force that emanates from the center of his body. This force allows Deva to repel objects or elemental Ninjutsu and deflect any attacks that are launched against him. The force requires a short interval to recharge.**


	6. Tyranny

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu"**

_**(Japanese Description)**_

**Author's Notes: Sorry for late update was fixing computer and trying to salvage the stories I hadn't backed up to a different hard drive. That took up a hell a time. But I'm back to work now. Oh, and for those who have been getting mad because I haven't been keeping to the canon, it's probably because this is an AU and whatever's happened past chapter 460 (I think) of the manga was after I started writing this. So, I wasn't going to go back and change it when, again, this is a AU and is meant to be different. That doesn't mean I won't add some stuff down the road. You never know. Enjoy. **

XOXOXOXOXO

**Chapter 6: Tyranny**

The rain slowly died down, and the cool nighttime air took over.

Naruto stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down the great ledge from whence Uchiha Sasuke had just fallen. All the coverings that were previously on his face were removed, revealing his face to the world.

Kakashi and his team hid behind several bushes, masking their presence as best they could.

"Stay down…" Kakashi whispered to his teammates as he slowly rose so just his eyes came over the bush.

The first thing he saw was Naruto fixing the mask that covered the lower portion of his face. It was a veil that was identical to his and Sasuke's. He may have been covering his lower face, but his Rin'negan eyes and nostalgic spiky blond hair made Kakashi believe without a shadow of a doubt that it was Uzumaki Naruto; his former student.

Kakashi was sweating and worried that the Rin'negan user may find them, which led him into accidentally sliding his foot across the ground. It created a crunch sound as it slid across several fallen leaves.

Kakashi fell to the ground the moment he saw Naruto's head turn to their position.

Both of Kakashi's eyes were wide as more sweat trickled down the Jounin's face.

"What happened?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"I-I think he saw me." Kakashi stammered, not prepared to battle a descendent of the Rikudou Sennin. Even if all of them together fought the man in front of him, he had great doubts about them coming out alive.

"What are you talking about? He's gone." Sakura exclaimed, standing beside the three crouched ninja.

"What?" Kakashi abruptly stood and saw what Sakura said was true, Naruto was gone. "Where!"

Sakura had had her eyes shut even before Kakashi stood, concentrating her sage Chakra. When she opened her eyes, the power of a sage radiated through her body.

"Well, he's not in the area…" Sakura began. The others noticed the worried look the Haruno started to get, "And Sasuke's Chakra signature is gone…"

The others got worried by that.

"Does that mean he killed Sasuke?" Anko asked out loud. She was the least surprised at what was going on since she knew all this would happen. Naruto had told her himself.

"I don't know." Kakashi answered. "That rain was obviously a Jutsu. It lasted all of a couple of minutes and blocked my vision, even with the Sharingan. He could have done anything in that amount of time."

Sakura had her back turned to the group. It took several seconds for the others to realize that the pinkette was trembling.

Sakura grabbed her arms, embracing herself in a self-hug, "So after this long, we're not even going to say his name?"

The others looked away, ashamed they weren't as overjoyed as they wanted to be; or _could_ be with the circumstances.

Kakashi reached out for his student's shoulder, "Sakura…"

The Haruno turned on a dime and slapped the Jounin's hand away from her, "No! Don't touch me! I… He… We… Just leave me alone!"

"Sakura!" Kurenai yelled.

It was to no avail as Sakura left with a Shunshin _**(Body Flicker)**_.

Kurenai walked forward, about to follow the girl before Kakashi grabbed her wrist, halting all movement.

When the Genjutsu specialist turned to her team leader, Kakashi was looking at the ground sadly, "Don't. Just let her settle her feelings. This is a surprise for everyone… but… we will have to relay this to Hokage-sama. If h... if Naruto… really did kill Sasuke, then that would explain why he signed the treaty with Konoha. We could very well be seeing the beginning of a ninja war here. Hokage-sama must know. If not, this could gravely endanger the Fire Nation."

Kurenai looked away from their captain with an annoyed look.

Anko just stood back in bewilderment, not getting how Naruto could have predicted this outcome so accurately. Sakura's reaction, Kakashi's reasoning, it was just like Naruto had predicted.

XOXOXOXOXO _(Several Hours Later)_

_Beep, Beep… Beep, Beep… Beep, Beep…_

Screeched the monitor that connected to the hand of an unseen patient, hidden behind a white curtain.

"So? How's he doing, doc?" Naruto sat atop a cold desk beside a curtain, blocking him from seeing the body lying on the bed behind it. All he saw was the man's sandaled feet at the end of the bed.

All the coverings on Naruto's face were removed, revealing his Rinnegan eyes and lean facial structure.

Daha Tesshou came around the curtain and placed the patient's clipboard in its holder at the foot of the bed.

"He's stable. He's ready whenever you are." Daha explained, walking over to a desk and sitting in the chair across from Naruto.

"Good. I'll need him very soon."

"Yes-Yes, I know. You and your plan, right?"

"Of course."

"Well then, you probably already know that Konan came by awhile ago. She was wondering what was wrong with you. I told her what you could have – but left out what was really going on – and she left."

"Good, she's playing her part perfectly. I presume she did so because Madara was following her?"

"Yes. She knew all along, since you told her how to find him."

"Good, I'm glad she took that to heart. The pieces are slowly moving into place. It won't be long now before everything I've done comes to fruition."

Tesshou reclined in his chair and folded his hands over his stomach, "It's sad how he doesn't even know his own Jutsu's weakness. But, I can't really blame him. How would you be able to know when you warp out of this dimension and move around, it leaves a lingering sensation of heat to those around, when you're the one already in a different dimension?"

"Please, it's his own ignorance that blocks him from seeing his own faults. Even though he always goes on and on about knowing the limits and faults of your own powers. He's a fool and a hypocrite. For a man who prides himself on being one of the strongest ninja that ever existed, he's pretty pathetic."

"That might be, but he's beginning to move. I know he confronted her the moment she left. He's trying to corrupt all those around you. He's already gotten to most of your Akatsuki."

"I already know that. They're not too good at hiding their true intent. I know Konan will never switch sides. Trust me; she already knew what was coming from Madara. The rest, except for Itachi, have most likely already fallen to his side. Although the Uchiha will probably go to Madara's side once he fines out I've killed his younger brother. As well, Madara will be enraged to find out that I've killed one of the last three Uchiha. It's unbelievable how he thinks the Uchiha are God's chosen people. But it doesn't matter as I've started to make my move as well. Earlier, before I was interrupted by Sasuke, I was finishing up a new bill to be enforced immediately. One of my clones has spread news of its content and I'll be holding a village announcement about it soon. It'll all begin very soon."

"That's good; I hope my efforts will be of help."

"Oh, they already have Daha-san, and they will continue too." Naruto pushed himself off the table. "Now, I hope you come see my speech. If you do, I promise you'll never again see better acting."

Naruto was at the door when he heard Tesshou say, "Sure, I'll be there. Anything for my little cousin."

This made the Amekage chuckle as he looked over his shoulder, "You don't know how happy it makes me, knowing you'll never betray me."

"Of course, Madara could never do anything to sway my opinion of you. Blood is thinker than water, after all."

"It's still nice to hear." The Uzumaki turned back to the exit and slowly began to leave, "Well then, I'm off Daha-san … or, rather I say… Uzumaki-san."

XOXOXOXOXO

Madara sat upon the edge of a roof, legs crossed over one another as they swung back and forth. His arms were folded over his chest as he looked down on the streets of Amegakure, pondering his son's latest behaviors.

'_It seems that fool has finally caved under all the pressure he's got. It's just too much for a child his age, no matter how much he tries to hide it. But this is what I want, so who am I to complain?'_ Madara leaned back on his arms, getting into a more relaxed position as he smiled under his spiral mask, _'I do commemorate you on making it this far, Uzumaki Naruto. But there's a point to how far a child of your age – and _lineage_ – can come. It's time you were put to sleep, and let the Uchiha take over. You've held together the most powerful association the ninja world has every seen, and for that, I congratulate you. You did better than I ever thought possible. Thanks to you, I and my great-nephews will be able to rule the entire elemental nation with an iron fist.'_

Madara pushed himself up so he could stand, _'Now, all I must do is convince the last two Uchiha, and the Jinchuuriki to my side before we get rid of Naruto; the latter of which should be easy with the way their fool of a leader is beginning to act.'_

Madara was about to teleport away when he spotted the group of Konoha ninja roaming the streets below. Two of their members were missing. This didn't bother Madara at first, but then he realized one of the two missing was Sasuke.

Madara jumped down to greet the three.

The Uchiha landed in front of the group, halting all their movement.

"Hello!" Madara started waving at the ninja even though they were right in front of him, "My name's Tobi, and I'm a good boy! You're the Konoha-nin, right?"

Kakashi didn't know what to make of this fellow. He found it strange that one such as him was wearing the Akatsuki uniform. "Um, yes we are. I see you're part of Akatsuki."

"Yep, the one and only! Although I think you guys are so much cooler, because Tobi's a good boy!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously, "Well thanks, that means a lot."

Tobi put a finger to the bottom of his mask, where is mouth would be, "But wait, weren't there five of you. Where'd the other two go?"

"Well, one of them is frustrated right now and is just trying to sort her feelings. The other…" Kakashi's faced darkened; something Madara found eerily wrong.

'_He said 'her' so that must mean the Haruno. Then where's Sasuke? Get to it already!'_ Madara waited longer than he would have liked to hear where the other Uchiha was.

"…The other is inactive as of right now."

Madara stopped himself from shouting, "_WHAT_!" and answered the Jounin, not realizing he had his fists clenched, "O-Oh, well… tell them 'Hi' for me when you see them next!"

Madara teleported on the spot, surprising the three other ninja as they realized why he was in Akatsuki.

He resurfaced several stories up, _'What did he mean by 'Inactive'?_ _No… he couldn't be! He couldn't be dead!'_

Madara's Sharingan spun rapidly and he teleported once more.

XOXOXOXOXO

The oldest of the Uchiha burst through the Amekage's door.

Naruto stood across the room, preparing for his village gathering. The Jinchuuriki gave the man a glance over his shoulder before going back to what he was doing. "Yes, what do you want?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Where is he?"

Madara couldn't see Naruto's smile, "How should I know, I'm not one of his fanboys."

"Don't play stupid, I know you must have done something. You're the only one that could!"

"So what if I did?"

Naruto knew Madara was glaring at his back, but didn't let on.

"Do you know how stupid that is? You just signed a treaty with Konoha and now you're killing their ninja! How stupid are you? You pretty much guaranteed a war between the two villages! I thought the plan was to combine with all the villages that would except your treaties and then rub out the others that would disagree! You realize now that you've killed a ninja from an allied village the others will without a doubt have second thoughts about their treaties! And what's with this new bill you just issued. You want to halt all trade between the villages. It's like you _want_ to be everyone's enemy! When has this ever been a part of your plan?"

'_The entire time…'_ Naruto thought to himself, snickering on the inside,"What? I had to improvise. What does it matter? Sasuke should have nothing to do with you."

Naruto turned and looked at Madara accusingly, catching him off guard. The Jinchuuriki dismissed the Uchiha's other ranting and focused on the other part.

Madara quickly calmed himself, _'Relax, he knows nothing.'_ "He doesn't. I'm just worried for you. You're not acting like the son I know. You seem to be losing it, and I don't want that to happen." _'I've got to watch myself more carefully from now on. I almost lost it.'_

Naruto smiled, _'You're an awful liar, Madara.'_ "Well, I'm glad you care, but I'm fine. Trust me. I'm a god after all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a village to please."

The Amekage walked past Madara and out the door, going to gather his Akatsuki for the event.

Madara looked over his shoulder at the empty doorway, mumbling, "I hate you…"

XOXOXOXOXO

Naruto stood high atop the Amekage building. Kakuzu, Hidan, and Itachi stood behind their Amekage, for security reasons should any foreign ninja try and attack. People cluttered through the streets as he waved to them, smiling happily down at his villagers. However, there were few smiling back as rumors had spread like wildfire about how this bill would change their lives; and not for the better.

"Hello, my fellow people. I wish to thank you all for coming out and forfeiting your daily actives to come here today." Naruto's voice boomed over the village, even without any microphones. His face was completely covered except for his eyes.

Murmurings filled the crowds as rumors had spread about what the bill would be incorporating. If the rumors turned out to be fact, then this would not sit well with the villagers.

"I wish to bring you all up-to-date on our current status. We are in war times, and as such, need soldiers. While we do have some of the finest Shinobi around, we don't have the required regimen of soldiers we need to keep ourselves so widely spanned out across the nations. We are a small village, so we need as many people to fight for our village as possible. Because of this, I have passed a bill so we can start a war draft."

The crowds became a little riled up at what their Amekage was getting at, but Naruto kept on going.

"If you are a male between the ages of fifteen to forty-five, you will be recruited. If you are a female between the ages of fifteen to thirty-five, you will be recruited. It is the will of your god."

The mass of people turned into an uproar at his proclamation. This was not like the Amekage that everyone loved. People began to wonder if this was his true personality.

Several courageous citizens tried to rush the Shinobi guarding the entrance to the Amekage building. However, they were quickly held back by the ninja, even though they didn't look like they wanted to.

"I see we already have some infidel." Naruto said darkly as he extended his hand out and the three men trying to push through the ninja were lifted high off the ground.

They were eye-level to Naruto before there ascension stopped. The men wiggled around, trying to break free from this invisible grasp. The multitude of people had quieted down to see what he would do with them.

Naruto looked back down to the crowd and spook with a solemn, "If you are not with us, you are against us. You are a traitor to your god, and thus, will receive the greatest punishment."

Hidan and Kakuzu begrudgingly stood silent as Itachi took a step forward. They were innocent, so what was he doing with them? "Naruto-sama, stop! What do you think you're-"

Naruto's hand squeezed into a fist, and the unseen force crushed down on the three men. The men exploded and it rained blood on those in the front of the crowd. Some even got on Naruto.

Women cried out and children began to cry. Many watched on in horror at what just happened, not believing it was true. It was eerily quiet as the citizens didn't know what to make of what just happened.

Naruto's voice once again boomed across the village, and sent a dark chill down everyone's back "Any who defy god, will suffer the same fate. That will be all…"

Naruto turned on his heel and bumped shoulders with Itachi, nearly knocking the Uchiha over as he had been just standing there dumbly. He didn't want to believe what just happened and looked to Hidan and Kakuzu wondering why they hadn't voiced their disapproval. The two just avoided his gaze. It still to this day surprised Itachi that two S-rank missing-nin would be afraid of just one man. But then, he remembered it was Naruto.

XOXOXOXOXO

The three remaining Konoha ninja watched on from below, surprised by how cruel Naruto had become. Even Anko was surprised at first, but then remembered it had to be done. Naruto had told her there would be sacrifices, and she trusted in his word.

Kakashi turned away from the tower shortly after Naruto left, "We've got to leave as soon as possible."

"Wait, but what of Sakura?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"I-"

"Hatake Kakashi?" A Shinobi with a slash going through his Iwa headband appeared.

"Yes?" The Jounin asked back.

"By decree of the Amekage, you are all hereby on house arrest. You will be guarded and locked up in your hotel room for the duration of your stay. We will provide you will your daily necessities, so please, come with me."

Kakashi lowered his head, annoyed at their current predicament, "Very well."

"Kakashi-" Kurenai began.

"-No! We have to listen to him. They've got us surrounded…" Kakashi looked around, spotting where all the ninja lie in wait should they cause any trouble.

"Thank you for your corporation." The man said stoically, turning as he led the ninja to their quarters.

'_Stay out of sight and lay low, Sakura'_ Kakashi inwardly warned his student.

XOXOXOXOXO _(One Week Later)_

Gaara sat quietly within his office, pondering the recent actions of his friend. He remembered what happened after awakening from Naruto's unexpected attack.

_Flashback_

_The One-tailed Jinchuuriki slowly got up with the help of his ninja. They had felt the disturbance in chakra below and assumed a battle had started. Having received no signals from their Kazekage, they were worried something had gone wrong. They were right as they found him lying on the ground unconscious._

"_What are you thinking, Naruto?" Gaara asked out loud. He could sense that the battle had been over with. Naruto was also already gone._

_The Godaime Kazekage ordered his ninja to follow him as they went to search the hideout._

_They eventually found the whereabouts of the fight as the wall of a room and its surrounds were crumbled. Two dead bodies that suffered from large stab wounds lay next to the debris of the destroyed walls. The biggest surprise was a large white snake that was coiled up, dead, in the middle of what was presumed Orochimaru's room._

_Gaara could only wonder as to what Naruto needed from Orochimaru. He had believed it was just to kill the old Sannin. However, if he wanted to just kill him, then why would he go by himself if he could have the help of another Kage? Gaara didn't believe Naruto went by himself for no reason other than that, there had to be something more. He just couldn't figure out what._

_End Flashback_

Gaara turned as someone entered his office immediately after knocking. They were entering without permission, but he pretty much knew who it was if they were going to be so informal.

"What's up little brother?" Kankuro barged in with Temari on his heels, swiping her hand across his head as she warned him of manners.

Gaara turned in his chair, giving his siblings the smallest of smirks, "Thinking of our old friend, Uzumaki Naruto."

The two's expression immediately became downcast.

"It's shocking that someone like him could become so cruel." Temari was the first to say.

"I still can't believe." Kankuro said out loud, "I mean, holding a war draft? That's never even been done before, right?"

Gaara looked back out the window, his smirk gone, "No. No village has ever held a draft for citizens. Just the thought of it puts a bad taste in your mouth. To put villagers who have no ninja training in a war, it's just so disheartening. I just don't know what's going through that man's mind. I've never been able to tell, and it's starting to get to me."

"Well now are villages aren't on much of good terms now that the villagers have learned of his assault on you. As the Kazekage, you shouldn't put that behind you so lightly." Temari didn't want to say that, but it was the truth. Naruto had attacked the Kazekage, and that would not sit well with any Suna resident.

Gaara closed his eyes, "I do not. I know what he did, and because of it I have to make several difficult decisions. First, we are going to stop all trading with Amegakure, and secondly, stop any non-Suna personal from entering the village. I am putting the village on lock-down for a short while. I don't know what Naruto's reaction to our hesitancy in dealing with him will be, but as of right now; I do not know that man anymore. He is not the man I lost to during the Chuunin Exams, and he will be dealt with as an enemy should he turn his sights on any of my people."

"Very well." The two older siblings answered, turning to leave as they did what was ordered of them. Temari stopped at the doorway, which got Kankuro to stop as well. She turned and asked, "Do you really think Naruto would hurt his allies."

A shadow passed over Gaara's eyes, "Word has it he's killed some of his own villagers. What's to stop him from hurting one of ours?"

The other sand siblings widened their eyes, not believe _Naruto_ of all people could do such a thing to his own people. If that was true, then the man they had once known was truly gone.

XOXOXOXOXO

Kakashi and his fellow Kunoichi looked up to their hotel door as Sakura came in, looking at them with a confused face.

"What?" the pinkette asked, scratching the back of her head.

Kakashi got serious immediately, "Don't 'what?' me! Where have you been, and why didn't the Ame-nin haul you into here with us as well."

The Haruno shrugged her shoulders, "It's not hard sneaking around a village that's mostly shadows, with it always raining and what not. Why do you have to know anyway, you're not my dad?"

"No, but I am your team leader, and as such I must know where all my ninja are at all times. We haven't seen you for three days. What if something had happened to you."

Sakura scoffed at that, "Yeah, like something could happen to _me_. I'm the strongest one in here."

"Stop ignoring the question, where were you?"

Sakura snapped at Kakashi, "I was crying, okay? I wanted to be alone. Do you know how messed up I've been these last couple days. Learning that Naruto's actually been alive this whole, and that he just killed his own _teammate_! Sorry for not running that by you!"

Sakura immediately went by the Hatake and went into her room, slamming the door.

Kakashi looked down, it hurt to hear that, but it was his duty to know what was happening as team captain. Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Anko smiling at him.

"I'll go talk to her." Anko said as she turned and walked into Sakura's room, shutting the door behind her.

"It's going to be okay Kakashi-san." Kurenai reassured her peer.

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, "I hope Kurenai. I really do."

Anko locked the door behind her as she entered, not wanting any of the others to enter.

Sakura looked over to Anko from her position on the bed. Anko wasn't surprised to see Sakura so stoic. She already knew the truth, so that bull the Haruno just told wasn't flying by the snake mistress.

"You were with Naruto, weren't you?" Anko returned the girls emotionless stare.

"How'd you-"

"I can smell him on you." Anko pointed to her nose, "I have a really good sense of smell. Even better than Kakashi's. The perfume you always wear doesn't throw me off. You smell of sex."

"I'd watch that noise of yours; it could give people the wrong idea." Sakura warned as she stood from her bed.

"Relax; I already know who you really are."

"And I, you, Anko Mitarashi. I _am_ Naruto's favorite. I knew about him wanting you before he even confronted you." A sly smile appeared on Sakura that even made the snake mistress uneasy. "Know this Anko, unlike you or Konan. The reason Naruto loves me the most, is because I will die for the plan, and do you want to know why I love Naruto above all else?"

Anko quirked and eyebrow at the girls question.

"Because to him, I'm more important than the very plan he's been crafting for the past ten years."

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Anko asked, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Because he's told me." Sakura smirked, "There's nothing you can do to change my love for him. I've accepted that I might have to share him, because I know _I_ will always be the one to hold his heart. I'm not too sure you're willing to live like that, so I'm put in the position of watching you."

Anko closed her eyes and smiled, making the Haruno wonder what she was thinking, "You are right, it's going to take time before it settles on me that there are others that love him. But don't think for a moment that just because you hold his heart now, it means you'll always have him. Who knows, maybe when I'm through with him. He'll love me even more than _you_."

"You can tell yourself whatever you have to so you can get through the day."

"It's not just me, Sakura."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"Although I've never met her, I can guarantee you that Konan is thinking the exact same thing as me. Be wary Sakura-_chan_, you have a target on your back, and its name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura scoffed at her use of words and fell back onto her bed with a tired look, "Are we done now?"

"No." Anko could see Sakura's one open eye watching her, "I wanted to know, how this thing between you and Naruto started."

Sakura sat up on the bed, with a happy look. Anko could tell Sakura's mind was back to a pleasant time and wasn't even paying attention to the snake mistress.

"It started after he was banned from being a ninja…"

XOXOXOXOXO

_Knock, Knock_

Yagura answered the door to their hotel room. He smiled when he saw Fu and Utakata, the Seven and Six tailed Jinchuuriki.

He hugged the two with each arm around one of their shoulders, "Fu. Utakata. How are you two doing? And why are you here."

"Hey Yagura, we're doing great thanks for asking!" Fu exclaimed, taking Yagura into a full hug. Utakata stood back, watching with a smile as he continued to blow some bubbles from his pipe.

"What's up you guys?" Roshi greeted with Han beside him.

"What's up bubble blower?" Han addressed the Six-tails.

"It's nice to see you too, steam-head." Utakata said quietly.

"Come on in. So, what brings you two here?" Yagura asked once more, as they all made their way to the couches in the family room. As of now there were five Jinchuuriki that are fully in control of their Biju in one village. Something had to give here.

Fu was the one to break the news, "Well, Typhon-sama wants Roshi and Han to travel to Iwagakure and lay-low for awhile. Infiltrate their community and learn of what's come of their people. See if their feelings for Konoha or any of its allied villages have calmed. We're here to take your positions here in Kirigakure."

Everybody could feel the tension as Han gripped the end of his knees tightly. They could hardly see his eyes as his teal hair covered most of his upper face. He wasn't in his armor, just in some casual clothes to live in for the time being.

Seeing that Han wasn't going to show his disapproval, Roshi was going the one to defend his friend, "Do you really think that's wise? You know the history Iwagakure has with Han."

Han looked at Roshi, "Roshi, it's alright. I'll to what's commanded of me."

"But you were the one that told me you never wanted to go back there!" Roshi slightly raised his voice to prove a point.

Utakata spoke up, "I'm sorry you two, but its Typhon-sama's orders."

There was an awkward silence as Roshi prepared himself for what he was about to say, "So what?"

The other Jinchuuriki except for Yagura looked at the elder Jinchuuriki like he'd grown two heads. The Three-tailed Jinchuuriki watched their conversation stoically, thinking of what each said carefully.

"I-I mean, you've all heard the news. He's starting to lose it! I couldn't believe it when I heard it, but it's all over the news. How can we continue to serve someone as disastrous as him? He may have seen right with all his talk of peace and his 'plan', but how far does he intend to go? Better yet, how far are you all willing to go?"

The others averted their eyes, not wanting to be the first to respond. They didn't know what the others were thinking.

Han was the first to speak as he stood. Being the tallest among them, he seemed to tower above the rest, "I'll go get packing. You should too, Roshi."

Roshi looked up to Han with a surprised look, "But, Han-"

"No!" His voice boomed, silence all others. He looked to them, his eyes filled with disapproval, "I don't know about all of you. But Typhon-sama saved my life from a world of hate. He's more to me than just my leader. He my idol, the one man in the world I actually look up to. Because of him, I'm a completely different person than the man I could've become. For that, I will serve him for all eternity."

A small smile unseen by the others came upon Yagura as he saw the sadden looks the other Jinchuuriki gave Han. Like Han, Yagura felt the same, and would always be there for Naruto. He just hoped could realize just how important Naruto was before it was too late.

"That was so sweet." A dark voice said sarcastically.

All occupants turned to the window. Uchiha Madara sat on the open windowsill, looking at the Jinchuuriki. They could see that he was smiling under his spiral designed mask with the way his cheek was pushing his eyes up.

"What do you want, _Madara_." Han hissed out.

Everyone was giving Madara attention except for Yagura. His hair shadowed his eyes, keeping any around from seeing what he was feeling.

Madara jumped off the sill and towards the Jinchuuriki, "Hey now, I only came to tal- OOF!"

The Uchiha was cut short as he was sent flying out the window, breaking the edges of the window as his body was too big to fit.

Yagura lowered his leg back to the ground having fulfilled his motive in kicking the Uchiha in the chest. It was too fast for the others too stop. They had only watched on as the former Mizukage had kicked Madara out the window.

The space in front of them started to distort as a small twirling portal began to take the form of a man. Madara softly patted the dust he got from the bottom of Yagura's shoe off his chest, "Now that was rude."

"Don't be surprised if I do it again." Yagura warned, deadly serious. Neither had forgotten the history between them. However, the others could just watch on in bewilderment at what had once transpired between the two.

"Please, I just came to talk." They could see through the eye whole that he was no longer smile, "And know that next time, it will not go as you planned."

The tension filled the air as the two former Kages stared each other down, unwavering.

Han once again broke the since, "I'll ask again, what do you want Madara?"

"To talk. As equals and as friends." Madara tried to persuade them. Yagura was the only one to scoff as the others made no notable disagree.

"I wish to talk of your leader, Naruto." Madara bent his head back as the end of Yagura's staff was at his throat.

Yagura sneered, "Watch your words very carefully."

Madara placed two fingers on the hook part of the staff, "Scary…"

The space around Madara's mask began to spin and Yagura's staff was pried from his hands and sucked into another dimension, "You'll get that back when the grown-ups are done talking."

Yagura was about to charge the man but was quickly held back by Han's massive arm as it crossed his chest, "Yagura, let's just hear him out. Okay?"

Madara hadn't moved an inch at Yagura's intimidation tactic, "Are we done with formalities?"

Han took the initiative to speak for the group, "Just say what you came to say."

"You've all seen how he's been acting. It pains me to watch what's happening to him." Madara said solemnly, playing the part of worried father, "I'm afraid he's slowly spiraling into darkness. As of now, I don't even think he's the same man I once called son."

Yagura spoke up immediately, "You know _nothing_. You never did and you never will. You can't understand him like we can."

"Oh! He's turned on his own villagers. What's to stop him from turning on you?"

"Naruto-sama would never-"

"No one thought he'd attack his own villagers either. What's stopping him from attacking all of you? You all know it's true. It's there, lingering in the back of your minds. I know it is. You're scared. Scared that if you don't follow him, he'll do to you what he did to those villagers."

Yagura continued to stick up for Naruto, "That's enough, all you'r-"

"He's right." Roshi said quietly.

Yagura turned to his fellow Jinchuuriki in disbelief, "Roshi- how-"

"Come on Yagura. So you're telling me you're not scared of Naruto? He undoubtedly is the strongest ninja in the world."

Madara inwardly scoffed at the old man's delusions.

"Who wouldn't be afraid of a man with that kind of power backing him?" Roshi finished.

"I agree." Fu announced her feelings.

"Ditto…" Utakata blew one lone bubble that showed just how bummed he was feeling.

"How could you all?" Yagura looked up to Han whose hair was casting a shadow over his eyes.

"We will follow Naruto-sama's orders." Han finally stated, as if the leader of their group.

Madara raised an eyebrow while the three sitting Jinchuuriki made their disapproval vocal.

"What! But Han, you've got to see where Madara is coming from! The Naruto we once knew is gone. He must be stopped!" Roshi voiced the other's complaints.

"Yes, but we aren't free to roam. He will notice if we try and make a move." Han looked at Madara, face to face, "You're going to have to stop him. You are the only one able to move freely around and probably the only one strong enough to stop him. We leave this to you."

They could see that the smile returned to Madara's face as he slowly spun back into his parallel dimension, "That's all I wanted to hear."

As the Uchiha vanished, Yagura's staff clattered to the floor having been removed from the man's dimension.

"This is what has to be done, Yagura." Roshi tried to console the man. The three could only see Yagura and Han's back, but the Three-tails Jinchuuriki did nod.

"I know…" Yagura looked to the corner of his eye up at Han who was now at his side.

Han did the same as the two's eyes met. The taller man gave the slightest of nods that went unseen by the three behind them as they went back to talking.

Yagura nodded back, acknowledging what the two were thinking. It was going to start soon… very soon.

XOXOXOXOXO

"…And so I decided to believe in him where no one else did. I wanted his love, and I wanted to show him mine." Sakura finished as she looked to Anko to see what her expression was.

The snake mistress was smiling, "I'm happy that the two of you found love in one another, but this doesn't change the fact that I'll be after Naruto's heart."

Sakura scoffed, "As if. I merely told you because you asked. I think you can respect that."

"I do. I just wanted to make sure you understand where I stand. Even with your sob story." Anko said turning, "I'll be going now."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Sakura smiled leaning back on her hands.

When Anko opened the door she saw Kakashi standing there with his hand up, balled into a fist as if he was about to knock.

"Sorry, I just came to inform you that we'll be preparing to leave soon."

Anko raised an eyebrow, "I thought we are prohibited from leaving this hotel."

"We are. But we must get the information of the Amekage's true identify to Hokage-sama as soon as possible. I don't think you're getting how serious this matter is. Naruto was betrayed by his own village. He without a doubt wants revenge, any man would. So what other reason would he have to sign a treaty with the village that abandoned him?"

"Alright alright, calm down I'll start packing immediately." Anko motioned her hands for Kakashi to back off a little.

"Thank you." Kakashi turned to leave but looked over his shoulder to Sakura, "You should get packing too, Sakura."

"Yes sensei." Sakura said, pretending to still be the sad little child.

The space in the doorway between Kakashi and Anko distorted. Soon a man with an orange mask as leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, "That will take too much time, I'll take you to Konoha myself."

"You?" Kakashi reached for his kunai holder when he stopped, seeing the man hold up a hand, showing he didn't want to fight.

"I do not wish to fight, and I am sorry for lying to you about my true identity." The man slowly pulled off his mask, revealing a man that looked to be in his late thirties. However, the most shocking part of his features was the pair of fully developed Sharingan. "My name is Uchiha Madara, one of the founding fathers of Konohagakure."

The ninja looked at Madara with looks of disbelief.

"W-What?" Kakashi exclaimed, looking at the man wearily. "That's impossible. Uchiha Madara was killed by the Shodai Hokage over seventy years ago. You don't look a day over forty."

Madara smiled, acting flattered, "Why thank you. But what I say is true. Hashirama was not able to finish me off and I escaped. Thanks to my Mangekyou Sharingan, I am immortal in that I cannot age."

As Madara activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, Kakashi reached up and pulled his headband up, not wanting to be trapped by the Sharingan once more. He'd dealt with a Mangekyou user before, and that was just Itachi. If this was really Madara, he didn't even want to think of what that man could do.

"Relax, I merely wanted to prove to you who I was." Madara deactivated his Sharingan. "I just wish to help."

"Why?" Kakashi asked threateningly.

"Because it is my fault Naruto has become what he is today. I trained him, and I must take responsibility. However, I need your help, and in your current predicament, I wouldn't hazard to guess you need mine. With my teleportation abilities, I can take you to Konoha instantly."

"What do you need our help with? If you really are Uchiha Madara, couldn't you handle Naruto on your own? Legends say you were once the strongest, until the Shodai came along." Kakashi didn't want to irritate the man, but he had to act tough in front of his peers. He was their leader, if they sensed his distress, they would be the same.

Madara had to stop the twitch that came to his eye at hearing that, "I can defeat Naruto, but I cannot beat a nation. You see the ninja of this village are given a seal that was only thought of as a tracking device used when one of our men defect, but Naruto has changed it into something that will kill any that defy him. Only the Akatsuki, the Jinchuuriki, and I are the ones without it. The men and women fighting for Amegakure are doing it against their will. I cannot fight a whole country of ninja. I've convinced the Jinchuuriki and some of the Akatsuki, all I need is your help."

That last part wasn't quite true. Even though the Jinchuuriki weren't going to be on his side, they weren't going to get involved. And really, the only Akatsuki he had on his side so far was Konan, Zetsu, and Hidan. Hopefully Hidan had done what was asked of him and was persuading Kakuzu to join them.

"If you need help, why not go to a village like Iwagakure that wants the downfall of Amegakure?" Kakashi questioned.

"Naruto is _your_ problem as well. He was once one of you but your village kicked him to the side and because of it, you created something that's hell-bent on revenge. This is your village's responsibility as well. Plus, being a former Konoha ninja, I know just how strong the village can be. Your assistance would be the best in my opinion."

Kakashi stood silently, contemplating his words.

"Kakashi, you're not really thinking about this are you?" Kurenai asked worrying about what her captain was thinking.

"What chose do we have? I didn't really think we could make it out of here. However, then _he_ pops up and it's one of the only opportunities we have. We have to take it. Take us to Hokage-sama now."

Madara smiled as he put his mask back on, extending his hands to Kakashi and Anko he said, "Everybody hang on now."

Sakura grabbed Anko's shoulder and Kurenai did the same to Kakashi. Madara and the four others vanished in a spiral of varying colors.

XOXOXOXOXO

Danzou looked up from his desk as several people appeared in his office. "Who?- Kakashi? What are you doing here? You were ordered to stay in Amegakure. And where is Sasuke? And who is this man?"

"So it's true of what they say. You are a very cautious man, Danzou." Madara said.

Danzou's one visible eye squinted. The presence surrounding this man was something to not trifle with. His stand was unwavering and seemed almost unmatched.

"Hokage-sama, this is Uchiha Madara. It seems he's more of a monster than the rumors had let on."

Danzou didn't seem shocked in the slightest; he always had a sneaking suspicion that the man was still alive. "Very well, but what of Sasuke?"

Kakashi and the others became glum at the boy's name, "That's the main reason I'm here Hokage-sama, it turns out that the true identity of the leader of Amegakure is none other than Uzumaki Naruto."

Danzou's eye widened, "What?"

"Sir, Naruto's killed Sasuke."

Danzou's left hand slammed onto the desk, "That bastard, so this treaty of his was all just a ruse! Call back the Akatsuki members and put them under arrest, but make sure they do not know what is coming!"

Madara made his presence known, "I'm sorry Danzou-san, but I wouldn't do that. They could be a great asset to us. They were not fully informed about Naruto's true intentions and are therefore not in the wrong. I only wish you let me explain my proposition. I believe it will be to the benefit for both of us."

Danzou kept his fist pushed into the desk, but looked to calm down a little, "Then hurry and speak your mind! I have an army to prepare."

Madara smiled underneath his mask, "Now that's what I want to hear…"

Unbeknownst to the lot of them, the toad Sannin stood outside the Hokage office with a deep frown across his face having heard all of that. Jiraiya turned to the direction of Amegakure, _'Naruto…'_

Jiraiya puffed into smoke as he left the village.

XOXOXOXOXO _Several Days Later_

Naruto stood within his office, looking out his window to the people below. They went about their daily lives. However, they did not walk with the same tone as weeks ago when the village was a happy place to live. It took years for the village to grow and only weeks for it to drop. But it was necessary, Naruto told himself. Things would soon be picking up.

"Naruto-sama." Konan made her presence known behind the man.

Naruto turned and smiled, his face was covered by nothing but the mask covering the lower half of his face. "Konan my sweet, has everything been going according to plan?"

"Yes, Madara believes me to be on his side." Konan smiled sadly.

Naruto walked forward and put his hands on the woman's shoulders, "What's the matter my dear?"

"It's going to begin soon, isn't it?"

"It is."

"What if something goes wrong?"

"My dear, there is bound to be one or two things that are unexpected. But the greatest thing about me is I take every aspect into affect. I'm prepared for everything. We will live happily after this, believe it."

Konan's smiled grew as she looked up, "I do believe you, because I love you."

She gave a quick kiss through the mask.

Naruto sighed, he knew he shouldn't get too attached, but really, everything was going exactly as he planned it, so he could take one moment for himself, "I love you too, Konan."

The elder woman's eyes widened, she had not expected to hear that, "Naruto, you-"

"-I know, just let it be all you need for now to help you with the upcoming hardships. Now please, leave me. I have someone to see."

Konan nodded happily, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

She left with a smile on her face.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Puaah!" Jiraiya climbed atop the waters of Amegakure, having held his breath for nearly twenty minutes as he swam along the river running into the village. He was able to use the cover of rain to his advantage, unseen within the waters leading into the city.

The man didn't get far as he heard of voice echo around him, "It's been too long, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya was not happy to hear that nickname, "Get out here, Naruto."

"So serious." This time the voice came from in front of him. In the distance was land made of steel with pillars of ruin. It looked to be a place a fighting, perfect for what Jiraiya had in mind.

The man Jiraiya once thought of as a grandson came walking out of the shadows. He wore no veils around his head, leaving his face exposed to the world as Jiraiya took in all his new features. The piercings and the Rin'negan was new, but everything else seemed the same. The whisker marks, and the blond hair. It was his student, yet it wasn't.

Jiraiya face fell and he spoke with much hurt, "What have you become, Naruto?"

Naruto's smile was sick and twisted as he raised his hands in front of him, preparing his favorite Jutsu, "A god!"

XOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Notes: Well that's the end of that chapter. Things are starting to heat up and next chapter will be the beginning of the end for this story and Naruto's plan. For those upset that I didn't go into detail about Sakura and Naruto's past, don't worry. I'll be explaining that either next chapter of the one after depending on how long the Jiraiya fight takes. That's it for me, next; PJV chapter 9. :) R&R **

**Jutsu Description**

**Shunshin no Jutsu**_** (Body Flicker Technique)**_**; D-Rank:** **Shunshin no Jutsu is a basic Ninjutsu technique. The ninja will appear and disappear in an instant, allowing them to retreat or attack suddenly. To facilitate the movement the ninja will often use nearby elements such as mist, sand or leaves to mask their appearance or disappearance.**


End file.
